A boy called powder
by twinkels
Summary: This is my version of the movie powder it is lose to the film but I added bits in. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Authors note ...I do not own anything except a few background characters I added

On a small farm in a small country town near Texas Anna Reed sat knitting on the porch of the farm house watching her husband Greg talking to a couple of workers in the yard that helped out on the family farm about feeding for animals as Greg Reed was planning on a trip into town soon to get more feeding and next month they had market to go too and that was a big day for Greg

Anna smiled as she watched her husband as she knew the farm was his life his father had been a farmer and so had his grandfather in fact farming was in the Reeds blood

As Anna was daydreaming and watching her husband she felt a hard kick from inside

" Wow easy in their little one I know you want out but your not due for another 9 weeks yet so your gonna have to Wait okay you can't come too early as you won't be well just stay on in their and get bigger and stronger " Anna said rubbing her large swollen pregnant stomach

This was Anna's first child and the couple were excited about the baby and they haven't been long married too just 2 years so finding out they were pregnant was the icing on the cake and she started buying baby things and knitting clothes and preparing a nursery for the baby

Anna wanted a little girl and in her minds eye she seen a beautiful little girl playing on the porch with her dolls wearing pretty dresses and her long dark hair in curls and ribbons. halfway down her back as Her and Greg had dark hair no doubt so would the baby and also secretly Anna knitted a tiny pair of pink booties for the baby but kept them hidden in a drawer in the nursery

Greg on the other hand he naturally wanted a boy to carry on the farm and the family name and to help him about the farm and it Gergs minds eye he seen a handsome young boy with dark hair tending to the animals and going to market with him and he wanted him called Greg Jr but both were very excited about the baby

' Dont work too hard Greg sweetie it's getting hotter ' Yelled Anna standing up on the porch

' I won't hunny maybe you should go inside and lie down it's getting really clammy also get some fluid in you this heat can't be good for little Greg ' Yelled Greg making Anna doll her eyes

" Told ya Greg baby might be a girl ' Anna called back with a laugh making the other workers laugh too

' So you still think it's gonna be a boy then ..? Asked one of the workers

" Yeah course it is maybe next time we will have a girl but I have a feeling this is a boy but Anna I feel wants a girl she's even pulled out her old raggedy Ann doll and sat in in the nursery but just want her to take it easy in this heat can't be good for her or the baby " Greg said

" Yeah know what you mean and by the looks of it were in for a storm it's been real close last couple of days and look at that huge storm in parts of Dallas they lost their power ' One of the men said

' Yeah I heard that. but we have the old generator okay it ain't much but it will give us some power till we get it back and we have some oil lamps and the old stove so we're fine Mike just don't want anything happening to Anna this weather ain't good for her and she's looking really tired too ' Greg said sighing looking over at the house where Anna had gone inside

Greg worked outside tending to the farm for another couple of hours but soon it got too warm for him so he gave up and went inside and the workers who stayed nearby went home

' I think you should be taking it easy and your telling me to rest also any word from your dad is he coming to visit or are you two still not talking then...? Anna asked looking at her husband and playing with her wedding ring

' Oh don't get me started on that crazy old man how mom puts up with him I dunno and no I ain't talking to him and I don't want him coming near our baby " Greg said

' Oh Greg you can't deny them their grandchild that's being childish and if your still on about that house in Oklahoma and that family dude like 4 years ago we'll that was his brothers house we know that and anyway they say it's haunted by former slaves I don't wanna live their " Anna said making a face

' I could have sold it a good future for us and our baby and future kids we have look Anna I only want what's best for our child ' Greg said parting Anna's stomach as she nodded and kissed his cheek

' I know Hun I know " Anna said before walking off to the kitchen

Greg decided to call working on the farm a day he would finish it tomorrow as it got way too warm and soon it was so not the doors and windows were flung open to let in air

' I think Mick is right were in for a big storm tonight we need it too maybe clear the air and let's hope it rains as that will help the crops ' Said Greg looking out a window a bit later

' Mmm maybe but it's late now I'm going to bed so what about an early night and hopefully we will wake up to a nice cooler day tomorrow " Said Anna smiling as she rubbed Gregs shoulders and he turned round and kissed her

' It was early nights that got you like this ' Greg laughed as Anna hit him with a cushion and laughed a bit

Greg and the farm hand were both right about a couple of hours later Greg got woken up by a loud bang of thunder and already he could hear rain lashing down on the porch so remembering that he'd left a couple of windows open to get air to get in to cool the place down. so Greg got up to to close them and then he suddenly heard Anna calling him and she didn't sound her bubbly happy self

" Gerg Greg come quick now hurry ' Anna screamed as her husband ran in the room to see Anna sitting on the edge of the bed panting

' Anna are you okay what's wrong ' Yelled Greg panicking rushing to his wife's side and rubbing her back thinking it was trapped wind she had

' Gerg it's starting get the car ready the baby is coming ' Anna said panting

" What OMG it's not due for another 2 months it's too soon fuck ' Greg said panicking

' Greg don't swear look I have a case packed stuff for me and the baby you grab that take it too the car I'll follow and don't worry we're both fine our baby is coming this time tomorrow we will have our baby to love and spoil " Anna said happily between panting she seemed to be all excited about it and it was Greg that was stressing

Gerg grabbbed Anna's case as she put on her coat over her nightdress as their was no time to change and she put. Pair of slippers on

' Are you okay stay their I'll come and get you stand inside and keep taking deep breaths honey ' Yelled Greg as Anna came out into the yard to head to the car

" Look I'm okay stop panicking will you everything will be fine I know what I'm doing ' Yelled Anna as Greg put the case in the trunk when suddenly their was another loud bang and huge flash of lightning that turned the dark night sky to daylight and then Greg heard an almighty scream and to his horror he watched his beloved wife being struck by lightning and then fall to the ground unconscious and smoke coming from her stomach

' Oh dear God Nooooooooooooooooo ' Screamed Greg rooted to the spot in horror

well that's that chappy done and again I don't own anything only Gergs workers and the idea that Greg dose not get on with his dad gonna make a back story for that


	2. Chapter 2

Greg stood horrified for a bit as he seen his unconscious wife lying on the ground then auto pilot kicked in

'Damn no Anna Anna ' Yelled Greg panicking then he ran back into the house and called an ambulance

' Emergany what serves ' A woman's voice said

' Ambulance please my pregnant wife has been struck by lightning ' Said Greg panicking and giving the details

' Okay Mr Reed stay with your wife help is on the way ' The woman said after listening to a panicking Greg

' Oh Anna please hold on infact both of you oh God please don't hurt my wife or baby their all I have spare them please ' Wept Greg kneeling on the ground in the pouring rain holding Anna's hand

' About 10 minutes help arrived and Greg and Anna were both rushed to hospital

Greg tried to awnser the paramedics questions the best he could as they fought to save Anna but he was upset and crying and kept repeating ' Please save my family their all I have their my world

' Don't worry Me Reed we're doing all we can for your wife and the baby you need to calm down also we need to get you checked out too ' A paramedic said

"I'm fine don't worry about me " Greg kept saying but it was clear he was in shock

'The nearest hospital was in town and quite a drive way but eventually they got their and Gerg was taken to one cubical and Anna was rushed to theatre it was clear she'd need a C section

Gerg was checked over by a doctor his blood pressure taken. and the doctor listened to him breathing and heart rate and just as Gerg said he was fine so discharged as a patient but he hung around the hospital waiting for news sitting in a corridor

The Wait seem to last forever and lots of doctors and nurses passed and Greg kept jumping up saying " Any word about my wife Anna Reed and our baby but the staff shook their head always saying ' Sorry not yet but we will let you know when we hear something

Gerg was tired and begun to drift off a little to sleep and lost track of time when he heard someone say his name

' Mr Reed Gerg Reed '

Yeah yes that's me what's happening how's Anna and the baby ..? Asked Gerg looking aleart now as the doctor looked serious

" Mr Reed I'm afraid we have some bad news we weren't able to save Anna the trauma and damage was too much for her stopped her heart and also caused internal burns we did everything we could for her I'm so sorry 'The Doctor said sadly

' Dear lord no .. The baby how's the baby what is it boy or girl ..? Asked Gerg looking up hoping the baby was still alive

" Well the baby is a boy and were very concerned about about him we think we maybe some abnormalities were looking into that but outwardly we can tell the child has Albinism

" That's pail skin isn't it ..? Asked Greg as the doctor nodded

" And pale eyes white hair and he will be very sensitive to the sun it's genetic and he's very light sensitive and will need special cars also his lungs are under developed and he is premature too but he is fighting ' The Doctor said as Gerg nodded

" I wanna see him where is he ..? Asked Greg

' He is in our infant special care now Greg you need to understand something anything that happens to the mother dose effect the unborn child The doctor said

" Please doctor just take me to him I want to see him ' Greg said as the doctor nodded

' Very well he's in our infant special care unit follow me Thendocot said leading the way as Greg followed

The Doctor lead Gerg to a small side room only saying ' Your baby is in here Mr Reed' and showing Gerg over to a incubator

Inside the incubator was a tiny squirming crying baby that was covers in wires and had a blindfold over his eyes and wires stuck to his head and scalp hooked up to bleeping machines and a ventilator and Gerg noticed the baby's skin was white as marble maybe whiter than snow and it shocked him as he never seen an albino before and though the baby looked really weird and nothing like him

' What ya doing to him what's that attached to his head and why the blindfold is he blind ..? Gerg asked

' No we don't think he's blind and we're measuring his brainwaves and the machines are helping him you can sit with him and put your hand in the door of the incubator and hold his hand that will comfort him he needs you right now also talk to him so he will know your voice " A nurse said as Gerg burst into tears and mutterd " No no I can't do this I'm sorry "

' Mr Reed ' A doctor begun as Gerg choked back a sob looking at the helpless baby and then the doctor

' No I'm sorry I just can't that's not my son I dunno what that thing is or who it belongs too but. that's not my kid I don't want him ' Greg said sobbing and he ran out the room crying

Also the baby started screaming and crying louder and the brainwaves got faster it seemed as the readings page was turned black and the machines bleeped faster

" OMG look at this what is he doing " A doctor yelled shocked as the baby slammed his tiny fists against the walls of the incubator and kicked as if he wanted out it was clear the little guy was in a lot of stress and being abandoned by his father didn't help much

' Gerg was heartbroken and caught a taxis cab back to the farm he was exhausted and still crying and it was now daylight andnthe storm had passed but it was still raining and in his head he could hear the baby's screams

Gerg looked at a photo of him and Anna on their wedding she looked so beautiful and happy no was wearing her moms wedding dress and had her hair up and her sister was a bridesmaid it was the happiest day of their life even if his mother didn't really approve of her as Anna wasent from the farming community she came from the town and didn't really know much about farming but Gerg taught her

' How could you be unfaithful to me Anna who is that kids dad as it's not mine not looking like that was it one of the workers you slept with ' Gerg said thinking that Anna had been unfaithful to him

Gerg put the photo face down and sniffed loudly then out the corner of his eye he seen the nursery they both loveingly prepared for the baby

The nursery was decorated in white and pale lemon with teddy bears and ducks and already the crib the changing station and other baby things had been assembled and were waiting and teddy bears and fluffy toys decorated the room the nursery looked beautiful and any baby would love it but seeing this beautiful room hurt Gerg hard and outmof anger he trashed the room taking an axe and breaking up the furniture ripping the fluffy toys to bits and throwing paint on the wall before collapsing and crying

' God why why did Anna do this to me I thought she loved me was she just after the farm or my money and desired to pass that kid off as mine to get extra cash I gave her everything God you know that and she dose this to me cos that thing isn't mine ' Gerg wept before standing up and packing. a bag their was no way he was staying here now as he thought of Anna maybe having sex in their bed with another man so he packed and left the farm not knowing where he was going he just didn't care any more


	3. Chapter 3

Greg never came back to the hospital again and broke off all ties and also abandoned the farm house and the farm workers were now out of a job as no one could find Greg

Back at the hospital the baby was now stable and doing well his jaundice had cleared up but they covered his eyes to protect them from the light and to the doctors shock he broke the brain waves machine and it looked if he was trying to pull the wires out the staff never seen anything like it also he was placed in an open crib and he still screamed and cried non stop no one could comfort him and his crying upset all the other babies and could be heard from down the corridor

' I have never seen a baby like this little guy anyone given him a name yet did his father give him a name we can't keep calling him. Baby Reed he's a cute little thing when he's sleeping only time he's not crying ' A nurse said as she picked up the screaming baby that seemed to fight with her as if he wanted put down

' No the fathers name was Greg we could call him that but I don't know Also is their any other family that could adopt him or do we have to bring in social services babies with Albinism might be hard to adopt and he's. Very cranky baby he just won't settle ' The doctor said as the baby carried on screaming and crying at the top of his lungs

' I am looking in to that I think Greg had parents somewhere they had a fall out when he married Anna and haven't spoken since the wedding but I'm not sure if the details we could try and get in touch with them but I don't know if they will take the baby ' the doctor said

" Poor little guy if he didn't scream and cry so much I'd have him I'd love a son and my 3 girls would love a baby brother but he seems so demanding and I already fed him and changed his diaper twice in the hour and still he screams and all his vitals seem okay he could go home if he had a home ' The nurse said rocking the baby trying to soothe him

' Maybe his dad will change his mind and come back okay the kids albino but he's so cute ' Another nurse said

' Doubt it the guys skipped town hasn't been seen since he left the hospital heard he trashed the house grabbed his things and left " The doctor Said sighing

Baby Reed as he was known remained in the hospital for another 2 weeks screaming and crying constantly till the hospital contacted the child's grandparents Edina and Jeremiah they were Gregs parents and were not talking to him but were shocked to hear that he abandoned a newborn baby and went to the hospital to see the child

That no good son of ours he was always so selfish I should never have given him that farm he's always been a law into himself " Mr Reed said in a mad tone

' Jeremy calm down remember your blood pressure now ' The woman said gently placing her arm on the man's arm

" I'm sorry dear I can't help it but are we doing the right thing really taking a kid in at our age we don't even know what the boy is like only what we heard he's cranky and won't stop crying and he's albino I'm not ready for sleepless nights and diaper changing at my age ' The man said

' Oh stop it he is our flesh and blood end of day and we will cope somehow we can take back the farm rehire the staff and bring the baby up their and just cover him in sunblock and he'll be fine ' The woman said as her husband sighed

' Mr and Mrs Reed ' The doctor said coming over to the couple who looked u'p

' Yes that's us I'm Jeremy this is my wife Edna so where is the little guy then ' Asked Jeremy

' Hes in out special care unit as I sad to he father he has been though a bad time he has Albinism and we think he has other underlying problems also have to say he's very fissty and he cries a lot he may be very demanding and will have a lot of needs ' The Doctor said

' Dosent matter we can cope I have raised 3 other kids so I'm sure I can raise this baby and our older son he was a terror " Edna said as the doctor lead them into a room to the open crib and the baby was still screaming and crying

' Hey hey their little guy it's okay shhh shhh their ' Edna said touching the baby's hand and suddenly the bay started making cooing noises

' Well that's a first he's stopped crying " The nurse said

' Why is that blindfold on him what's wrong with his eyes ..? The man asked

' He's very light sensitive the light could blind him it's part of his condition we believe he has sight just now but he could end up totally blind by the time he's in his teens look Mr Reed you don't have to so this you can easily walk away if you want to and pwrsonly o don't blame you he's going to be hard to raise ' The doctor said quietly so Edna wouldn't hear

" What would happen if we didn't take him then what ..? Asked the man

" Guess he'd end up for adoption if not end up in care and being like that well life would be tough for him but it's up to you ' The doctor said as the man looked at the baby and went over to see Edna pick him up also to the doctors amazement the baby was only 3 weeks old and already had control of his head and appeared much older and smarter

" Wow are you sure he's just 3 weeks he appears much older " the man said touching the baby's hand

" Yeah positive his progress is amazing and he has full controls of his head mucels he's not floppy like other babies his age ' The doctor said

" Oh Jeremy look at him we can't leave him here he's adorable ' Edna said as the man sighed

" Oh okay guess we have a baby ' The old man said kissing Edna and tickling Jeremy who now cooed happily as if he knew he was going to have a forever home


	4. Chapter 4

Life was certainly not easy for the Reeds and Jeremy was no easy baby and when the couple first got him home they discovered he was no normal baby from day one as their tv stopped working and their battery operated radio only the old hand cranked radio worked and the couples phone line went dead too in fact nothing eletrical worked around him for some reason and baby Jeremy would cry and cry for hours and it exhausted his grandparents and the couple had to dig out the old camp stove as Jeremy broke their cooker but worst thing was when one night Jeremy was crying non stop in the night and his grandma went to pick him up to comfort him and she screamed she had got an electric shock from the boy and after that she only touched him when she had too she was scared of him and so was Jeremy Sr.

' I say we put him up for adoption we can't take care of him he's you know ..we'll he ain't normal that's for sure he scares me I don't know what to do with him ' The woman said talking so little Jeremy wouldn't hear her

' Well I dunno Edna he's aleardy been abandoned before though I didn't like Anna much well it ain't the baby's fault the little guy deserves a chance and course he ain't normal look at him the kids albino he'll need extra care rest of his life just keep him out of the sun and I'm sure he'll be fine but just keep him away from anything electric he's aleardy blew up the kettle today just by looking at the damn thing ' Jeremy sr said making a face

' I dunno and what will the neighbours say their already asking about Greg and Anna and the baby as they knew she was pregnant and she had the baby early ' Edna said

' Tell them to mind their own goddamn buisness that's what to say what goes on in our house has nothing to do with them we don't pry into their privet affairs so they better not do that with us and I'm sure we can figure out what to do with the kid soon but don't let him go outside in sunlight the goddamn sun could kill him ' Jeramy Sr said

So that was it to keep Jeremy safe his nursery was moved down to the basement and he never went out during the day and no one mentioned him to the neighbours

" Oh Mrs Reed I'm so sorry about Anna she was a such lovely person and what became of the baby she was so looking forward to the baby too " People would say

' Thank you and well the baby was put up for adoption Greg couldn't cope on his own with a new baby but the baby is fine. now it was a boy ' Edna would say and quickly change the subject as she didn't want to mention the baby

Despite Jeremy's bad start to life he seemed healthy enough and reached all his mile stones very early he could sit up at 3 months and was walking when 6 months and seemed to be fascinated by everything and the time he was a year he started stringing sentences together and called his grandma nana and Grandpa gramps and from a very early age he noticed he was difftenrt

' Why can't I go out and play and why don't I look like you ..? He once said when he was almost 2

' Er well just the way things are you were born albino just a genetic problem I guess medical stuff really beyond us and reason why you can't go outside well the sun would hurt you so it's safer in the basement but don't worry we will make it down their the way you want it " The man said as little Jeremy sighed and went back to playing

Jeremy sr did the basement up nice for the boy he brought him books as Jeremy showed an interest in reading even though he could nearly see the print he got a special magnifier and soon loved reading also he had some toys too basic home made toys really and some old toys that belonged to his own kids when they were small and also in the. basement he fitted a carpet and put furniture down their and the basement was really large so that was like Jeremy's world down their

As Jeremy got a bit older he helped out on the farm on dull days when the sun wasn't out and he grew strong too and he loved animals and the animals loved him it seemed and they bonded well with him

Also another strange thing about was not one hair grew on him he had no hair on his head no eyelashes or brows and it made him look a bit strange and his skin stayed white as snow

Jeremy was around 4 or 5 when he got his nickname powder it happened by accident really

Jeremy's grandma was bringing him in clean clothes after his bath and Jeremy was putting on some sweet smelling talc and rubbing it between his fingers and looking at it

" That's the same colour as me Nana look ' Jeremy said

' Yes so it is powder you put that on to make your skin smell nice and feel smooth now put some on and put these pajamas on its getting late now " Edna said

' Powder ' Jeremy muttered as he got dressed still rubbing it between his fingers and smelling it

' Yes now come on Mr powder bed now ' The woman said giving the boy a stern look

So that's how Jeremy got his nickname as his skin was powder white

Also Jeremy learned to do tricks with his powers he seemed to be a human magnet if he chose to and he could give people electric shocks and he terrified his grandma who avoided him at all costs but his grandpa showed no fear of him till one day he tried a trick on the old man

Jeremy and his grandpa was in the kitchen in the evening and as the sun was setting it wouldn't bother Jeremy

' Hey gramps wanna see some magic I learned a trick ' The little boy said proudly smiling his pink eyes twinkling

' Er maybe later powder I'm kinda busy just now with your grandma in town well she's left me with all the work and it won't do itself ' Jeremy sr said with a laugh

' I know but it won't take a moment promise look what I can do ' Jeremy said smiling happily and he nearly gave his grandpa a heart attach when all the cutlery that was on the table and worktops went flying in to an Eiffel Tower shaped sculpture

' OMG sweet Jesus what the hell did you just do their ' The old man said in shock looking at all the cutlery polled up

' A trick gramps that's all don't you like it ' Young Jeremy asked

' No I'm sorry son I don't and never do it again especially around your grandma that was pure freaky no more weird tricks is that clear ' Jeremy sr said

' Okay I'm sorry no more tricks then " Said little Jeremy sadly

' Well good now clear that mess away the normal way ' The older man said glaring at the little boy and muttering ' God damn it what is he doing that is he possessed

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	5. Chapter 5

Young Jeremy was true to his word he never did any more ticks and just acted normally but still helping around the house when he could as he loved helping people

Soon another problem hit the Reeds well Edna as Jeremy was now the age for starting school he was not almost 6 but really he was very very bright and already he could read and write he new maths that was for kids twice his age intact his brain was like a sponge he soaked up everything he learnt and soon the basement filled with books as when Jeremy Sr went into town he'd go to Garage sales and flea markets and get books and also he put a sofa down in the basement for young Jeremy so he'd sit on it reading all day

' So what well we do about school will we send him or not ..? Asked Edna

' Well he's seems to be well educated already self taught and if he goes to school well he's gonna be an easy target for bullies " Jeremy sr said

" You mean home school him ' Said Edna as the man nodded

' Sure why not he's doing. a good job of it himself and he's never been around other kids so he wouldn't know how to cope really look I can easily get more. books for him and other educational things and leave him too it and anyway no one knows he's here so thinks will be okay trust me ' Jeremy sr said smiling

So that was it Jeremy was self taught his grandparents brought him books and also a large globe too and other things he'd need and Jeremy was happy with it and he'd spend all day down in the. basement lost in his books

Though his books Jeremy traveled everywhere all over the globe to outer space and back in time even foward in time he loved books and they told him everything he wanted to know and also he really liked Einstein too he read a lot about him and soon books aimed at his age became boring and by the time he was 7 he was reading books for teens and adults

Though in his basement most of the time Jeremy did go outside in the evenings to help out but his grandparents were always careful that no one seen him but a few people caught distant glimpses of him and wonders what was going on and though they never said anything to the Reeds faces they talked behind their backs

' Have you seen that thing I think it's a person on the Reeds farm it only comes out at night just what's going on over their is the place haunted ..? Some people would ask not knowing who or what Jeremy was some even wondered if he was real but no one got close enough to see him it was just glimpses in the distance they got but the Reeds kept Jeremy well hidden and Jeremy was unaware of what was happening

When Jeremy turned 9 the family got a huge shock when an unexpected visitor and a ghost from the past came back to haunt the family

It was an early Autumn afternoon and as it was still a hot day young Jeremy was down in the basement and his grandparents were outside or in the house he could hear them. moving around upsitsirs but wasn't sure what they were doing and he was unaware of the 2 guests that came to the house that shocked everyone Greg had returned with a new partner

' You have a damn. cheek in you coming back after all you did well you ain't getting the farm you abandoned it let all the workers go ad many of them need their jobs they had young kids to support and you left the animals to starve and you got over Anna quickly ' Jeremy sr said trying to remain calm as the old man had a temper

" Look dad I didn't mean to and I'll never forget Anna she was my first love and my wife but she's dead now that was 9 years ago and I have moved on and I don't want the farm look we came to say we're getting married Jo and I and were moving to Washington I'm don't with the county life I want the city and Jo her family is from the city ' Greg said

' So Jo is it and when did you meet her then you know what they say city girls are weak been brought up too easily not having to work hard on farms " Edna said

" Iv been with Greg for over 2 years now and we love each other and I'm not weak look Mrs Reed thing is Greg and I plan to marry next year and we would love you to come to the wedding it's in Washington ' Jo said showing Edna a large diamond engagement ring

' Hmmm rather big and flashy ain't it I don't like flashy things nothing wrong with small and simple ' The old woman said making a face

" Well Jo loves it and it was expensive but Jo was worth every cent and we would love you and dad to come to the wedding look momma just wanna make it up with you and dad that's all ' Greg said

' Yeah you think your mom and I are on our way out cos were getting old and were about to pass on and you can get your greedy hands on our properties no Greg I don't think so we already gave you this farm and you threw it back in our face and you trashed it too the nursery that Anna prepared was all smashed up along with the rest of the house no sorry son I won't let you have it I'd rather sell it to strangers than give it to you ' Jeremy sr said as Greg sighed

Also at that moment when Greg was talking to his parents young Jeremy had decided to come up and head to the kitchen to get a drink and he heard a voice he somehow remembered..His father

Jeremy snuck behind the door in the lounge keeping himself out of sight as he watched what was going on and listening to the argument

Then Suddenly Jo gave a loud scream yelling " OMG what is that thing ' And she pointed towards the door where Jeremy was

' powder is that you their ..? Asked Jeremy sr looking towards the door then back to Greg and Jo who looked shocked as young Jeremy came into the room

" OMG dear lord what is that thing ..Asked Jo shocked starring at Jeremy but it was Greg that got the biggest shock and his jaw hit the floor

" OMG don't tell me you kept it " Was all Greg could say as he stained at Jeremy in shock not believing at what he was seeing

well that's that chappy some more to come


	6. Chapter 6

Chaotic 6 ..

" Fuck sake dad I thought we put him up for adoption I had no idea who's did you find him ..? Asked Breg in utter shock as he starred at young Jeremy

' Yes we kept him his name is Jeremy Jr or powder a nickname I guess the hospital tracked us and we took him we couldn't turn our backs on our own flesh and blood like you did ' Jeremy sr said

' Fuck Greg what the hell is going on who is that kid and what the hell is wrong with him he looks like an alien ' Said Jo glaring at the boy

' Hes not an alien he's a very smart child and this little boy is my grandson and Gregs son and he turned his back on him when he was just hours old ' Jeremy sr said shocking jo

' You you have a son this kid is your son What the hell Greg you never told me about him why ' Jo demanded

' Look Hun it was a long story I just lost Anna I Wasent thinking straight and their was no way I could raise a new born new babies are very hard work and I couldn never cope

' So maybe if we were to have our own baby you'd abandon it too " Yelled Jo

' No course not things have changed now if things were different then well sure I'd have kept the kid but as I said I just lost Anna and a screaming demanding baby well I couldn't handle it so yeah guess I abandoned him " Greg said to Jo before turning to young Jeremy

" Look kid no hard feelings okay I admit it I'm your dad but I can't raise you I'm sorry and your grandparents are doing a good job by the looks of it but if you want I'll be a kind of uncle figure to you ' Greg said not seeing Jeremy ball his fists

' No you abandoned me you didn't care if I lived or died you said I wasn't your son you didn't want me I remember what you said ' Jeremy said shocking everyone

' What that's impossible you were just a tiny newborn noons remembers that far back ' Greg said

' You thought I was a product of an affair because I didn't look like you you thought my mother was unfaithful when she wasn't she loved you " Jeremy said getting mad

Suddenly a ornimant went flying off the shelf and smashed to the floor scaring everyone

" OMG he's possessed what the hell is that is he a demon Greg get me to hell outta here ' Jo said terrified as she had never seen anything like it

' Er powder sweetie maybe you should go back downstairs again your scaring Jo ' Said Edna also terrified herself

Jeremy shot Greg a glare that sent shivers down his spine before he went back to the basement

" You can't keep him I had no idea how dangerous he is that kid should be locked up he'll im glad I walked away from him ' Greg said

' Younkeep him in a basement what do you do tie him to a bed and he pukes green and his head spins " Jo said

" don't be so stupid and maybe he's heard us talking about him being abandond theirs no way he could remember being a baby I don't remember that far back but whist he's angry like that maybe you should go we can't upset him more as we don't know what he may be cabilble of ' Jeremy sr said

" I think he should be locked up in an asylum that thing isn't safe and he's your son too ' Jo yelled

' Well I guess in a way he is but I gave up all rights to him I'm sorry ' Greg bugun but Jo cut him off

' You lied to me Greg Reed you told me you didn't have kids if you lied to me then about that boy what else have you lied to me about I'm sorry I can't trust you I hate liers is he the only kid you have tucked away or have you got others maybe like him ' Jo yelled now angry

' No other kids I promise you I'm telling the truth Jo and I said I gave up all rights to him and I had no idea he'd come back 9 years later to haunt me I thought he'd been adopted out to strangers not by my own parents ' Yelled. Greg stunned

' Well like it our not he is our flesh and blood though he looks weird but it's clear he doesn't want you in his life so maybe its best you left we don't want him getting upset again ' Jeremy sr said

" Oh don't worry I'm going I'm done here and we need to have a long seriousl talk Greg " Jo said now leaving the house

' Greg paused a second as if he was about to say something but just shrugged and left to get into his truck next to jo before they drove off and out of Jeremy's life for good

A little later Jeremy sr watched Jeremy sitting at the kitchen table for a while playing with his food and he seemed miles away and Jeremy sr really didn't know what to say to the boy

' He won't be back and she will leave him they will have a huge fight and break up he will eventually remarry but not to her ' young Jeremy said shocking the older man

' How how do you know these things ..? Asked Jeremy sr as young Jeremy just shrugged

' Just do I guess and yes I remember everything my birth being in the hospital and Greg abandoning me but it's no big deal now I don't need him " Jeremy said shocking the older man as he was about to ask him did he really remember being a new born

' Er I'll just go and tidy up you stay down here I'll look in on you later ' The man said as Jeremy looked up

' Theirs no need to be afraid of me I won't harm you ' Jeremy said shocking the nam again how the hell did that kid know he was scared

' Jeremy sr said no more and went back up stairs again to tidy up and put the inside the of that day behind them

Luckly their was no more incidents like that and life carried on best as normal for another few more years but when Jeremy was 12 disaster struck the small family as Jeremy's grandma Edna passed away

The woman was elderly and haven't kept very well in the last few weeks and she passed peacefully in her sleep leaving the 2 Jermys

Young Jeremy didn't go to the funirel and also he was glad as he heard Greg turned up with a new girlfriend as predeicted and Jo was gone apparently she'd kicked Greg out the house changed the locks so he had to stay in a motel room but he met another girl now but didn't bring her to the house as she didn't know about young Jeremy too

Also Jeremy had grown quite tall up still not a hair grew on him but he didn't let that bother him and now with his grandma gone young Jeremy had to help out more and he could see his grandpa wasent as fit as he used to be and he started making plans for after he was gone leaving the farm to young Jeremy not knowing that he was in a lot of debut and was close to loosing I but he didn't want to trouble the boy with such adult problems but truth was sadly the farm was no longer making money and more was being spent on it that being made from the farm but Jeremy sr was blind to that and even young Jeremy ease the aware of it

well that's that chappy done more to come thisnisntn10 yet


	7. Chapter 7

' Powder come here a second I need to talk you you about after I'm gone you have to listen it's vey important ' Jeremy sr said one day a couple of weeks later after he'd lost his grandma

' Gramps do we have to I don't like talking about this not now ' Jeremy said sighing a bit as he didn't want to think about that not yet

' Yes we do son I only want what's best for you now later please now when I die I want you to barricade yourself down here I will stock you up in tinned food and that you need to stay down here till your an adult really 18 ' Jeremy sr said

' Grandpa please. don't talk that way ' Young Jeremy said but he got cut off by the old man

" Look powder I won't last for ever I'm getting on and I haven't been well recently and I feel I might die before you reach adult hood so you have to bury yourself in the basement as the outside world is so cruel they will laugh and taunt you and they will come here and take you away from here and put you into care in the town far away and I won't be hear to stop them and also I want you to keep the farm safe don't let Greg get his greedy hands on it under stood son ..? Asked the older man as young Jeremy nodded

" Okay I will stay here in the basement and keep the farm safe don't worry " Young Jeremy quietly said as his grandpa smiled and said ' Good lad '

No more was said about that conversation and Jeremy and his granddad got on okay as they kept the farm running Jeremy sr worked hard during the day in all weathers and young Jeremy worked in the evenings or when it wasn't sunny both thriving to make money from the farm but it was a disaster as their was poor crops for 2 years running and their was no money made and also Jeremy sr had to let some of his animals go as he couldn't afford to feed them and the two could nearly feed themselves at times

' Things are bad we're not making any profits are we ..? Asked young Jeremy shocking his grandpa

' Well a little but not much I'm afraid it's looking bad really we're struggling to stay afloat and with the bad weather failed crops and that well that didn't help and I don't want to sell the farm it's been in the family for many years and I want you to have it when I go ' Jeremy sr said

' It's no big deal if I get it or not I just want what's best for you and wish I could do more ' Young Jeremy sighed

' Your doing a great job and don't worry I'm sure the farm will take off again and we will make a fortune and we can hire extra staff and get some more animals and don't worry about me I'll be fine ' Jeremy sr said smiling trying to convince his grandson but without much luck as the boy was still worried but said no more as he didn't want to upset the old man

the 2 Jeremy's worked hard putting all they had into the farm trying to make it work and earn money from it but without much luck and young Jeremy worried about his grandpa as the man was not well at all and he knew once he went he'd be alone in the world and very vunrable but young Jeremy's worse nightmare came true when he was only 16 a child really

Jeremy sr had been working hard on the farm as it was a hot day and he had told young Jeremy to stay in the basement and young Jeremy said when it started to cool down he'd go and help and take over for a bit give his grandpa a rest but Jeremy sr had come inside early as he really wasn't feeling well and thought a sit down would help release the pain

Jeremy sr felt a fight chest pain grip him and he tried to make it to his favourite comfy chair but he didn't make it he collapsed on the floor and summoned enough stregnth to call youbg Jeremy

Young Jeremy who had been down stairs reading ran up the stairs to find his grandpa collapsed and he panicked and he didn't even call for help,

' Podwer Jeremy remember what what I told you a couple of years ago stay hidden in the basement till your an adult their is a lot of tins down their just come up when you need too'and don't let Greg get the farm ' The man said

" No your. not going to die gramps your gonna be okay stay with me ' Said Jeremy close to tears

' I'm sorry I guess it's my time so be a good boy and remember what I told you okay ' Jeremy sr said before closing his eyes one last time

' Noooo gramps come back ' Screamed young Jeremy and he suddenly used his bare hands like a defibrillator giving his grandpa electric shocks to the heart hoping to restart it without luck but it was no use the old man was gone and now Jeremy was left on his own with no one to care for him and he didn't know what to do apart from try and revive his grandpa without luck so Jeremy spend the night alone kneeling on the floor next to the body of his grandpa

When the first light of dwan appears Jeremy rememberd his promise to his grandpa and he moved back down into his basement scared of what would happen next and a bit later as expected he heard cop cars in the distance getting closer as if they were coming to the house had someone called the cops as they heard screaming coming from the house

Jeremy sat in the darkest corner of the basement holding his breath and scared not knowing what was happening and if they were coming to the house how did they find out so soon no one knew that the old man had passed surly. not already then again maybe the neighbours who lived nearby haven't seen him out in the feilds and he had to stop for rests yestarday but how where they found out Jeremy would have to remain hidden till they left again and he hoped they'd leave real soon and to make matters worse a few of the neighbours had gathered too wondering what was going on

well that's that chappy done more to come


	8. Chapter 8

Deputy Harley Duncan and 2 other cops were first on the scene and Harley had just come on duty that morning and was sitting in the station looking through some paper work when he and the others were called out

' Okay so what's going on what did you see ..? Asked Harley to the crowd of onlookers that stood outside the farm house

' Theirs a thing a strange creature in the house I don't know what it is it seems to be living their only comes out at night I never got to see it close up but the old boy was keeping it locked up and I heard screams I think the thing killed him OMG it's not safe here '. Panicking woman said holding her little girl close to her

' Its the bogeyman mister it eats children I got told ' The little girl said as the deputy listened

' Oh don't be silly Sarah look it's a person I think it's his grandson the boy is deformed I think maybe retarded so the old man locked him away ' A coupe, said

' I think he's a phantom I dunno what the hell he is but he ain't human that's for sure " Another woman said

" Look sir just get it to hell outta their I don't want it being around when I have 3 small kids and get it far across state as possible ' A man said

Harley listened to a few more people before going into the house and he seen 2 other cops kneeling over the mans body and also the paramedics were their too talking to other cops

Harley wandered through the house looking at it and it seemed a nice house a bedroom downstairs that had photos of Edna and their was a double old style bed with a large raggedy Ann doll sitting on the bed. and other furniture in it also down stairs was a huge kitchen the lounge a downstairs bathroom and an empty room and upstairs was 3 more bed rooms including the old mans room another bathroom couple of closets and in the hallway was a large grandfather clock and a chair but nothing out the odenery

Suddenly a noise was heard from beneath them

' Shit what the hell was rhat ..? Asked one of the cops stamping his foot on the floor

' Don't do that it's him the one that everyone's talking about he's in the basement Harley said

' Want me to do down and arrest him ...? Asked another cop

' No don't go down their look the sherif is on his way he'll deal with it I ain't going down their God only knows what's down their I value my life too much " Harley said glancing at the floor as he too could hear the noises

As everyone was talking another another car with Sherif pulled up it was Douge Branham and he was about to get out the car when the radio went it was one o his friends still at his station

' Yeah I just got here now I'm going to ask them in a moment ..Yeah I still see his car he's still here I don't know how long we will be here I'll get back to you on that Douge said now getting out the car and glancing at the crowd who were all whispering and Douge was having a bad day as it was with privet matters and he diseased he'd talk to them later so went straight to the house to get filled in more

" Okay so what do we have what's happening ..? Asked Douge

" well neighbours heard screaming from here all through the night like a wild animal and they didn't see the old guy coming out early this morning to see to his animals as he was always up at 5 am so they called us in and we found the old man dead on the floor and the boy missing they say theirs a boy down their like a monster a freak of nature no one has ever seen him up close and he could be dangerous this ain't my terortry I never thought I'd say this I'm scared God only knows what we're dealing with ' Harley said

" Well I called social serves their sending someone out soon their trained to deal with these sort of situations ' Another cop said

" So you said a boy did you get his age ...? Asked Douge as the cops shook their head ' No we ain't going near him but he's confined to the basement we have 2 cops gauding the outside door to the basement in case he tries to escape so only way is up those stairs and past us " The cop said

' What about the deceased ..? Asked Douge looking at the body being loaded onto a trolley in a body bag

" Jeremy Reed he was 84 they say the boy was his grandson but people say the grandchild was put up for adoption the Son the boys father didn't want him and also his wife had just died killed by a lightning strike when she was pregnant the kid survived but was adopted out unless the old man took him but why would he hid him away and he never claimed any money for the kid ' The cop said as Douge just shrugged

' Maybe he was too proud too but let me know about how the man died I want a copy of the conerers report on things " Douge said

" Do you think the kid did it ..? Asked another cop

" Did what Sam kill his grandpa ..? Asked Douge

' Well if he did I ant arresting him you can cuff him I ain't touching him dunno what we're dealing with " Harley said as Douge rolled his eyes

Douge was going to say something else but stopped when he seen a car draw up and a woman with curly reddish brown hair to her shoulders stepped out smiling

Douge walked off the porch and half smiled at the woman

' Hey their Douge " She smiled

' Hey Jesse thanks for making the drive up here so sorry to have ruined your day ' Douge said

' It's no problem Douge that's what I'm here for so still in Wheteian county then ..?

' yeah bearly I guess here and their you know me but hey sorry I ruined you Sunday as I know you don't work Sundays ' Douge said with a sigh as he and Jesse headed into the house

' It's no big deal well I guess if someone had to better you then ' Jesse said with a laugh

' Sorry bout that so how's things with you then been a while " Douge said

" Yeah it has and the same really nothing changes typical life of a social worker I guess ' Jesse said as Harley came to meet them again

' Douge Douge I can hear him again he's moving around down their God knows what he's up to ' Harley said glancing at Jesse and then back at the house

' Please don't tell me you tried to talk to him. I told you not too ' Douge said

' Hell no you bet your ass I didn't Harley said

" Good just leave him to us you stand guard on the porch we won't be long ' Douge said

" Well if you need back up radio me " Harley said as Douge and Jesse went in and Harley gave her a brief ' hi Miss Caldwell

Douhe led the way into the house whist Jesse glanced about her looking at some family photos that were on the wall but their was none of young Jeremy so Jesse had no idea what she was getting herself in for

" So you said a boy maybe a child ' Jesse said

' Yeah I guess what that is more a teen but I don't know really look the old man died here last night neighbours found him this morning they heard him or something scream during the night but we're scared to interfear so once the screaming stopped they stepped in to help and the boy had vanished but we figured out the kid is the old mans grandson Douge said

' okay so where is he the boy ...? Asked Jesse as Douge led Jesse to the kitchen where they seen a door in the floor and a pushed back rug

" You mean he's down their ' Said Jesse shocked

' he won't come out of the cellar we tried talking to him one of the cops said the boy yelled go away but we don't know also he didn't report his grandfathers death either' Douge said as Jesse knelt down shocked

" look Jesse if your thinking the boy had anything to do with it he didn't we already know that he died of natural causes he had been ill and was old " Douge said

' Okay so what am I doing here can't we contact family to take the boy ' Jesse said

' Not as easy as that look Jesse we don't know what we're dealing with the neighbours are talking and are scared they say he may be retarded some say he's deformed or physically handicapped I dunno really and truthfully speaking I couldn't think who else to. All you came to mind the kid is scared enough and as you have a good way with kids that are different well I thought you'd could go down and try and talk him out without us having to drag him out in cuffs ' Douge said as Jesse sighed

' I really dunno the kids I work with well I don't think their like him ' Jesse begun

' I know but Jesse look the neighbours talk about him their scared and they think he's like some kind of a phantom and I haven't met one person yet that has got a good look at him ' Douge said

' So what are you trying to telll me then ..? Asked Jesse

' Well I guess the old folks his grandparents kept him down their all his life like some kind of dark family secret they were ashamed off I dunno ' Douge said as Jesse sighed and opened the cellar door

' Jesse ... Be careful we don't know what we're dealing with 'Douge said quietly befor he and Jesse headed down the cellar stairs both feeling a bit scared well that's that chappy done more later


	9. Chapter 9

" Look Douge I'll be fine don't worry I'm sure if delt with worse than this boy ' Said Jesse making a face before she headed down to the cellar

" Hello anyone here where are you ' Jesse said nearly tripping and falling over

' Carefull it's really dark down here you should have brought a flashlight ' Said Douge leading Jesse down the stairs and both looked around but seen nothing really as it was almost pitch black and Doug "s little flashlight wasent that strong

' Hello boy come on out I've brought someone to talk to you she can help you ' Douge said

' Hello hey their my name is Jesse it's okay I just wanna talk to you that's all ' Yelled Jesse but got no reply

Jesse looked at Douge for a moment as he only shrugged but said nothing

' Hey are you okay down here in the dark do you think we can turn the light on " Jesse said looking at a small light in the corner that she could just make out

Again their was now reply

' Maybe the kid is scared ' Whisperd Douge as Jesse nodded

' Hey it's okay theirs no need to be afraid not with me and we won't hurt you I promise okay ' Said Jesse

' I'm not afraid ' came a very quiet voice from a darkened corner making Jesse and Douge look at each other

' What's your name ..? Asked Jesse softly going over to where the voice came from

' Powder came a soft reply

" Is that a name or a nickname ..? Asked Jesse getting closer but she was a little scared now wondering who the voice belonged to

' He..He was getting coffee when he fell he just fell ove and died he haven't even well you see and he died I tried to help him I really tried but he he " Powder said but Douge cut him off

" We know that look son I told you now. Your not in any trouble so don't worry about that ' Douge added

' Can we just see you ..? Asked Jesse

' Why ..? Asked powder confusing Jesse a bit and a dark shape withdrew further into the corner as if trying to disappear

' Come on its okay no one is going to hurt you and your not in any trouble it's okay gimme your hand ' Jesse said gently putting out her hand

At first nothing happened then very slowly a pure white hand came out the darkness and took Jesses warm hand and slowly Powder came into the dimly lit basement blinking against the light and both Jesse and Douge gasped a little now they understood and the 3 of them stood for a few moments just starring till Douge broke the silence

' What's your real name son .. ? asked Douge

" Jeremy Reed " Jeremy said quietly

' Have you been down here all night then Jeremy ..? Asked Douge as Jeremy nodded

" Dear God you must be starved have you eaten at all ..? Asked Jesse

' No ' Jeremy replied

' Can you get us both something to eat anything sherif ' Said Jesse looking at Douge who was still stairing

" It's okay we will both be alright I'm just going to have a chat with Jeremy' Jesse said glancing back at Jeremy who leaned against a shelf now looking at his feet in a shy way

' Huh okay I'll be right back ' Douge said still not taking his eyes off the boy

' So have you been living down here then ..? Asked Jesse as Jeremy sat on the bed and also nodded

" Yes " He replied softly

' Why didn't you tell anyone when you knew he was dead ..? Asked Jesse

' Grandpa said their would be a day when he would die like grandma died and that people would come here and see me and try and take me away so I had to barracked myself in here ' Said Jeremy looking up at Jesse and a tear rolled down his cheek

Jesse was speechless not knowing what to say really for once she was lost for words

Meanwhile Douge had come back up the stairs and seen Harley again

' So what's going on did you see the kid or not ..? Asked Harley

" Just get back their keep an eye on the place but don't go down their I'll tell you later " Said Douge looking at Harley and putting on his jacket

' Okay sir Harley replayed going back into the house and not hearing Douge talking on his raido

' Lucy this is Barnum I'm still out at the Reeds place listen we got something out here Moines going to believe I can't say what yet needs to be seen to believed ' Douge said before leaving and going for some food for Jesse and Jeremy or knowing what the boy liked to eat and thinking he was a typical American teen he would get him some cola and a burger

Though Douge was worried about leaving Jesse alone with Jeremy as he didn't know what to make of the boy Jesse seemed okay and she was the one doing most of the talking

Jesse was fascinated by Jeremy she had never seen anything like him and he seemed a really sweet guy not the monster the neighbours said he was

Jesse looked around and played with a little home made wooden toy a ball on a slope that made images pop up and a few other homemade wooden toys along with a closet and dresser that had a small oil lamp that Jesse turned on giving them some light

' So have you always lived down here must get lonely " Jesse said as Jeremy shrugged

' Most of the time I'd help around the farm do all the work round here well least till the sun gets too high then I go indoors grandma gave me sunglasses but they don't help so I just tend to go outside when the sun isn't around or at night ' Jeremy said

'Did you know that they make contact lenses that can protect your eyes from the sun all the time ""? Asked Jesse as Jeremy shrugged

' Yeah I read about it and grandma said they cost too much my grandparents didn't have a lot of money for these things their money went into the farm " Jeremy said with another shrug as he watched Jesse look around the place

' Jesse looked at all the shelves filled with books their must have been hundreds of books their perhaps more than the towns library also she gently ran her hand over the large globe making it spin a little

' You have so many books here " Jesse said

' My grandpa got them he'd go traveling on farm business buying in new livestock and stuff and he'd bring me back some books and other things I need " Jeremy said looking at Jesse

" So when's the last time you were in school " Jesse asked

' Iv never been to school if read about it though ' Jeremy said shocking Jesse a bit

" But you said you read all these books ..Asked Jesse looking at all the books

' Everyone of them ' Replyed Jeremy with a smile

"Wow even this one ..? Asked Jesse picking up a book that was aimed at someone twice Jeremy's age

' Wow I know a lot of collage kids that couldn't get through this one ' Said Jesse looking a the book

" Pick a page " Jeremy suddenly said making Jesse look up

" Okay two hundred and sixteen " Jesse said seeing that Jeremy was wanting her to test him

Jeremy paused a little before speaking

' Where lies the final habour where we unmourn no more im what we rapt ether sails of the world of which the weariest will never weary where is the foundling's father hidden our souls are like the orphans who's unwedded mothers die in bearing them the secret of our parentry lies in the grave and we must their to learn it ' Jeremy said shocking Jesse

The words that Jeremy had just said without looking at the book was their in front of her he had memorised them perfectly

' You know the whole book ' Jesse said stunned as Jeremy nodded

' Yeah I know them all every one of them ' Jeremy said as if it was no big deal stunning Jesse as she looked at the shelfs that were stacked high with books

Jesse had worked with a lot of kids in the past but none seemed as smart as Jeremy did here was a young boy that had never been to school in his life and he seemed smarter than may of the kids she knew that did go to school and again Jesse found herself lost for words the boy seemed a genius

well that's that chappy done more to come


	10. Chapter 10

" Okay so what the hell is going on down their and you left miss Cauldwell are you crazy he could be a killer or anything if that thing hurts her ' Befun Harley but Douge cut him off

' Look. All down the kids okay he won't hurt her okay look the kids albino he's been hidden away because maybe the old folks were embarrassed by him some of the people around here are backwards in their thinking and don't understand things but the kids harmless ' Said Douge as Harley made a face

' Look go and clear them back this ain't a freak show nothing to see " Douge added looking at the crowd of gathers onlookers

" Okay come on everybody shows over get back and I mean way back beyond the verchals come on let's go back back " Harley yelled to the whispering crowds as Douge went back inside again

" Is he ready yet ..? Douge asked to Jesse who just came out the cellar

' Yes he is ' Jesse said as both looked at the cellar door

' Come on its okay Jeremy ' Jesse said gently as Jeremy slowly came up the stairs now dressed smartly in a suit and had a large brown case with him containing his clothes and a couple of books

Slowly Jeremy came up the steps as if he was a bit scared and. It sure of what was going on or what would become of him

Jeremy paused for a bit on the pouch and sensed everyone was staring at him and also he felt the hot sun burn his pale skin as it was a hot day and normally he'd been sheltering from the sun

' Its alright you don't have to be afraid Jeremy ' Jesse said thinking that Jeremy was scared

' Your the one afraid your afraid for me ' Jeremy replied shocking Jesse and she was afraid

Jesse was scared of what others would think of this boy how would be accepted into society as she knew people could be cruel and she was afraid of Jeremy being bullied and it was as if Jeremy had read her mind but she said nothing as she was a bit shocked

" Okay everyone step back gibe the guy some space stay back ' Yelled Harley as Souge Jesse and Jeremy headed towards the cars and everyone in the crowd all starred at him stunned and some people pulled their children closer and a few whispers of ' OMG what is he ' was heard

Suddenly as Jeremy passed the cop cars he suddenly set off the sirines making everyone jump and other cops went running to stop them

' Jeremy what don't you get in here I'll take that ' Said Douge opening the door of Jesses car for Jeremy to get in and then taking his case and putting it in the trunk of the car and he paused a little

' It's okay Douge we'll be fine I'll catch up with you later ' Jesse said before driving off leaving Douge behind as he had loose business to tie up involving the farm

It was at that moment Douge noticed all the lightning conductors on the room their was loads of them and that made him curious as he never seen anything like that before in his life and when looking at them he didn't see Harley come up behind him and he also noticed the lightning conductors

' Have you ever seen so many lightning rods on one goddamn house weird also I just got off the phone to the corner now they said the old boy died of natural causes but their was evidence of fibrillation his body was duced with electricity that old man was laying in their on the floor dead all night but when paramedics showed up this morning and tried paddles on him and in the end their paddles stopped working ' Harley said

" Wait are you tying to tell me that the kid electrocuted the old man what dose he think he is doctor Frankenstein " Said Douge

" I dunno well I'm just saying that thing is more than an albino Douge that thing is spooky and I want nothing to do with it ' Harley said shocking Douge a bit

" Well I never thought a man too white for you their Harley ' Said Douge shocking the other man

' what do ya mean by that ..? Harley said

" You know what I mean if it was up to you we'd have black people slaves again picking cotton in the cotton feilds again ' Douge said as Harley was very racist and was into white supremacy and was a member of the KKK and often used the N word in fact Harley hated black people

Harley said nothing as he starred at the lightning rods on the roof trying to imagine what went on in their and what were they dealing with

Meanwhilw elsewhere Jesse had arrived in Wheaton city Jesse was still driving and watching Jeremy play with the electric windows without touching them also he seemed fascinated by the city as he had never seen a city before yet the city was more of a large a few stores a bank a elementary school a lot of houses a movie theatre a kids play park and a few other. buildings yet their was a lot of people and cars and a couple of buses things Jeremy only seen in books but never in real life and it fascinated him as everything was new to him

Jesse drove right through the town keeping one eye on the road and one on Jeremy observing him but noting was said

Jeremy watched them drive through the town and back into the country again and back into the middle of nowhere but in the distance he could see a very large building he wasent sure what the building was at first

Truth was Jesse had no idea what to do with Jeremy would the boys father come to take him or any relitive come so just now he was made ward of state as he was just 16 and still a child and only place Jesse could take him was to a home for boys that was in the middle of nowhere really

Jesse and Jeremy passed a few smaller buildings till they reached the large one and in the distance young male voices was heard

Not far from the building in one of the feilds a group of young boys in their teens were playing at Rugby and were all chasing each other for the ball

Jeremy glanced at the boys not knowing what to make of the boys as he never seen kids his own age before

' Hey don't let them fool ya they spend most of their time looking tough but their. not once and once you get to know them you'll find out that their mostly scared and lonely kids like everybody else they have their problems too and their not as bad as they look ' Jesse said looking at Jeremy who was unsure

As Jesse and Jeremy got out the car Jeremy paused a bit to look at the boys who still carried on their game

' Come on catch the ball Mitch a boy yelled to a small blond boy who paused and stared at Jeremy as he just seen him but didn't notice the ball hit his head

Jeremy watched that but said nothing and as he and Jesse headed inside everyone stopped to stair not knowing what to think

' Oh man check that out"

' Oh wow is he coming here " the boys said stunned

' What the hell is that thing ' A young dark haired boy said stunned watching Jeremy vanish inside

" Ignore them look I need to make some calls just now you sit here and we will soon get you settled in and don't worry everything will be okay ' Jesse said as Jeremy sat down outside Jesses office and for the first time ever he felt nervous

Jesse called a friend called Erin who also knew about Jeremy now

' Yeah we got here safety but omg you really need to see him Erin to know what I'm saying you need to see him he's sitting out their in the hallway terrified and truthfully speaking I have never seen anything like him and I have seen a lot of kids in my job that's exactly what I mean it's because of the way he's lived his grandparents kept him hidden away and he doesn't seem to know what things are or what they do things that we take for granted common everyday objects simple ideas he's never been exposed to and he seems to be so well educated yet has never been to school and really I think he's a lot like a little child I just don't understand him ' Jesse said unaware that Jeremy heard everything

Jeremy sat out in the corridor playing with his hat and listening when he was aware he had an audience it was the boys from the playing feilds who'd followed him in and were looking through a glass door trying to get a glimpse of him and all muttering stuff

Jeremy glanced at the boys who he heard say shit he's seen us and then scatterd running back outside again so not to get caught and also Jesse had come out at that moment too smiling

' Okay let's get you settled in I'll show you your new room if you want to follow me ' Jesse said as Jeremy nodded and got up picking up his case and followed Jesse

well that's that chappy done more to come


	11. Chapter 11

Jesse lead Jeremy outside again and past the stairing boys who all stood with their mouths open in shock

' Wow have you ever seen anything like that that is weird ' Said a boy who was holding the ball now

' God sake man is he for real he looks like an alien ' A boy with long hair said and their was more comments of wow and a few of OMG

' Okay okay leave him alone boys be nice now the poor guy has just lost the only family he has and doesn't need this ' Said Jesse glancing at the other boys who didn't reply but just stood and starred

' They don't like me ' Jeremy said

' Oh don't say that they're like this with all new comers everything will. W okay in a few days you'll all be good friends so don't worry about them and they were all scared and unsure when they first came here but come on I'll take you to where you'll be staying' Said Jesse leading Jeremy across the field to another small building

' Now usually our boys share these are like small cottage blocks their mainly for sleeping in we have a large dinning hall where evereyoje eats together and a rec room where you can take up a hobby we encourage the boys to do that and also we play a lot of sport we do ruby as you can see also soccer dodge. ball and other sports and we had a new sports centre that built a couple of years ago and their plans to build a swimming pool later in year so that will be good and also you will be pleased to know we have a library too okay maybe not as big as your privet one but we have a lot of good books in their ' Jesse said leading Jeremy to a small house

' Now this place can house up to 8 if you. boys want to share but just now it's empty I thought I'd put you in here just now and later on if you want to share we'll we can move you we used to have 2 boys in here in the past but not sure what happened to them but anyway you have a shower room and bathroom no this is where you'll sleep ' Jesse said leading Jeremy into a small room

Jeremy looked around at the room not saying anything at first or maybe not sure what to make of it

The room was small and had 2 single beds in it also a closet and dresser and mirror and chair and a small rug it was very basic and the window was small too and overlooked the playing feilds

' Well this is it I guess not much but it's comfy I guess also we can get a shelf put up for your books and maybe later you can put posters up some of the boys have posters on their wall and dare I say a few have a soft toy like a teddy bear little personal touches but it's up to yourself now their is a dresser behind you so you can unpack and fold away your clothes and if the sun gets too bright just draw the curtains and if you need anything I'm always in the main building " Jesse said watching Jeremy place his case on the bed and look around the room but he said nothing

' Well er. okay I'll let you settle in now I have important stuff to do and paper work to catch up on so if you want to make yourself at home ' Begun Jesse but Jeremy cut her off shocking her a little

' It's not home ' He said

' I know that but you have to stay here just now ' Begun Jesse but again was cut off

' Why why can't I stay at the farm I was happy their that was my home ' Jeremy said

' Look I know you were but your just sixteen and in the eyes of the law your a child and you need someone to look after you and till someone comes foward to care for you well I'm afraid you have to stay here but let's hope it's not for long and a family member can be traced ' Jesse said but Jeremy didn't reply

' Well I need to get back to the main building I will come over later and see how your settling in and if you have problems just come to the main building my name is on my office door 'Jesse said before leaving and going. back to the main building leaving Jeremy sitting on the bed looking out the window

Jeremy sighed defeated and eventually packed away his things and changed his clothes but he didn't leave his room till Jesse had to come for him as it was meal time and though Jeremy didn't want to leave his room hunger got the best of him and it been hours since he had ate the burger and his stomach growled in protest so he followed Jesse to the dinning hall and seen the rest if the boys

Jeremy felt a bit nervous at seeing the crowd their must have been at least a couple of hundred and the dining hall was very noisy with boys yelling and shouting and one boy teasing another by stealing his food but everyone fell silent when Jeremy came in and you could hear a pin drop

' Okay if you want to get some food and find a seat Jeremy ' Jesse said before leaving again as she ate in her office

' Jeremy felt very nervous as he made his way to the food area as he felt everyone stair and once he got his food he sat by himself trying to blend in so to say

After a few moments some of the other boys forgot about him and once again the dining hall became noisy but at a table nearby the same group of boys he'd seen earlier that day still starring but Jeremy tried to ignore them and their whispering and laughing and someone even tried to hit him with something and already a bit of food just missed him that was also thrown by someone but the ringleader of the boys Jeremy seen earlier kept starring and had an idea so he and his friends got up from their table taking their food too and sat at Jeremy. table next to him whist still starring

Jeremy looked up briefly before going back to eating again and trying to ignore the boys but they had different ideas

' Why do you look like that you look like some Vampure from outta space are you an alien ..? Asked the ringleader whist the other boys looked on and now all the boys in the room fell quiet again but Jeremy didn't reply and carried on eating

' Did they kick ya outta cancer camp do you have some kinda disease ' The boy asked glancing at his friends as Jeremy looked at the boy now but didn't reply

' Don't look at me man hear what I said are you deaf I don't like your eyes your eyes are weird ' the boy said as Jeremy looked at him

Suddenly the boy took Jeremy's food tray away and passed it to a friend

' Okay so your new now what dose a new guy got to do here when he arrives ' The boy said stealing Jeremy's bread roll and eating it before glancing at his friends

' He's gotta do the do ' Another boy said

' Yeah your the new guy it's your first day here first meal here now you gotta wear your spoon ' The boy said to the sound of laughter but Jeremy tried to ignore him

' You ever wore your spoon now you have two choices you can eathier wear it at the end of your nose you show him Mitch ' The boy said looking at a small thin blond boy who sat nearby

The boy licked his thumb rubbing it on the spoon and placed it on his oss to some laughter and he laughed too

' Now you can wear it like that like he's doing or the other way which is up your ass you choose ' The boy said to more laughter

Jeremy kept looking at the boy as he took the spoon from him and starred at it for a moment before rubbing the spoon with his thumb and balancing it on the table confusing the others

' Hey what you doing the boy said looking at Jeremy as he continued rubbing the spoon and mailing it stand by itself and then suddenly the spoon attarwcyed all the cuttlery in the entire dining hall and knifes forks spoons came flying from every direction making the boys duck in fear for their lives and a few were yelling Jeeze and shit as they got scared and bits of food went flying all over the boys which was quite funny to watch

All the cutlery piled into a tall structure and it freaked everyone out but Jeremy wasent finished his trick

A spoon suddenly jumped out of the cutlery box and danced across the table shocking everyone before hitting the tower and sending it flying

A couple of the boys from other tables ran out terrified and Jeremy sat smiling pleased with his trick but the boys at his table didn't look too happy and also the fact that they were wearing their lunch instead of eating it didn't help either and soon Jeremy regretted his little trick but luckily the boys didn't do anything they moved to another table that was also cleaner and left Jeremy alone but they still starred and whispered and the boy called Mitch was heard I'm scared man he's freaky

well that's that chappy done that scene made me laugh in the film the looks on their faces was priceless lol more to come


	12. Chapter 12

A little later still worried about Jeremy Douge called Jesse to see how the boy was settling in and that

' So how is things going Jess has he settled in yet must be a huge upheaval for him " Douge said on the phone

' I really don't know what to say he won't come out of his room he eventually unpacked last I seen of him he was in his room just sitting their starring out the window and appartently their was an incident in the dining room that scared some of the boys ' Jesse said

' An indecent what kind of incident did anyone get hurt ..? Asked Douge

' No no one was hurt but some of the kids got a bit scared and ran out apparently according to Mitch John Box was talking to him and Jeremy did a trick or something with the cutlery they said he's like a human magnet and he drew every bit of cutlery in the dining hall to him and he made a spoon dance Mitch was terrified I wasent their at the time but he came bardging into my office as if he just heard the 3 minute warning and when I went to the dining room their was cuttlery and food everywhere and some of the boys had food in their hair it was like if a food fight had. broken out I questioned John Box about it but he didn't say much as usual John being John was acting tough but I think even he was scared ' Jesse said

' Did you talk to Jeremy about it get his side to the story ..? Asked Douge

" Yes I did he said he didn't want to talk about it and shut me out I think that he thinks I'm the bad guy here taking him away from the farm and putting him here I told him he has to stay here he's still a child and he has to stay here till someone claims him have you had any luck trying to trace his family yet Douge he must have someone " Said Jesse

' No not yet we know he has a father he remarried and was last seen in Washington that was a few years ago but I'll keep trying just keep an extra eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything that could harm you or the other boys " Douge said

" I won't and don't worry we will be fine so are you heading home or are you still at work then ..? Asked Jesse

' Heading home now just finished for the day and I don't like leaving Emma too long ' with the way things are. You know Said Douge

' I understand how is she anyway ...? Asked Jesse

' Not good Jesse she's in a lot of pain and the morphine isn't helping and their is no more the doctors can do for her sadly ' Douge said sadly

' Oh Douge I'm so sorry Emma is a lovely woman too I remember her before she took ill she was so lively always happy a smile for everyone and such a caring woman " Jesse said sadly

' Yup that was Emma okay she'd do anything for anyone such a good heart ' Douge said sadly

Douge chatted to Jesse for another few moments before hanging up and then he headed home to Emma It when he reached the house he got a shock

Their standing on the porch was a young dark haired man who looked at Douge and said ' Papa it was Douge son Steve

The pair starred at each other but never spoke as they had a huge fall out a few years ago Steve came out as Gay and that horrified Douge and Douge threw him out his hose disowning him

( Flashback ) ' Papa mama I have to tell you something very important ' Said Steve 6 years earlier

' You haven't got some young girl pregnant now have you ' Said Douge a bit shocked

' No papa I haven't you know I'm not like that ' Steve replied

' What is it then are you getting married then I have never seen you bring a girl home I didn't even know you had a girlfriend ' Emma said looking at her son

' No but it is about relationships you see this is hard for me to explains really but I ..I look I don't really like girls sure their okay as friends but sexually I prefare men I'm sorry but I'm gay ' Steve said shocking his father but Emma didn't seem to mind

' well I hope you stay safe son with Aids and that a threat ' Emma said but Douge took it bad

A huge argument broke out that night a table got over turned a vase was smashed and Douge disowned him and threw him out the house telling him never to come back and both Emma and Steve ended up in tears and Steve never showed his face again until now . ) End of flashback)

Douge stood on the porch watching Steve get into his car and drive off before heading inside to see his wife but he wasent happy about his son turning up

' Did you see Stevie he came by to visit ..? Asked a blonde woman that was the house keeper but Douge walked away towards Emma's room ignoring the woman

' He stayed three hours did her a lot more good than those damn pain killers she was hurting all day before he got here he cheered her up he even got her laughing ' The house keeper said but Douge didn't reply instead he looked at the pills on the nightstand and picked up a small silver box he suddenly seen that wasn't their before but he had seen the box before in the past

' Oh he brought her that too he knew it meant a lot to her " The woman said as Douge placed the box on the nightstand and kissed Emma and placed his cheek on her head and whispers ' I love you I'm here now angel it's okay '

Douge beloved wife was sadly dying of cancer and had very little time left and that tore him apart as he had know Emma since high school and she'd been his prom date too and he hated seeing her like this

When Douge first met Emma she was very pretty with dark blonde hair in a pony tail very smart and very fit and she loved singing and dancing and she had a great sense of humour and always smiling and laughing and that attracted Douge to her so they got married and she worked for a while in the town hall and also she sometimes sang at events till she left to have Steve and became a stay at home mom but remained pretty and still active till she fell ill now she was very weak and frail and lost a lot of weight and all her hair and could hardly even lift her hand so the house keeper was also her carer and seeing Emma like that broke Douge heart that he was losing his beautiful wife

' So what happened out at the Reed farm today I heard something about a retarded boy that they have up at the state home now who is he did you see him what dose he look like ..? The woman asked being nosy

' I dunno what he is or much about him but retarded he's not ' Said Douge not really paying much attention he was too busy caring about his wife and tending to her and holding her hand and talking to her and eventually Douge changed out of his day clothes into his pajamas and lay down next to Emma like he did every night and fell asleep holding her hand just in case she passed in the night he wanted to be with her

Well that's that a happy done


	13. Chapter 13

Jeremy managed to keep a low profile and avoid everyone for 2 days and after the dining hall incident he was allowed to eat in his room as the boys didn't want him in their but 2 days later a doctor visited the home to give Jeremy a check up see how he was

The doctor measured Jeremy's height took his weight and asked him some questions about his health and apart from the problems that were related to his albinism sensitive skin eyes and poor eye sight Jeremy seemed quite healthy and the doctor was happy with him

' Well apart from having no body hair which is unrelated to his albinism and the problems he has related to that he seems fine and with all the farm work he did he's a very fit young man he seems pretty strong too in fact he's build like an athlete slender and strong and I think he will be fine I'm happy with him his heart rate is normal blood pressure nothing wrong with the boy " The doctor said looking at Jeremy who put his shirt on after he was examined

' Thats good oh I'm pleased to hear that and the optometrists said that his contact lenses will be ready by the end of the week ' Jesse said

' Yes they will be they will be calling him old blue eyes in time of the county fair so you guys are coming I take it right ..? Asked the doctor

' Yes we will we go every year and the boys love it look thanks Doc for coming I really appreciate it for coming at such short notice ' Jesse said smiling and shaking the mans hand

' Aww it's my pleasure I see you guys soon and good day to you Mr Jeremy Reed it was a pleasure meeting you too ' The doctor said smiling but Jeremy didn't return the smile

' Hey Jeremy listen out okay I want you to think about something ' Said Jesse catching Jeremy's attention

' Now we attend school in town at Wheten high now I remember you saying you never been to school but I think your very smart maybe smarter than some of the kids their and you certainly wouldn't be at an intellectual disadvantage their and I know most of the teachers and their really nice so anyway but I'm not forcing you so al I'm saying is you like to attend school one day next week I can arrange it but it's entirely up to you I'm not forcing you " Jesse said as Jeremy looked at her before fixing the buttons on his shirt

' Will my contacts be ready by Monday ...? Asked Jeremy now replying to Jesses question

' Yeah sure these things do take long to make you will probably have them by end of this week but Jeremy please think about what I said your such a bright boy and I feel you could really do something with your life instead of sitting in your room all day but I'll leave you to get dressed ' Jesse said giving Jeremy a pat on the arm before leaving to go back to her office as she had things to do

Jeremy thought about the offer part of him was sacred about going out into huge public places but part of him longed to go to school maybe learn things he never learned before and see and experience things he only read about so he made up his mind and a little later he desired to tell Jesse what he desired

Jesse was on her office when she heard the soft knock on the door and was rushing about looking for stuff and also trying to tidy up a bit too

' Come in doors open ' Jesse yelled and got a shock to see Jeremy standing their

' Oh Jeremy I didn't really expect to see you here I'm really sorry I'm in a rush and I've lost my ' Begun Jesse but Jeremy cut her off before she could finish

' Keys their by the photocopier you put them their earlier ' Said Jeremy shocking Jesse

How did Jeremy know they were their he had no idea the keys were missing and he never been in her office okay he sat outside but set coor inside it before

' Oh wow thank you ' Said Jesse stunned as Jeremy gave a small smile before lowering

' Im sorry I'm just all over the place today I have to rush into town things to do in their and I'll probably have to have lunch on the go again I have no time to sit down it feels ' Jesse said as Jeremy shrugged a little

' I will give it a try ' Jeremy said quietly

' Give what a try , ? Asked Jesse forgetting what she had said to Jeremy earlier

' School but if I don't like it I'm not going back " Jeremy said

" Oh that's good well done you won't regret it and who knows you may make some friends " Jesse said smiling as Jeremy shrugged as he got up to leave

' Hey Jeremy remember the budger we ate the other day in your basement did you,enjoy it ..? Asked Jesse

' It was alright " Jeremy replied a little confused

' Have you had a McDonald's before like a fast food burger ..? Asked Jesse

" My grandpa used to bring some back for me to try so yes ' Jeremy said

' well how do you fancy a trip to town with me I normally don't do this might cause jeliousy amongst the boys but you did save my life telling me where the keys were and it will be a new experience for you ' Jesse said smiling

Jeremy wanted to say no but Jesse was being so nice to him and he wondered if he could have her as a friend after all and she seemed a nice person

' Okay I guess so " Jeremy said looking at the floor

' Great hey as your nice and strong can you help me put these in the trunk watch their heavy ' Said Jesse handing a cardboard box full of stuff to Jeremy to carry to the car

' Just put them in their ' Jesse said as Jeremy put the things in the boot before getting into the car and also way in the distance he could hear the boys playing again but he ignored them as Jesse drove off and headed into town

" So what kind of music do you like I like a bit of country and have to say Elvis is good too growing up I was in love with Elvis along with every other female in the states I think ' Jesse said smiling turning on the radio but she got nothing but static

' Hmm, that's weird I can't get a station it was working fine earlier today ' Jesse said turning the radio off as the static hurt her ears

' Oh you remember the sherif Douge Barnum the guy that got us the burgers well years ago his wife used to be a country singer she sang in clubs and that she's doing some Shinia Twain Cher and that but when I used to be a huge Bruce Springsteen fan he was good but guess it was a fad and my brother he loved Kiss he even tried to scam his way into one of their concerts years ago him and a couple of friends saying they won a competition crazy guys so did you listen to music ..? Asked Jesse as Jeremy looked out the window but didn't reply and Jesse just sighed it was clear Jeremy wasent one for small talk

Jesse and Jeremy drove on and headed into town and being a weekday it was a little quieter than the other day but still a lot of people around and that did make Jeremy feel a bit nervous but he said nothing

well thats that chappy done more to come I have plans for Jeremy and Jesse so their is some added bits that were not in the movie


	14. Chapter 14

Jesse drove through the countryside and into town as she had things on that day and wanted to treat Jeremy too

' Okay were here now I'll park up here theirs a little side area just off the main road I often park here " Jesse said smiling pulling into a small area before stopping the car and again Jeremy said nothing but just sat looking out the window

' Okay first I need to drop some letters off at the post office and I need to get some stamps and I need to get a few other things then we can grab lunch how dose that sound ...? Asked Jesse smiling as Jeremy looked at her and shrugged

" Okay let's go also might need to pick up groceries too so we need to stop by the mini market ' Jesse said rambling on as her and Jeremy walked into town

As expected everyone all starred at Jeremy but they said nothing and a few cars pamped their horns at him making Jeremy turn round and one Guy yelled out ' Fuck sake what is that thing

' Ignore them Jeremy some people are so ignorant come on' Jesse said glancing at the car that sped off

Jeremy began to regret agreeing going into town with Jess he knew she was being kind by doing this but he felt vulnerable and so exposed and everyone all staired st him as they had never seen anything like him and also he heard a few people whisper OMG and one woman who was srairing at him ran and got her husband saying ' Dave Dave come and see this you won't believe it and also a small crowd seemed to have gathered and followed Jeremy which annoyed Jesse

" Look just leave him alone will you your all grown adults he's just a kid that is albino that's all God your worse than kids the lot of you ' Jesse said making the crowd all embarrassed and they walked away muttering

' Dont think they will bother us again we can enjoy our morning ' Jesse said smiling at Jeremy but he didn't reply

Jeremy still got a few stairs when he went into the mini market and the weird thing was when he passed the checkouts the cash registers started going crazy

' What my bill should be eleven dollars not eleven hundred dollars " Yelled a woman who seen the numbers go crazy on the till

' I'm sorry ma'am but our registers don't seem to be working right now ' The worker said but when Jeremy stepped away the cash registers went back to normal

Jeremy pushed the cart around as Jesse got the groceries and was not really aware that Jeremy broke the cash registers but when it was their turn to pay for their things the cash registers broke again and sadly to jesse's fustrationnshe couldn't get her groceries so she would have to go back for them later

When Jesse went to the post office Jeremy suggested he'd stay outside as he didn't want to cause any more problems and he told Jesse he'd be okay so reluctantly she went in

As Jeremy stood outside he heard a soft whining noise and heard a young girls voise saying ' No Robbie leave him alone

Jeremy looked up to see. Young girl of 12 maybe 13 with a large friendly dog that was licking his hand and she wasent staining at him

' I'm really sorry but he's just over friendly sometimes he can be a nightmare ' The girl said then something hit Jeremy the girl was blind and couldn't see Jeremy

' Its okay no harm done ' Jeremy begun but got cut off by a woman who was screaming at the girl

' OMG Carly Carly get away from him Now ' The woman said running over and grabbing the girl

' Mom I'm okay what's going on .. Asked the girl

' Never you mind come on now ' The woman said starring at Jeremy and dragging the girl and dog away

' What was all that about Jeremy ...Asked Jesse coming out and looking at the woman in the distance but Jeremy didn't reply And only shrugged

' Okay let's grab a burger we will find a seat then grab some food Jesse said leading Jeremy into McDonald's that had quite a few people in and it was all new to Jeremy and he looked around

' Jeremy Jeremy lets sit over hear it's nice and quiet here I like this seat and usually sit here when I come ' Said Jesse gently tugging on Jeremy's shirt sleeve and leading him to a seat near the back of the restraint

Jeremy followed looking around fascinated as everything was all new to him

Okay you sit here and keep an eye on the bags I'll get the food what do you fancy I usually go a little crazy burger cheese lettuce tomatoes and fries and a large Pepsi my little indulgence so to say ' Said Jesse with a laugh as Jeremy looked at the menu

' will I get you the same then ..? Asked Jesse as Jeremy nodded and gave a small smile and Jesse went to get the food

Jeremy sat quietly watching Jesse join the que to get the food and as usual people started staring at him whispering so Jeremy kept his head down trying to ignore them and soon he felt a rolled up napkins that had sauce on it hit him and when Jeremy turned round he seen a group of teens laughing

' OMG check it out that is weird ' girl said laughing and making the others laugh

' What you looking at freak don't look at us what are you ..? A boy said again getting laughs and also other people turned round to stair

' Holy God what is that thing I'm outta here that will put me off my lunch ' A man said grabbing his food and leaving and also saying to one of the workers

' Whist you allow freaks in here I won't be back'

' Excuse me ..? As all the worker said before looking at Jeremy and gasphed a bit and went into the back of the restraint in shock

' He shouldn't be here he's gonna put people off his food ' Said one of the teens glaring at Jeremy as another napkin now hit his head and someone yelled ' Bullseye " and this was really annoying Jeremy but he tried to remain calm but he could feel his table shaking

' Hey you did you run away from a freak show..? A older man in his 30s asked laughing as he passed Jeremy

' Egghead weirdo " A woman with him laughed and soon all eyes were now on him and some little kids in the restraint were leaving as they were getting sacred

' Jeremy Jeremy " Yelled Jesse who was now aware of what was going on and she was still in the que getting the food but Jeremy didn't play attention he was trying to remain calm but couldn't

Suddenly all the ring pulls on the juice cans came flying off sending juice everywhere and people started screaming and any jewlary people was wearing started taking on a life of its own necklaces snapped and went shorting across the restraint rings came flying off and earrings and other piercings were rugged one woman got her ear ripped and also the tables came loose and the bolts holding them down went flying everywhere and people started screaming

' Someone call the cops that kid is dangerous ' A woman screamed

" No no he's not leave him I'm sorry I'll pay for any damages but leave him ' Jesse yelled rushing to Jeremy's aid

' I want to leave " was all Jeremy said looking at everyone staiting at him in shock

" Er okay okay Jeremy lets go and I'm sorry everyone Jesse said gently placing her hand on the boys back as they left the restraint

' Your both banned for life and you will be getting a bill what are you keeping up their in that home freaks mutants ' Yelled the manager now coming out to see the mess but Jesse didn't reply as she lead Jeremy out the building and to the car with a crowd following her yet again and also some of the crowd threw the remains of their food at Jeremy yelling names at him

' Jeremy oh Jeremy what happened in their i only left you for five minutes how did this happen ? Asked Jesse as they left town but again Jeremy didn't reply and started out the window in his own world and Jesse was scared a bit and also she noticed food stains on his back where he'd been hit

Jesse was worried if Jeremy was like this now how would he cope at school would that be a disaster like the shopping trip and the carry on in the restraint and she half expected Jeremy to turn round and say ' I don't wanna go to school now ' but he didn't but Jesse didn't talk to Jeremy on the drive home as she had a feeling he wouldn't reply

Well that's that chappy done that would have been a good scene in the restraint but it was never made


	15. Chapter 15

When Jeremy and Jesse reached the home and got out the car Jesse looked at Jeremy and he didn't seem to care what he did and it struck Jesse as odd

' Jeremy you wanna talk about happened today in McDonald's what upset you like that I could tell you weer upset and also the little girl with the dog that didn't go too well eaither " Jesse said looking at Jeremy who starred at the ground

' Nothing to say ' Jeremy replayed before walking away

' Jeremy Jeremy come back I'm not finished talking ' Jesse yelled watching Jeremy walk away back to his cottage where he was staying and he didn't even give her a second glance

' Damn it why is he so stubborn ' Muttered Jesse

Jesse had dealt with a lot of kids in her day but she had never met anyone like Jeremy and she could tell already he was going to be a real challenge but as she had stuff to do he would have to wait to later so Jesse walked back to her office again

A little later that day Douge who was passing decided to drop by and see how Jeremy was Settling in and talk about the county fair

' Oh Douge I don't know what to do with Jeremy he's seems a really nice kid but he's well I dunno part of him scares me and yet I'm scared for him also I feel he shuts me out I want to help him get he doesn't want helped also I took him into town today and that turned into a disaster and he's got me banned from McDonald's too well both of us ' Jesse said

' Why what happened in town ..? Asked Douge

' Oh I thought I'd take him out for lunch as he helped me load up the car and let him see a little of the outside world a treat so to say but the trio became a disaster we had people following us I had to tell them off then their was a carry on outside the post office " Jesse said

' Carry on what kind of carry on ..? Asked Douge

' I'm not 100 percent sure I was inside but I heard a woman yelling at Jeremy and her small daughter and dog were talking with Jeremy they were getting on well turned out the little girl was blind and couldn't see Jeremy and her mom flipped out on him and Jeremy refused to tell me what went on between them but worse was to come in McDonald's that was so scary Douge I have never seen anything like it " Jesse said

" Why what went on ..? Asked Douge

' Well I was in the que for food so I didn't really see it all I heard laughing and that then screams and what happened next Omg it was unbelievable like something out a movie really Those little ring pulls on juice cans came off by themselves juice sprayed everywhere and the metal bolts holding the tables and seats down came loose and went flying across the restraint and the tables were shaking also people's jewlery and piercings were torn out OMG it was terrifying I was so scared he damaged the restraint and terrified people how he did it I don't know but it was like something from a horror movie also I questioned him about what went on and I guess you will know his reply ' ' Said Jesse thinking back

' he wouldn't talk about it and Good God was anyone hurt ..? Asked Douge

'No he shut me out as usual but no serious injuries yet one woman got her earrings ripped from her ears so they were. bleeding but that's all I think but it gave me a rough idea of what happened in the dinning hall the other day what Mitch said I dunno it's if he has some kind of power I don't know what but it was scary ' Jesse said sitting down and sipping a coffee as she was still shaking from the incident

" Don't worry about the ban I know the owner he went to school with Emma and was at our wedding and he owed me a couple of favours so I can get you un banned ' Douge begun but Jesse cut him off

' Its. not that Douge I'm wondering how Jeremy will cope at school he agreed to give school a try and say if he acts like this at school look Jeremy is a bright sweet kid and I like him maybe he doesn't like me but I want what's best for him and I feel if people had seen him before well they wouldn't act like that they were calling him freak and alien because the way he looks " Jesse said

' Well maybe the grandparents were to blame hiding the boy away all his life ' Douge said

' Exactly my point Douge " Jesse said sighing

" Look I'm sure the Reeds were nice people,but hiding the boy away like a dirty family secret because the way he looks I'm sure all albinos aren't treated like this hidden away like Jeremy was that just isn't fair the boy should have been out and about at an early age and people would have grown to accept him you know and because of his upbringing well Jeremy is the way he is and I just feel he doesn't like me in fact I don't think he likes anyone ' Jesse said sighing

' Well I'm still trying to trace his father see if he will take him also the late mother had siblings I heard but I'm also trying to trace them too see if someone will take him " Douge said

" Please do I feel he shouldn't be here he's not like the others I dunno what he's like but I feel he deserves better than this and I have my other boys to think about too if they push Jeremy too far I'm scared in case someone gets hurt some of them are already scared Jesse said as Douge sighed

' Maybe if Emma wasn't ill she'd have took him she loves kids always did and not being able to have any more well you know " Said Douge sighing

' Oh Douge I know I'm sorry and here I am rambling on about Jeremy and you have problems of your own how is Emma anyway any change ..? Asked Jesse as Douge sighed

' No Doctors said their is no more they wanted to put her into a hospice but I said no is to death do us part and I want to be their at the end she's my wife and soul mate and also to make matters worse Steve turned up other night of all people ' Douge sighed

' Steve as in your son what did he want I thought he was banned from coming around to your house " Said Jesse

' Yeah him and he's no son of mine apparently he came round when I was out at work he's cunning like that and according to our house keeper he came to see Emma but left when I came up the driveway ' but he didn't stay " Douge said

" Oh wow so he didn't upset Emma or that ..? Asked Jesse

' No thank God oh Emma never had any problems with him she supported him in his choice of lifestyle, but she knows how I felt so that night of the carry on all hell broke loose Emma was mad at me and crying because I threw him out no it nearly ended our marriage I nearly lost my Emma cos of him and that broke my heart as Emma is my life and she wasent 100 percent that night she was unwell and didn't need all that drama ' Douge said signing

' Anyway enough of my privet problems don't want to bore you when you have your own so are you going to the county fair I see their stating to put up the decorations in town for it and officer Martian it's his little niece that's the county fair queen this year " Douge said smiling

' Yeah I heard that I can't believe that little Debbie is 11 already seems like yestarday she was starting school but congratulations to her and yeah I'll go along the boys want to go as they go every year and they look foward to it Skye being arty suggested we'd put a float in the parade but we left it too late so maybe next year . Also I said I'd bring Jeremy but after the carry on today I don't know if he will want to go," Jesse said

' well it's up to him I guess we can't force him he's not a little kid but don't worry about the McDonald's ban I'll get you back in again and maybe I'll see you next Saturday then " Douge said smiling

' Yeah will do and you take care Douge and tell Emma I send my love ' Jesse said as Douge got ready to leave to go back to work and left Jesse leaning against the wall off her office muttering " Oh Jeremy Jeremy what will we do with you "

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	16. Chapter 16

Thankfully the next few days passed uneventful and Jeremy stayed out the way really and as expected he never mentioned the incident at McDonald's and true to his word Jesses McDonald's ban was lifted and she could finback but Jeremy was still banned but Jesse sided not to go back as some of the workers still whisperd saying ' Thats the woman that keeps the freaks at the home ' not knowing that 2 of the boys went their later with their social workers

Also as promised their was a treat for Jeremy as his contacts were ready and now instead of his pink eyes he had lovely blue eyes they were ready on the Friday so he'd be ready for school on Monday but Jesse was still worried about him and desired to char to him

As usual Jeremy was in his room reading a book he had brought from the farm and keeping himself to himself as always when Jesse knocked on the door

" Knock knock she said in a cheery voice making Jeremy look up and then back to his book

' Hey Jeremy mind if I come in for a bit I er need to talk to you about Monday ' Jesse said feeling a bit nervous as she never really knew what to say to him

As usual Jeremy didn't reply but watched Jesse sit on the bed and bite her lip a bit

' Jeremy are you still planning to go to school on Monday ..Jesse said looking at the boy

' I said I'd give it a go if I don't like it well I'm not going back ' Jeremy said looking at Jesse

' Well I wasent sure after the carry on in town the other day and that also was wondering if you wanted to talk about that incident in McDonald's what happened ..? Asked Jesse

' Nothing to discuss really ' Jeremy said going back to his book and making Jesse sigh

' Maybe but that was so scary and was that you that did that case that carry on ..? Asked Jesse but got no reply

Jesse was lost for words really Jeremy had shut her out yet again so desired to change the subjects

' So are you all set for Monday then I'm sure school will be good for you and the teachers are really nice and we have been working closely with Wheten high for many years now and also the bus will pick you guys up ' Jesse said smiling a bit

' Your worrying about everything and I will be fine your worried in case I won't fit in in case I behave like in that restraint in case I get bullied because I am different from the other kids " Jeremy said reading Jesse' s mind shocking her

' Well yeah guess I am in a way ' Jesse begun

' Don't worry I don't hate you ' Jeremy added almost making Jesse pass out as that's what she thought

' OMG is he telepathic he can read my mind like a book ' Jesse thought scared but said nothing to Jeremy but a yell from outside cut her off

' Brian Roberts has broke his nose he will need medical help ' Jeremy said shocking Jesse again

' What oh I'll be back later ' Jesse said running out to where the screaming was coming from and sure enough she seen a red headed boy along with Skye and 2 other boys coming over

' We accidentally hit him with the ball we didn't see him he was coming round the corner and I threw the ball too hard I think his nose is broken ' Said one of the boys

' Were on our way to the nurse now miss cauldwell ' Said Skye trying to keep his t shirt at the boys nose to stop the bleeding

' Okay no worries Skye will you be okay Brian ' Jesse asked the boy gently placing her hand on his shoulder

' Fink fo meaning I think so ' The boy said sounding bunged up

Jesse watched the boys walk towards the nurse station shocked as Jeremy had predicted that and she wondered just what kind of powers Jeremy had he was no odenery boy it seemed

Thankfully Brian was okay and he was taken to hospital to have his nose seen to and no more was said about the incident it was just an accident an no one got into trouble and also Jesse decided not to ask Jeremy any more about it and soon the big day arrived for Jeremy it was his first ever day at school and Jesse could tell that Jeremy was a but being Jeremy well he wouldn't admit to it

On the school bus Jeremy sat quietly himself and thankfully it was only the boys from the home on the bus and they ignored Jeremy as they had other things to bother about so Jeremy's bus ride was quiet but he did feel nervious but he didn't admit it

Soon the bus drew up outside the school and the boys all got out first John the ringleader of the gang that bullied him jumped off and into the arms of a waiting girl and he grabbed her backside kissing her as she teasingly hit his chest returning the kiss and the other boys followed and soon it was Jeremy's turn to get off the bus and as expected everyone stopped what they were doing and turned at starred

' Hey hey check this out wow omg what is that ' was heard as a crowd followed Jeremy in

' Wow what are you doing here you don't belong here '. Guy said staring at Jeremy

" Wow who is that freak " Another said as everyone gatherd round Jeremy all starring and making rude comments

' Hey hey what the hell is going on cut the guy some slack will ya God sake ' Yelled a female voise and Jeremy turned to see a girl getting if her bike and dressed in leather and she had white blonde spiky hair with bright pink streaks and she walked over to Jeremy looking at him and cracking her bubble gum

' So your new kid what's your name ' The girl said in a tough New York accent

' Jeremy Reed ' Jeremy said shyly looking at the girl

' cool names Roxy and don't worry about these jerks everyone should have a chance on their first day ' Roxy said but Jeremy didn't reply

' So your from outta town then don't worry me too in from Brooklyn originally folks moved here oh they tried to pick on me but I take no shit from anyone those punks respect me now ' Roxy said patting Jeremy on the back

Turned out that Roxy was in the same class as Jeremy and with her around him no one bothers Jeremy so his morning went okay but he did see a red haired girl keep starring at him but that afternoon would turn out a disaster for Jeremy

The class had science that afternoon and Jeremy sat at the back by himself a few seats behind Roxy and near the redhead girl and he wasent really paying much attention to what their teacher Donald Riply was saying

Donald was one of the cool teachers that mess and joke around with the kids the guy was very smart but would act like an idiot at times

' Okay guys so if we speed up the course of molecules we get energy and since we are basically just a mass of molecules what dose our brain send out to all other parts of the body ' Donald said grinning and doing a small dance making some of the kids laugh a bit as he walked up the rows pausing at Jeremy's desk but he looked at the redhead girl

' Lindsay ' He said as she looked up

' Erm impulses ' Lindsay replayed looking at the teacher

' Ya right electric impulses ' Donald said now looking at Jeremy who looked up

' Jeremy turn your head and look at Lindsay for a moment ' Donald said as Jeremy glanced at Donald then at Lindsay

' Now Lindsay you do the same ' Donald said as Lindsay looked at Jeremy giving him a small smile and ignoring the few giggles that was heard

' Yes perfect that's lovely very good you guys just relayed electricity your brain just sent out an electric impulse down to your neck mucels and that's what turned your head to look at each other besides the obvious now when your muscles used to turn your head is energy energy always energy always transforming and never ending ' Donald said as everyone in the class listened apart from Jeremy

Jermy was looking at his work sheet and kept circling the word Energy and his intelligence was way above the teacher as he knew all this but he kept quiet about it

' Now guys what we have here this is what they call a Jacobs lader has anyone ever seen one before ...? Asked Donald bringing it a Jacobs lader to the replays of a few ' wows '

' Well it's what they call a science fair toy and it's built to show us how electricity travels okay ' Said Donald wheeling out the machine

' Could someone get the shutters ' Donald said looking at a boy on the other side of the room and soon the class was plunged into darkness

' Woooo wooo a few of the kids said joking around pretending to be ghosts and making others laugh including Donald

' Hey guys cut it out cut it out we can joke around later but watch this ' Donald said turning the machine on and the electricity stared humming and could be seen shooting up the poles

Everyone watched fascinated and a few soft giggles was heard but Jeremy started to feel unwell for some reason and shifted in his seat but no one noticed

' Wow guys look at this neat huh seems to be flying now who can tell me why electricity travels ..? Donald asked

" Er bordem ' Said a boy laughing a bit and also a few other giggles were heard and even Donald laughed a. bit

'Aww good one you tickle me but nooooo but prudential now one side of this thing is positive whist the other side has a strong negative pull and that is all the prutentials that eletricafy needs to travel ' Said Donald unaware that it was having some kind of effect on Jeremy

Small paper clips came flying out of his book and the electricity on the Jacobs larder was getting higher and faster but Donald didn't notice it and carried on talking

' Yeah that's right guys now don't I bring you pretty good entertaining stuff here but you get the idea what it dose now it travels and just keeps going " Donald said unaware of Jeremy's problems as he tried to stop his pen from spinning like crazy and sweat appears on his face and he looked in pain

' Now what's your experience with electricity do you ever run your feet over over something like a rug or carpet like that then touch somebody ..? Asked Donald

" Er static electricity " The boy who awnserd him earlier said

' Yeah that's right smart kid that's right now where dose it go you know when you touch somebody it just goes out so electricity like energy just recycles it it flows in a cycad and doesn't end ' Said Donald but the way the Jacobs lader was behaving made him stop and stair in amazement and he didn't see Jeremy having a lot of problems with it but Lindsay now noticed and she was worried

' Jeremy Jeremy are you alright ..? Lindsay asked not sure what to do as Jeremy was shaking and his pen was spinning wildly and sweat ran down his face and also some other kids noticed too

' Mr Ripley ' Yelled Lindsay trying to get her teachers attention but he stood fascinated by the amount of electricity shooting out the machine he had never seen anything like it and was stunned

' Jeremy are you okay ..? Asked Lindsay about to get up to go over to him but suddenly a huge bolt of electricity shot out from the Jacobs lader darted past Lindsay and hit Jeremy making everyone scream

The electricity bold hit him in the chest sending him backwards still in his chair and everyone ran against the wall screaming as they had never seen anything like it before then suddenly another bold of electrically shot out so their was to bolts hitting him

Some of the terrified kids including Roxy ran out the classroom and down the hallway screaming one girl fainted but worse was to come the electricity lifted Jeermy out his seat and he seemed to have a seizure and their was nothing anyone could do as it was too dangerous to go near him

Suddenly only way to help Jeremy was to turn the machine off so Donald grabbed a stool hitting the machine with it and killed the power so Jeremy fell to the floor unconscious

' OMG is he dead some kids screamed as Donald walked over to Jeremy and seen smoke rose from his body and carefully Donald placed his hand on Jeremy's arm to see if he could find a pulse

Indeed by some miracle Jeremy was alive and on touching him Donald got a mild electric shock more like a slight jolt and his watch hands went crazy

' Is he alive .. Asked Lindsay in a worried tone

' He is someone call 911 ' Donald said

Also it was discovered at the time of Jeremy's electric shock the entire school lost power so school finished early that day

well that's that chappy done more to come


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy was rushed to hospital and checked over he later came round in the ambulance but was given something to relaxe him and his heartbeat was irregular so the hospital wanted to keep him in a few days and keep an eye on him but Jeremy hated hospitals and wanted to leave right away

" look you are lucky to be alive you had a major electric shock and your heart is irregular you need to stay here it's for a couple of days ' A nurse said but Jeremy argued insisting he was fine

Also word of the incident had spread and even the press got hold of it someone had leaked it and they were now outside the hospital,wanting a story and also Douge and Harley were brought in and were now up at the hospital

" The local news and those channel five people are outside wanting a story they tried to ask me what I knew when I got here and also Jimmy Halls from the newspaper ' Said Harley as he and Douge walked through the corridor of the hospital

' Tell them to go home their is nothing to report ' Douge said

' Oh come on Douge we both know they ain't going anywhere till someone goes out their and talks to then you know what their like ' Harley said

' well just tell them their is no faitalities no sex no underage pregnancies that will get rid of them fast as that's all they want it seems these days scandals ' Douge said

' God damn it Douge I sound like a moron if I say more than five words to those people and you know they'll twist ma words ' Begun Harley but Douge cut him off

' Well if the shoe fits but just get rid of them we don't need them all over this case ' Douge said ignoring Harley's protests as he left to talk to the press

Douge walked along the corridor a bit and overheard a doctor talking to someone

" Look I can't do it I've no authorisation to let you in I'm sorry but I can't let you anywhere near him just now ' The doctor said as Douge got closer and seen Donald Riply talking to a doctor trying to get in to see Jeremy

' Hi Douge Douge Douge listen now tell Dwane here that it's okay for me to go and see that kid he doesn't believe I'm his teacher thinks I'm from the press ' Donald said

' Donald your just the man I wanted to see now I have twenty different kids telling me twenty diffrent stories so what the hell went on today...? Asked Douge

' Yeah well right eh now if I hadn't seen it myself with my own eyes well I'd have said it was impossible we were doing a lesson on electricity and I had a Jacobs ladder it was a small model and it picked him up for God sake right out his seat and in the air ' Donald begun but got cut off

' Wow hold it hold it Douge look the kid didn't have a scratch on him okay his heart is a little irregular but nothing to indecat the kinda electric shock your talking about " The Doctor said

" Right but he has a hole burned into his shirt the size of a bowling ball look something's happened here look something's happened here I'm telling ya look with everything we know about science the make up of the human body and what happened in that classroom is impossible he should be dead but he isn't that kid attracted an arc of electricity from 30 feet away not just from the Jacobs ladder after a second it seemed like if was coming out of the whole God damn building listen wanna know why their isn't a hair on him he's electrolytes hair can't grow on him ' Donald said shocking Douge and the doctor and all 3 stood for a moment in Stunned silence a nurse cut them off

" Doctor can you spare a minute please ' The nurse said as the man sighed ' yes coming "

' Drink that in what I said ' Donald said looking at Douge and patted him on the arm

' i will Douge replied before leaving

Elsewhere the Doctor had new problems as he headed to Jeremy's room and were met by another nurse

The room was empty and the hospital gown and name band dumped on the bed Jeremy was gone

' No one seen him leave and his clothes are gone too we have no idea where he is ' The nurse said as Douge now joined them and also seen Jeremy missing

' When did this happen I thought you were watching him ' Said Douge

' We were sheriff we gave him something to relaxe him and thinking he'd go to sleep we left him he must have took off then ' The nurse said

' He couldn't have gotten far I'll send my men out to look for him it's a small town we'll find him ' Douge said before going on his radio

" Lucy come in its Douge here the Reed boy has gone missing he left the hospital not sure how long ago but we need to find him I'm going to look for him now get the others on to it too ' Douge said walking down the corridor and trying to avoid Donald who'd been captured by the press so he was busy with them

' Douge slipped away unnoticed and got into his car leaving the hospital to go and look for Jeremy as it was a small town the kid must be somewhere

Douge got in his car and was about to drive off when Harley ran over yelling at him

' Douge Douge wait a minute is it true that that Reed kid has gone missing just what the hell is going on with him ..? Asked Harley

' Im going to look for him now he can't have gone far " Douge said

" How the hell did he get out their was cops and that media circus out front he wouldn't have gotten out without being seen " Harley said

" Probably a side door ' Douge. begun but got cut off again by Harley

' Dose Miss cauldwell know about this ..? Asked Harley

" I'm sure she will know one of the boys from the home is in his class so no doubt she'll know now but you stay here and deal with them I'll go and look for him and bring him back ' Douge said leaving Harley and driving off

' Douge Douge wait " Yelled Harley as more press came over too him to ask him questions

' Douge glanced at Harley in his mirror and gave a small laugh before driving away at times Harley could be a right pain in he ass so this was payback in a way

Elsewhere not really far from the hospital Jeremy was walking down a nice middle class quiet road where trees lined the sidewalks and white picket fences and it was a really quiet road

A couple of boys cycled past Jeremy giving him a glance but didn't say anything and also he could hear a dog barking in the distance

As Jeremy rounded the corner suddenly a big Rottweiler came running out barking and Jeremy looked at the house it was a big while house kind of plantation style and it looked grand as if the people in it had money and suddenly he heard a female voice yelling " Zack Zackary come back here boy ' The female said running out and to Jeremy's surprise it was Lindsays home

' Hey shhh it's okay it's okay ' Jeremy said petting the dog that calmed at his touch

" Wow wow watch out he bites the family made him pretty mean but he seems calm just now weird that " Lindsay said running out as the dog was calm and licked Jeremy's hand

' Oh wow I can't believe I'm looking at you after today so are you okay ...? Asked Lindsay smiling

' yeah and I didn't mean to scare anybody it was all pretty embarrassing anyway ' Jeremy said shyly

' Embaracing your kidding right that was some show you put on " Lindsay said smiling

'My grandma used to say I have an electric personality ' Jeremy said smiling

' Yeah guess she's right well that was some light show you put on people will be talking about that to their grandkids grandkids around here maybe after were long gone " Lindsay said smiling and Jeremy gave a quiet laugh as he carried on petting the dog

' I'm sorry I don't mean to stair but I had a bet with a friend today that you had blue grey eyes and she said their blue green so looks like she's right they are blue green ' Lindsay said smiling

' well actually your both wrong ' Jeremy said taking out a contact and showing Lindsay his pink eye

Lindsay starred for a second before talking ' Yeah I guess we are " Lindsay said

' Sorry about that ' Jeremy said

' No no it's okay just kinda took me by surprise that's all but no bog deal I guess " Lindsay said before muttering ' Oh wow seeing some neighbours starring

' Must feel if you have two heads the way everybody looks at you round here huh " Lindsay said as Jeremy shrugged a bit

' Have you ever listened to people from the inside listened so close that you can hear their thoughts and all their memories hear them think from places they don't know their thinking from " Jeremy suddenly said surprising Lindsay

' What you saying that you can actually do that " Lindsay said smiling as Jeremy nodded returning the smile

' Are you sure your okay ..? Asked Lindsay with a laugh

' Never been better " Said Jeremy smiling as the pair paused for a bit smiling at each other

' Do you know how to get to the understate from here ...? Asked Jeremy

' Yeah sure it's erm if you follow the train tracks for about half a mile and you'll see the red water tower across the tresssl just keep going on from their and you'll see it but are you sure your okay..? Asked Lindsay worriedly about Jeremy

' Im okay don't worry ' Jeremy said with a smile before leaving

" Hey Jeremy you better hurry I hear if they catch boys running away from here they get solitary ' Lindsay shouted with a laugh making Jeremy laugh

' Oh and hey stay away from those electrical outlets okay " Lindsay yelled again as Jeremy turned to wave to her and gave a small laugh before walking on into the distance not hearing Lindsay mutter ' Bye " before going back into the house and also her dog seemed a lot calmer too Jeremy had calmed her dog by some magic it seemed

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	18. Chapter 18

Jeremy walked on looking at the lovely houses which were identical to Lindsays before he left the area and he rememberd her directions and about 20 minutes later after walking he did indeed see the old train tracks so he desired to follow them just as she had told him to do

Where Jeremy was going he had no idea maybe maybe back to the old farm as he seen that as home but their was no way he was going back to that home and he wanted nothing more to do with Douge Jesse or anyone he wanted to be by himself he was done with people but he liked Lindsay as she seemed nice and accepted him and didn't judge him by the way he looked or call him names like the other kids did

Jeremy walked along the tracks lost in thought and also he walked along the metal electric bar area as that didn't effect him

Jeremy liked being by himself and with nature as animals weren't afraid of him and accepted him and he had a very good way with animals

As Jeremy was lost in thought walking along the tracks suddenly 2 cop cars drew up blocking his way and shocking him a bit and making him mutter ' Oh no And Douge and Harley got out

' Now if I didn't know better I would say you were headed for the highway am I right ..? Douge said looking at Jeremy

" Don't you make me come out their boy your in deep trouble and your about to make me a whole lot meaner and trust me son you don't want to make me mad ' Harley said glaring at Jeremy

' Afraid I don't make you mad I make you afraid your afraid of me ' Jeremy said coldly

" What was that ya said " Harley said a bit shocked

' I said I make you afraid of me ' Jeremy said

' Duncan ' Get on back we need back up to deal with this punk " Harley said

' Look I can handle it we don't need back up " Douge said as the 2 cops starred at Jeremy getting the boy frustrated

" Look I'm alright just leave me alone ' Said Jeremy

' We can see that son ' Douge said

' Well let me go home I don't wanna go back to that hospital ' Jeremy said

' Listen i. tell you what we will call the doc if he says okay I'll take you back to Central ' Douge said meaning the boys home

" Centrals not my home I'm not going back their " Yelled Jeremy

" Look son I'm trying to be nice as possible to you now you come with me without a fuss or we're gonna have ourself a problem your choice Jeremy ' Douge said looking at the boy

Jeremy sighed defeated and walked towards the car but said nothing

' You want me to cuff him ..? Asked Harley looking at Douge who held the door open for Jeremy but the look Douge shot Harley told the cop no so Harley got in his car and drove off

" Lucy this is Douge we got him yeah he's okay also tell them I'll be comeing back to the station soon as I drop him off " Douge said into his radio before Jeremy got into the car as static cut Douge off

' So you got a problem with hospitals then ..? Asked Douge looking at Jeremy

' I don't like them ' Muttered Jeremy as Douge closed his door

' Well kid you can put me on that list too I can't stand them ' Douge said

' Worst day I can remember was in a hospital I'll never forget it " Jeremy said sadly

' Oh what day was that then ..? Asked Douge

" Day I was born ' Jeremy replied shocking Douge

' His the hell can anyone remember the day they were born that's impossible ' Douge thought but didn't say anything to Jeremy

The rest of the journey up to the home was quiet and Jeremy just starred quietly out the window and he felt his heart sink when they arrived back at the home and Jesse was waiting

On arriving Jeremy went right back to his room locking himself in as he didn't want to see anyone and Douge spoke to Jesse

' Thanks for bringing him back where was he ..? Asked Jesse

' Found him walking along the railway tracks heading for the highway my bet is he was heading to the farm I had to go heavy on him to get him to come back " Douge said

' So did he tell you what happened at school today I just had Donald Ripley off the phone thinking Jeremy is like a new Einstein or something but we all know he can be a bit essntric at times ' Jesse said

' I got nothing from him and yeah I spoke to Donald at the hospital giving me a scientific speech I didn't pay much attention to him but no I got nothing from him but he did say he remembers being in hospital when he was born saying it was the worst day of his life his the hell dose he remember that no one can when he said that he just blew me away ' Douge said

' I don't know really and his past is a mystery just that he was abandoned as a baby and his grandparents took him in that's all really ' Jesse said

' Yeah and I still can't trace his family they must have moved to a different state or something they were last seen when Jeremy was about 8 or 9 he father came back with his new partner and left the old man threw them out that was last anyone seen the father one of the neighbours said ' Douge said

' Have you been back at the farm since Jeremy left..? Asked Jesse

' Just briefly the place was locked yo but I didn't see any of the neighbours their the type that kinda keep themselves to themselves I think or don't like cops but yeah the farm was locked up so I couldn't see inside ' Douge said sighing a bit

' So will Jeremy go back to school do you think will they take him back after today's carry on Donald said he caused the entire school to loose power ' Douge said

' I'm not sure I'll need to talk to Donald about it he haven't said anything about today he just went straight to his room and the boys are all talking about it they were freaking out when they got back and I feel their scared of Jeremy now ' Jesse said sighing

' But if they take him back and if Jeremy wants to go back that's great but it's up to him at the end of the day and Donald wants him to get his IQ tested for some reason he thinks Jeremy is a genius I know he's a very smart kid and hard to believe he's almost self taught everything he has learned is from books and you seen his library down in that basement he knew every single word in those books by heart he's 16 and some of the books he knew well I know collage kids years older than him that would have a hard time reading them so I think he is pretty intelligent but a genius well I don't know really " Jesse said as Douge sighed

' Well he's outsmarted me a few times though he's stubborn I think deep down he's a good kid really ' Douge said

' He is and deep down I think he just doesn't belong here the kids here have behaver problems not fitting in and that some are way behind their years and their intelligence is that of a grade school kid and I guess that's why they were abandoned but Jeremy isn't like them sure he's diffrent but he's not like these kids that kid could grow up and go onto great things his name go down in history he's ahead f his years so to say " Jesse said " Making Douge sigh again

' Well I can't garentee anything but I'll keep looking for family who can take him ' Douge said

' Please do he dossent belong here I feel these kids are just holding him back ' Jesse said sighing as she felt she was at a loss and didn't know what to do really

well thats that chappy done more to come


	19. Chapter 19

No more was said about the incident of Jeremy running away or the Jacobs ladder but Jeremy was off school that day and worried about him Donald called round at the home hoping to see him but Jeremy refused to see anyone and had locked himself in the room

' So their isn't a scratch on him and he's unharmed then ..? Asked Donald stunned as the shock that Jeremy took would kill a normal person yet he was fine

' He seems fine I dropped by about an hour ago to see if he wanted anything and he's fine just sitting on his bed reading as if nothing has happened and he hasent spoken to anyone about it " Jesse said

' Hmmm shutting himself off again " Donald said

' Fraid so I tried to talk to him but honestly I'd have gotten more awnsers from a brick wall I'm actually beginning to think maybe he's well his can I put it autistic he has that behaviour and I'm even wondering if we are the right place for him sure the boys here have problems but they don't act the way Jeremy acts shutting out the world " Jesse said sighing

' I don't think he's autistic he's too bright for that do you know what his IQ is by any chance becouse I think he's a very smart kid maybe the smartest in the school " Donald said

' I know he's very bright he shocked me when I first met him all the books he had he had more than the town library and he knew them all by heart he asked me to pick a page of a really hard book so I picked one and he repeated back to me what was on threat page word for word he's so bright and a lot brighter than the boys here I htink he should be somewhere with kids like himself or even with his family " Jesse said

' Has he got a family i thought they were dead ' Donald said

' His father is alive somewhere he disowned Jeremy as a baby and his mother she died when he was born so his grandparents raised him and their both dead now so just now he's a ward of the state and we're the only place that could take him ' Jesse said as Donald sighed

" So you don't know how high his IQ is I feel the kids a genius iv never seen anything like him in all the years iv been teaching he's even smarter than some of the adults " Donald said

' No iv no idea really I just now he's smart ' Jesse said

' He is very smart I wonder if he would agree for us to test his IQ who knows we might have a future Einstein here ' Donald said

' Well we can ask him but I dunno if he'd agree to it he hardly talks to anyone it's if he doesn't like people and I think he resents me for some reason but I guess no harm in asking but if he starts screaming at us it's time to leave fast as we can ' Jesse said

" Thanks for the warning I'll bare that in mind " Donald said with a laugh as they left the main building to find Jeremy

Jeremy was sitting in his room starring at the sky as if he was miles away when he heard the knock and before Jesse and Donald came in Jeremy somehow knew who it was

'Miss cauldwell mr Riply ' Was all Jeremy said glancing at them briefly before looking out the window again

' Er hi their Jeremy how are you I was worried about you after what happened yesterday you gave us all quite a scare you know but it's good to see your okay and up and about but have to say you gave quite a show the kids are still talking about it today telling their friends and their telling their friends entire school knows now I guess ' Donald said as Jeremy only shrugged

' Er Jeremy Mr Riply and I have something to ask you " Jesse said looking at Jeremy then Donald nervously but Jeremy didn't reply

" Well erm Jeremy I was looking at the work you did yesterday before the incident and I think that your a very clever kid and I think you may have a very high IQ I take it you know what an IQ is and an IQ test " Donald said

" Its how clever you are and the test is what it is it's to see how smart you are ' Jeremy said coldly still looking out the window

' Yeah yeah that's right spot on and I think yours is pretty high too tell me Jeremy has yours ever been tested ..? Asked Donald making Jeremy look round

' No I never botherd with that sort of thing my grandma said I was just a smart learner but no I never had it tested before " Jeremy said

' Well Jeremy with your permission of course we would like to test yours see what stage of learning your at maybe it Will help you at school we might be able to move you up a year and who knows you might be able to go to university next year you never know ' Jesse said

' You want to test my IQ ' Jeremy said looking at Donald and Jesss

' Yeah just see the leave of learning your at as your such a bright kid and I'd hate to see you held back ' Donald said as Jeremy sighed

' So what's involved then and where will it take place..? Jeremy asked

" Oh just lots of tests and that and in the school we can hire an empty classroom and it won't take long maybe a couple of hours at the most and I'll be their too 'Donald said

Jeremy sighed deeply glancing at his feet before looking back up again to speak

" Okay I guess I'll do it I'm bit really happy about it but what choice do I have " Jeremy said

" Good that's great and don't worry everything will be fine ' Donald said patting Jeremy on the arm before him and Jesse left

' I dunno Donald but I got an uneasy feeling about this in case he looses his temper or that and believe me Jeremy had a temper iv seen him in action ' Jesse said

' Don't worry everything will be fine these guys who want to see Jeremy are the top peop,s form health and educational board I feel Jeremy is being restricted he could be doing much greater things and he may feel suffocated in the same boring routine I think he's a typical indigo kid ' Donald said confusing Jesse

' A what ...? Jesse asked

' An indigo I feel Jeremy is an indigo means he's very intelligent wants to know everything he strives to learn also he doesn't seem to fit in iv read about these kids they say these kids are like on a higher plane from us and also appear Aloof like Jeremy ' Donald said

' I have to say I have never heard of that before that's a new one on me I guess ' Said Jesse as her and Donald headed back to the main building and nearly giving a boy a heart attack as he thought Donald was their for him

' Sr so sorry Mr Riply I had no idea the ball was heading towards the class window and Mile was supposed to catch it ' The boy said panicking

' You can relaxe their Robert I'm not here to see you but I will be wanting a word with you about that ball and you did break my class window so your nit off the hook that easily " Donald said grinning as the boy walked off muttering

" Kids don't you just love them " Donald said smiling

' Yeah tell me I have all the unwanted kids here but yeah I think the OQ test will be a good thing I'm for it but can't speak for Jeremy as you seen for yourself he wasent too happy about it o felt ' Jesse said and Donald nodded unsure himself if they were doing the right thing as it could go good or horribly wrong and end up a nightmare

well that's that chappy done more to come


	20. Chapter 20

Jeremy's IQ test was arraigned to take place next day and once again Jeremy was back in school but he noticed all the kids apart from Lindsay avoided him and even Roxy who was nice to him on the first day has become like the others she just backed off stairing and Jeremy could sense their fear

' I never thought you'd be back so soon and thought you were running away ' Said Lindsay smiling at Jeremy

" So did I but I got caught the sherif and his debuty but don't worry I didn't get into trouble or that but I only came back as a favour to Mr Riply as after today I won't be back and I don't think I'm learning anything here anyway I guess I know all their is to know here " Jeremy said

' Wow wish I could say that and I was as smart as you my dad is always on at me to study do well go to university get a good high paying job marry have kids and that like him and mom did till things broke down between them and mom left ' Lindsay said

' you don't want that you want to spread your wings see the world and travel ' Jeremy said as Lindsay nodded

" Always have since I was little maybe go and see mom she's in New Jersey fresh start as the marriage wasent working but dad won't have it he can't bear to hear her being mentioned in the house as she took off when we were young kids my brother and I but she still writes good job I get to the mailbox first when I'm taking Zack out but yeah families can be weird sometimes " Lindsay said sighing

" I never knew my parents my mom died just after I was born but I know she loved me I could hear her talking to me singing to me she hoped I was a girl ' Said Jeremy with a small laugh

' Think all mothers want a girl to play dress up with turn them into little Barbie dolls " Lindsay said

' So what about your dad do you see him then ..? Asked Lindsay as Jeremy lowerd. his head sadly

' No well last time I seen him I was 9 he abandond me as a newborn said I wasent his son he thought my mom was having an affair becouse I don't look like him he walked out on me but came back to talk to my grandparents when I was 9 " Jeremy said

" Oh God what happened do you remember I'm so sorry " Said Lindsay

' I had been in the basement that day as it was dark and cool in their and I heard voices coming from upstairs and I wanted a drink so I went up and got some water then I snuck behind the lounge door and seen my father with another woman he was wanting to marry her and grandma and gramps were not happy and a fight broke out and that's when the woman spotted me and was terrified of me my father never told her about me so after a lot of arguing and that I kinda lost it and a few things got smashed in the end they left and the woman left him ' Jeremy said

" Oh wow I'm so sorry so is your dad still around today ..? Asked Lindsay

' He is but even I don't know where nor do I care the man is not my father he disowned me so I'm disowning him I don't need him and I can cope on my own I own a farm that was left to me by my gramps and I have a feeling he will be back wanting the farm but he's not having it I promised Gramps the farm is mine " Jeremy said

' Well good for you " Lindsay said patting jeremy on the arm and before they could say or do anything else the bell rang so Lindsay and Jeremy went indoors to their lessons and where Lindsay would give Jeremy a surprise

The lesson was to do with music and somehow the class ended up talking about Phantom of the opera

Lindsay had noticed Jeremy sitting at the back as if he was hiding and decided to speak her mind when the teacher was asking questions about the phantom his mask and relationship with Christine

' What may be strange and unusual looking on the outside can be so beautiful on the inside the phantom had a beautiful soul and if people looked beyond his face they would have seen that outter apearences doesn't matter it's what comes from the heart and in the end I think Christine discovers that the phantom was not a monster to be feared that people made him out he was just a sad lonely beautiful soul and sometimes those who may appear beautiful on the outside have very ugly souls like Roual did and Christine was blinded by that she had no idea the phantom truly loved her ' Lindsay said

' The phantom was mad and obsessive and he almost killed people with that chandelier and he kidnapped Christine ' Said another girl

" Maybe he was but he never ever hurt her but in the end Christine hurt him by going with Roual sure he was a good looking guy and rich too but would she be happy I doubt it if I was her I'd have stayed with the phantom he had such a beautiful soul Royal was selfish and vein ' Lindsay said

' Well very interesting point Lindsay ' Said the teacher

' Thank you miss but all I'm Saying never judge people on their outwardly appearance without getting to know the person first " Lindsay added and that made Jeremy look up as it struck a cord with him that's what people were doing to him judging him by his looks without getting to know him first

Noone said anything in the class but they sensed that Lindsay could be having a go at them as they had done that with Jeremy but they wouldn't say anything

Jeremy didn't attend the next 2 lessons as he was having his tests and Jeremy found them boring he was asked to solve puzzles awnser questions and other things also the test lasted more than 3 hours so all afternoon and Donald was their too going on and on that Jeremy was a genius

School was finished by the time Jeremy's tests were over and Donald gave him a lift back to the home as he missed the school bus and he wanted to talk to Jesse again

' Thanks Donald for bringing Jeremy home so how did things go today with the test ...? Asked Jesse

" Well we won't know the results for a couple of days but I say he passed he tore threw them and omg you know those Rubix cubes that has even me beat ' Said Donald

' Yeah iv seen them couple of the boys here have them ' Said Jessie

" Well he was asked to solve one and omg it only took him like less than a minute he solved it in lightning speed no one has done that before and as for the rest of the tests they were no problem to him he's a damn genius I'm telling you that kids inteleganc is well way beyond ours in all my years teaching iv never seen anything like it he's smarter than me I feel and he's smarter than all the kids here in this home and the kids in school put together ' Donald said stunning Jesse

" Well I know he's smart but had no idea he's like that maybe we should give him a few tests off out own but I'd doubt he'd agree to it he may think we're just using him and he's not keen on me as it is ' Jesse said sighing

' I don't know if he likes me too he doesn't seem to like anyone well apart from Lindsay Kelloway iv seen them chatting together ' Donald said

" Well guess that's good he's got a friend of his own age but testing him I might have an idea but I'd want you to be their too " Jesse said

" Sure count me in anything to help " Donald said smiling as he and Jesse discussed their plan to test Jeremy

well that's that chappy done more to come


	21. Chapter 21

" Andrew Andrew can I see you a moment ..? Asked Jesse cutting across the playing friend about half an hour later with Donald in tow who was confused and wondered where they were going

" Sure Miss Caluldwell er I'm not in trouble am I ..? Asked a small dark haired boy that looked in his early teens and was much younger and smaller than Jeremy

' No no don't worry but I need to borrow something of you still have it " Jessie said smiling and placing her hand on the boys shoulder

' Yeah sure miss what's up ..? Asked the boy smiling

" Well Andrew do you still have that Rubix cube of yours could I possibly borrow it for a couple of hours ...? Jessie asked confusing the boy a little

' Yeah sure it's all messed up I can't seem to do it how can you Mr Riply do the Rubix cube ...? The boy asked

" I can but it takes me forever to work it out " Donald said

' I can't do it at all I gave up but sure I don't mind its in my room ' The boy said leading Jessie and Donald to his room to where he kept the cube

Unlike Jeremy's bare cold looking room Andrew had made his room more homely their was another bed their and 2 night stands closets and chests of drawers and also their was posters of baseball teams on the wall and a big poster of David Bowie as Ziggy Stardust and Andrew had a Star Wars poster along with a Pokemon poster and he even had a teddy on his bed and a couple of furry pillows and on his dresser Donald noticed a couple of star wars action figures and the other boy had a GI Joe doll and a Star Wars duvet cover so the room looked like any normal young boys room really

" Ites in here as I said it's all muddled up been like that for months even David can't do it that's my roommate and best friend here he's out playing somewhere ' The boy said smailing handing Jesse the cube

' Oh okay and thank you I'll give this back later and I think it will be compleate ' Jessie said smiling

' Wow cool well good luck to the person who dose it they might be here to Christmas if their lucky ' Andrew joked as Jesse and Donald left the room to head back to the office but they changed their minds and headed to Jeremy's cabin instead

Jeremy was still sitting on his bed lost in thought when Jesse knocked on his door and came in making the boy sigh as if he didn't want them

' Er sorry to bother you again but thought I'd let you know Jeremy your more than welcome back in school any time but if you don't want to well I understand 'Donald said

Jeremy looked at Donald as if he was about to say something but changed his mind and looked away again

Although Jeremy hated school and didn't want to go back he did like Lindsay and he wanted to see her again but he wasent going to tell Donald or Jesse about his feeling

' Oh erm Jeremy I was wondering if you could help me out you know I kinda have a problem ' Jesse said in a nervous way making the boy look up again

' Er I have this Rubix cube and it's been driving me mad I can't seem to do it I'm on the verge of throwing it out the window an even Mr Ripley has problems with it ' Jesse said showing Jeremy the messed up cube

' Yeah I can do it but it take me forever ' Donald said as Jeremy sighed and put his hand out for the cube

' So do you think you could do it then you are pretty smart " Jessie said placing the cube in Jeremy's hand

Jeremy looked at the messed up cube for a couple of seconds before he started playing around with it and to Jessie and Donald's about a few seconds later Jeremy handed the completed cube back all the couloirs matching as they should be

' Their you can tell Andrew his cube is compleate ' Jeremy said shocking Jessie as she didn't say who the cube belonged to

" Er okay " Was all Jessie said stunned as she and Donald left and Jeremy went back to stairing out the window again

" OMG that was 8 seconds he finished that cube I secretly timed him ' Donald said amazed

' Hiw the hell did he know it belonged to Andrew I didn't tell him can he read minds ...? Asked Jessie shocked before giving a stunned Andrew back his cube as he didn't expect it back to maybe tomorrow not about 2 minutes later

No more was said about Jeremy and the Rubix cube but it did leave Jessie stunned though but Jessie had other things on her mind as later that day Douge offered to take her to visit Emma as the two women were good friends

" So how is Jeremy is he over this itchy feet syndrome then ..? Asked Douge

' Huh ...? Asked Jessie not knowing what Douge meant

" His urge to keep running away if he gives you any problems gimme a call ' Douge said

' Will do but he's behaving so far well apart from shutting me out and that also Donald dropped by just see how things were and also Jeremy had his IQ test today ' Jessie

said

' Oh okay so how did it go then ..? Asked Douge

" Well we won't know the results for another couple of days we even managed to get him in school again but he doesn't like it so doubt he'll go back and also Donald and I did a little test of our own on him " Jesse said

" What was that you need to be careful when testing him I feel " Said Douge

" Oh it was nothing big one of the younger boys has one of those Rubix cubes he couldn't compleate so I borrowed it pretending it was mine Douge he finished the cube in 8 seconds it was mind blowing and also I didn't tell him who the cube belonged to but he knew it was Andrew's cube that's 13 year old Andrew Roberts it was if he read my mind and Donald he's just fascinated by it all and left to go back to the school ranting that Jeremy is a genius and calling him something if an indigo child I have no idea what he's on at you know Donald a bit crazy at times " Jesse said

' Yeah I had to put up with him ranting on at the hospital other day so I know what you mean " Douge said

Douge and Jessie chatted more as Douge drove on and soon they reached his house and before Douge got a chance to put his key in the door the house keeper awnserd

' I seen you coming from the upstairs window ' The house keeper said also looking at Jessie

' Maxine can you get Jessie and I some coffee bring it up to Emma's room we will be up their ' Douge said made a face and headed into the kitchen

' So how is she then..? Whispered Jessie keeping her voice down

' Not good the doctors have given her morphine for the pain but it's nit working really and also they want me to put her into a hospice but I told them no this is her home she's lived here since we got married and she's going no where it's till death do us part and that's when she'll lead is when the good Lord takes her so she is ...Begun Douge but then stopped short as he got a huge shock when he seen his son Steven sitting at the bedside holding Emma's hand and gently talking to her and Jessie seen a look of disgust and anger fill Douge"s normally calm face

well that's that chappy done more to come


	22. Chapter 22

Douge looked horrified to see his son their and he certainly didn't want to talk to the boy and Jessie could see that Douge was angry but instinct told her to keep out of it

' Maxine Maxine come in here NOW ' Yelled Douge glaring at the boy

" Papa please let me explains ' Steven begun but got cut off

' Dont you dare call me papa I am not your father your. no son of mine my don died 6 years ago so get out this house ' Douge said trying not to get angry

' Papa please I want to see mom she's dying I might never see her again please just hear me out I didn't mean to hurt you ' Steven said stroking Emma's hand and she was making sobbing noises

' Sont you dare touch her your nothing to us now you burned your bridges long again when you chose that boy over us ' Douge said

'papa please you don't understand I love Mark he loves me all I want is your to accept us we're happy ' Steven begun but got cut off when Maxine came in

' What did I tell you about letting that in here I don't want him near my house get him out of here before I do something that will cost me my badge ' Douge yelled shocking Jessie

' Hes not doing any harm he came to see Emma and he made her smile with his stories I'm telling you he dose more than that pain medication dose don't be so harsh on him not at a time like this " Maxine said making Douge angry

' Well unless you want to be looking for another Job you better get rid of him I don't want him in my house I do not know this punk he's an intruder ' Douge yelled making Steven cry

' Papa please don't do this don't deny me my time with mom this may be the last time I see her I never meant to hurt you I'm sorry I didn't turn out the perfect son like your friends sons and though you hate me dad I still love you and I just want time with mom please don't deny me that it's all I ask for " Steven said with tears streaming down his face but Douge didn't listen

' It's too late for that kid you should have thought of that and our feelings before you decided to sleep with men I don't want you. neat this house my wife or me ever again so before I get you arrested get the hell off my property ' Yelled Douge grabbing the boy and dragging him out the room and throwing him out the house

Jessie was shocked by Douge behaviour and also he got on at how sick Jeremy's dad was for abandon him and he was doing the very same thing all becouse his son was gay

Jessies thoughts got cut off by gentle sobs and she could see Emma in distress and tears streamed down her face it was if she hated what had happened but being unlabelled to talk couldn't speak up

Douge was stil mad when he came back up to see Emma again

' God damn it this happens every time he comes and Emma gets so stressed by it he's made her cry again I just wished that he'd disappear I don't want him near us I will maybe have to get an injunction against him ' Douge said as he gently wiped Emma's tears and held her hand trying to soothe her and Jessie she was lost for words really

No more was said about the incendent at Douge's house and 2 days later the results of Jeremy's IQ test came in

Jessie also came along to the school that day as she wanted to hear the results too and give Jeremy some support in case he needed it but he wouldn't

' Okay so let me get this straight Jeremy you say you never had your IQ tested before in your life and also your grandma tutored you am I right .. Asked Jessie as her and Jeremy walked along the corridor to the room and Jeremy gave a small nod

" So did she ever say anything about it like how smart you were or you could have a high IQ or that ..? Jessie asked as Jeremy shrugged

" No nothing just that I was smart and a fast learner that's all " Jeremy said

' Well yeah that's true very much so I guess ' Said Jesse with a laugh as she opened the door for Jeremy to go into the room

In the room their was Donald and 5 other people who were all sitting around and one man was playing with a ball and when Jeremy came in all stopped what they were doing to look at Jeremy

' Jeremy Reed this is doctor Arron Stripler who's from the state board of education ' Jessie said introducing Jeremy to a man who was playing with the ball

' Jeremy ' The man said

' Jeremy these men and woman are here becouse the results of your diagnoses and your IQ tests came back today with quite a few surprises and they want to discuss it " Jessie said confusing Jeremy a bit

' Jeremy please take a seat now Miss Cauldwell says here that your a very unique young man Jeremy ' Stripler said but Jeremy only staired not saying anything and he remains standing

' Hmm not she also tells me that reading and your grandparents are the only way you experienced the world now is that true..? The man asked as if he was stunned by Jeremy but Jeremy didn't reply

" So what about radio it TV set surly you must have watched some TV at some point " Stripler said as Douge mutters ' he probably couldn't '

' So didn't you grandparents ever have a TV set then Jeremy ...? Asked the man pointing to a nearby TV set

' I could never watch television " Was all Jeremy said in a cold tone

" Oh your saying you weren't allowed then " The man said as if he didn't hear Jeremy

' They were probably just trying ...Begun Donald turning on the TV but they got nothing but static and the to almost blew up scaring everyone

' No I'm saying I could never watch television we. never had a set in the house ' Jeremy replied trying to keep calm as these people were beginning to anger him

" I'm sorry im sorry that was my fault. I er I was just trying to make them understand now Jeremy what the good doctor haven't let you in on yet that your test results shows that your a genius ' Donald said

" Please Mr Ripley Now your IQ scored right off the charts Jeremy their isn't even a classification for you it was so high I have never seen anything like this before ' The doctor said shocking everyone for a moment

' All your tests show you have the most advanced inturlecet in the history of humankind you understand what I'm saying " The man said stunned as he was still in shock at how smart Jeremy was

" If you thought I was that advanced would you ask me if I understood " Jeremy said stunning the man

' Er Jeremy these people here are in a position to help you ' Jessie said

' Well can they send me home can they send me back ...? Asked Jeremy looking at Jessie

'No I'm sorry they can't " jessie replayed sadly as Jeremy sighed

' The fact is the farm is in probate do you know what that means Jeremy..? Asked Jessie as Jeremy lowerd his eyes

' over protaining a probetter the court of probat exemply grater the proving of a will is authentic or genuine it can also mean that the certified copy of a will so proof " Jeremy replied not seeing Donald smiling

' Right ' Jessie whispered looking at Jeremy and then to the others who were shocked

' Well it means the bank owns most of it now I'm so sorry ' Jessie said as Jeremy nodded a little

' Well the fact of the matter at hand their is a few more questions I'd like to ask you Jeremy and I'd like to " Begun the doctor but Jeremy cut him off shocking the man

' Your not here to ask me questions your here to find out how I cheated it's the only way you can make sense of it it's what you want to believe but I don't need you to believe in me Doctor Stripler and I'm not interested in in any of your texts I am not interested in you or anyone else here all I'm interested in is GOING HOME " Said Jeremy in a firm but calm voice and also the lights flickered and Donald's watch went crazy and it was quite scary and freaked Stripler out

' What the hell is going on here " Muttered a terrified Stripler looking around the room almost as pale as Jeremy was now

" But you already know don't you I'm not like other people " Jeremy said walking away and leaving the room and also as he left all the locks on the lockers came flying off and inside the room everyone apart from Donald was speechless and sacred too they didn't know what they were dealing with now

well that's that chappy done more to come


	23. Chapter 23

" Okay what the hell just happened their ...? Asked Stripler shocked

' I don't know really but I do apologise Jeremy can be well a bit to the point at times and he can be harsh with everyone so don't feel too bad ' Jesse said

' So what makes you think that Jeremy cheated then ..? Asked Donald

" I dunno he could have I mean it's not possible for anyone to get a score as high as him and if he did cheat how the hell did he do it you were in the room too and you know him better than us so do you think he cheated and if not how can he be like that the kd would make Einstein look like a first grader his intelegancs is way beyond ours so eather he is a genius or he cheated " Stripler said

" I don't think Jeremy is the cheating type okay he can be a bit stingy and cold but he's honest and yeah I guess he's straight the point ' Jesse said as the others sighed

Stripler and the others stayed another 10 minutes before leaving as it was clear they were getting nowhere really and they doubted very much Jeremy would come back to talk to them as he practically made it clear he didn't like them

" When did you find out about the farm being in Probait ..? Asked Donald a little later

' Just the other week really only just happened the Reeds owed so much money and when old Mr Reed was alive he was struggling to cope and he could barely feed himself and Jeremy it was only a matter of time he did leave Jeremy the farm but apparently it wasent official it wasent done through a lawer so it's Jeremy's words against the courts. and the farm is to be sold off and proceeds to pay off the debuts maybe what's left will go to Jeremy I don't know the full story if the case only the banks have taken over the farm " Jessie said sighing

" So Jeremy is homeless then " Said Donald

' Yeah more or less but as he's a ward of the state he'll be at central till he turns 18 then well I don't know he will be considered and adult then and what he will do when he leaves here well I dunno really " Jessie said sighing

" Look Donald I know he's a very smart kid and that but he's so vunrabls he's not ready for the outside world I feel he's so childlike too he's lead a very sheltered life hidden away in that basement no contact with anyone you should have seen him when we found him shy timid very childlike if it wasent for us really and the bank taking the farm well I think he'd still be down their ' Jesse added

" Is their no way you can keep him after he turns 18 throwing him out is kinda harsh ' Donald said

' I know and I don't want to but law says he has to leave as he's an adult their and we only take children I don't know how he will cope and people treat him as a freak show becouse they have never seen anything like him before ' Jesse said

' This may sound crazy can't you take him till he finds a place of his own ' Said Donald making Jessie laugh a bit

' Donald what are you on you been in at the confiscated drugs from that school no I can't have him just don't have the time as all my time is here keeping an eye on the other boys and their a handful at times so really have no idea what will happen to him I'm trying to get him a place to go his father has vanished his farm has gone so I'm at a loss really but I have 2 years to find him a place cos after his 18th he will have to leave I wouldn't throw him out on his birthday I never do that with the boys but sadly I have to let them go the day after their birthday but their all ready to leave by then and on a couple of occasions 2 boys left before as they moved in with their girlfriends and settled down quickly but I don't think Jeremy could do that 'Jessie said sighing

' I'll look around too and finding a job with his intelligence well I think he had no problem maybe you should slowly push him towards the outside world expose him to people so when it's time to leave he'll be ready ' Donald said

' Hmm that's an idea and if I remember right Deputy Harley always takes some of the boys hunting I could talk to him to see if he will take Jeremy that's an idea now thanks Donald ' Said Jessie

' Any time glad to help but do you think you can persuade Harley to take Jeremy i kinda heard he's not Jeremy's number one fan Donald said

' Will they kinda clashed in the past so it will be hard but I have my ways you know ' Jessie said with a small laugh as she was unsure if she could make Harley take Jeremy or not and Jeremy might not agree things could go wrong or maybe go okay but I can ask Harley but wish me luck as he's not an easy man he's very set in his ways you know " Jessie said

" Don't remind me we clashed at the hospital how Douge puts up with him I dunno but I think a vacation like that would be good for him ' Donald said

Jessie dreading asking Harley as she knew it end up in a fight but she had to take that step so next day she called the station and invited him up to discuss the trip

'Thank you for taking time to come over Harley I really appreciate it as I know your a busy man ' Jessie said later that day as Harley came into the office

' No problem Miss Cauldwell so I take it this is about the hunting trio then have you got a list of who's coming I need to find out to see what kind of bus I need ' Harley said

' Oh the mini bus will do fine no doubt the same boys who went last year will want to go again they had a great time and talked about it for weeks later. It did them the world of good ' Jessie said smiling

' Well I have to admit I had fun too made me feel like a kid again I guess ' Harley said with a small laugh

' Yes well I was thinking if you could take an extra person this year it do him the world of good and mixing with others will prepare him for when he leaves here eventually ' Jessie begun

' Sure as long as it's no hell raiser that will burn down the cabins like 2 years ago ' Harley said thinking back to a very troublesome boy that set a cabin on fire for a laugh ' No no don't worry and ' Kevin is no longer with us he got moved no who I mean is Jeremy ' Jessie begun but Harley cut her off

' Jeremy as in that albino kid or young Jeremy Robertson as he's too young he's like 14 ' Harley said

' No it's Jeremy Reed look he never has been out in the open before and this trip would do him the world of good and he's a good kid really ' Jessie said

' No sorry I ain't having that weirdo with me sorry no blacks and no weirdos and no homos you know the rules ' Miss Cauldwell ' Harley said

' That's very raciest and homophobic and that doesn't go down too well today you could loose your badge you know " Jessie said shocking Harley

' Is that blackmail ..? Asked a shocked Harley

' Maybe and I'm sure your bosses even abouve Douge would be very interested to know about your activities in the white supremacy groups and how you wounded an innocent black teen just becouse of his skin colour and I know a few other things about you ' jessie said

' You could be arrested for blackmailing a police officer you know that ' Harley said stunned

" I know that and I know you are too lazy to do that and if you take Jeremy along well I can forget everything I said ' Jessie said smiling as Harley couldn't awnser her he was too stunned

' Find then he can come tell him to pack his stuff we leave end of the week ' Harley said before leaving the office in a bad mood

So that was it like it or not Jeremy was going on the hunting trip

well that's that chappy done more to come


	24. Chapter 24

As suspected Jeremy wasent too keen on the idea of going on the trip and he didn't like hunting and he wanted to stay behind at the home but he had no choice really he went and from the first moment of the trip things looked disastrous

Next day everyone that was going on the trip turned uo and also Douge decided to go too so he was to travel on the bus with Harley and the boys

' Oh God surly that weirdo isn't coming he will ruin the trip dose he have to come he will ruin everything ' Said one of the boys moaning and looking at Jeremy

' Yes he dose miss Cauldwells orders so if you have a problem I suggest you see her when you get back ' Harley said looking at the boy who was moaning to his friends

' I don't think this will work out I just have a bad feeling about this ' Said Douge sighing

' Well she thought this trio would do him good help prepare him for life after the home so we've been stuck with him for the weekend not my idea I'd rather leave him behind ya know ' Harley said as Douge made a face

' Okay guys less chatter and get on the bus. will you and also behave your not little kids anymore ' Harley yelled watching everyone get on the bus all carrying on and laughing

' Well that freak ain't sitting next to me stick him on the roof he might shock me I heard what he did in science class I heard he blew the schools eletrical supply ' A boy said avoiding Jeremy

' Look just sit down and behave will you Daniel no ones gonna shock anyone so behave yourself ' Douge said as he took a seat near the front and him and Harley tried to calm everyone down as it was very noisy and everyone was all carrying on

' Okay all of you shut up ' Yelled Harley getting everyone's attention and a few boys were heard yelling Shhhh to each other

" Okay thank you now as I'm in charge of the trip and you lot their is a few rules okay ' Harley yelled to the sounds of moaning

' Just listen it's for your own good and sadly okay ' Added Douge glancing at all the boys who were still looking for seats and carrying on a bit

' Okay thank you now when your on this trip their is to be no smoking or drinking and dare I say no drugs if I catch you doing any of that well Sherrif Branum and I will run your sorry asses into the station when we get back understood and also we know their are houses nearby that have young girls in them so no sneaking off to meet these girls we had that trouble a coup,e of times in the past and the parents weren't too happy so stay away from them if they say hi well say hi back be polite okay ' Harley yelled to a few groans

" Okay boys get in your seats and settle down " Yelled Douge as everyone all sat down and the bus drove off

Jeremy sat by himself it he didn't mind in fact a few boys sat on the seat by themselves but they had their backs against the window and their feet up Douge wanted to tell them off about feet up on the seats but what was the point they wouldn't listen really

The drive would be really long passing through towns and a lot of country and it was a beautiful warm late summers day so it looked if it was going to be a good trip or maybe not

Harley almost crashed when they drove through the town and Douge had took his eyes off the boys for a few seconds and Skye seized that opportunity to pull down his pants and shove his bare butt against the window and moon at the passers by much to the other boys laughter but Jeremy didn't laugh he thought it was so stupid and childish and when a panicking Douge was pulling Skye away from the window and getting him to pull up his pants Jeremy rested his head against the window ignoring them all

Eventully the bus drove through the beautiful countryside and Douge eventully gave in and copied the boys by putting a leg up on the seat and kept an eye out for bad behaviour or pranks the boys would likely pull but they were behaved and even ignored Jeremy but Harley was a bit mad he couldn't turn on the radio as he liked a bit of music and all he got was loud static

' Officer officer I so need to go to the bathroom like yesterday ' Mitch said suddenly he was up to pranks

" Oh Goddamn it Mitch I told you to go before we left ' Harley said staring to loose if

' Yeah I know it just came on me oh god I'm gonna do it ' Mitch yelled as laughter was heard and then a loud fart and a plop on the floor what looked brown

' Oh god Mitch had crapped himself ' Laughed another boy now making Douge jump up and Harley pull over

' Ypu better not have shit my bus I'm warning you ' Harley yelled as Mitch and the others burst out laughing

' Relax. will ya only kidding it's a melted chocolate bar ' Mitch said laughing and as Douge bent down to pick it up with a tissue a fart noise was heard causing more laughing Skye has bright a fart machine along for a laugh but he was t laughing when Douge confiscated it and told him off

" Are we their yet I'm bored ' Another boy yelled

' No not yet we have a while to go yet so be patient will ya ' Harley said to moans

It was later that afternoon when everyone arrived at the place they were staying at it was log cabins in lots of beautiful woodland area and a lake nearby and it was a popular site used by a lot of people but for this weekend it belonged to the boys

' Okay guys were hear so grab your things and leave the bus quietly now I had to park here in the car park and fraid we have half a miles walk down that path but your all fit young men so it will be no problem to you all ' Said Harley as everyone got of the bus and hung around waiting to go and also they made fun of Jeremy again

All the boys apart from Jeremy had modern holdalls or ruck sacks in bright colours or logos but Jeremy had his old brown suitcase that belonged to his grandpa once and the boys teased him for that big time

' Okay okay guys leave him alone just cos you all have fancy modern bags and he doesn't so pack it in will ya ' Said Douge glaring over at the boys who were laughing but that be the least of their problems as much worse was to come in the sleeping arguments as no one wanted to share with Jeremy and Harley and Douge worked it out 3 to a cabin and that almost caused world war 3 so in the end to avoid conflict Jeremy got a cabin to himself and he was happy with that

" Okay so what's on the Agenda for this trip then I want something to push me and I can get my teeth into ' John said a little later

' We'll today I'll let you boys settle in and that but tomorrow we can go hunting we can hunt our supper ' Harley said

' Wow cool ' John replayed happily

Soon everyone all settled down one of the boys brought a ball so they were playing with that and Jeremy stayed in his cabin reading but no one said anything really they just left him be

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	25. Chapter 25

Soon everyone all settled in and as it was their first day their the boys ate the food they brought and a little later a campfire was lit and everyone sat around it apart from Jeremy who sat nearby on his own not bothering with anyone

The atmosphere was quite relaxed a couple of the boys had fallen asleep another boy softly strummed his guitar the others sat around talking and laughing

' Hey guys did you hear about the bloody legend that happened here long ago ' Said John looking at some of the boys

' No why what is it ..? Asked Mitch glancing at his friend

' Well long ago back in the 1950s this used to be a summer camp young kids much younger than us used to come here for a week or two and something real bad happend ' John said looking at his friends in a serious way

' Why what hapoend ..? Asked Skye

' Well they say the place is haunted years ago their was a kid who was really badly deformed OMG man he was hideous but the kids drowned him over their on that jetty and now his vengeful ghost comes back to haunt those who dare stay in his camp ' John said glancing at Mitch who looked scared

" Oh man I don't wanna die " Mitch said glancing at Johan and another boy who were laughing

' Yeah the killer"s name was Jason and he was killed here on his birthday on a Friday 13th " John said now howling with laughter and. Mitch worked it out that it was a joke

' You assholes that's a damn movie it's not real ' Mitch said throwing an apple stump at John

" OMG you should have seen the look on your face dude you believed it ' John laughed before standing uo to go and talk to another boy he knew

Also not far away Harley and Douge stood watching the boys and they noticed Jeremy by himself again and he noticed a few of the boys were not happy at Jeremy being their

John had also been watching Jeremy along with a couple of the others

' Damn it what the hell is that thing doing up here we don't want him muttered John as Harley passed by but never said anything to the boys as he walked over to Douge

' Damn it Douge why did we have to bring him you know how I feel about him he shouldn't be here and he's creeping out the others this is all Miss Cauldwells fault ' Harley said

' I guess She has her reasons ' Was all Douge said walking away from Harley and towards where Jeremy was sitting

Jeremy was still sitting alone gazing up at the stars and seemed miles away wen Douge went over to him

" Hey mind if I join you ..? Douge asked looking at Jeremy who only shrugged but said nothing and he didn't even look at Douge

' Er Jessie said you didn't wanna come up here ' Douge said as Jeremy shook his head a little

' I don't wanna be anywhere that's not home and this is not my home " Jeremy replied without even looking at Douge

Douge paused a bit and sighed before talking again

' Look Jessie is trying so hard to help you kiddo she's bending over backwards breaking rules to help you and if your smart as they say well you will know she's the best friend you can get cos I don't see them making friends any time soon guess their too wrapped up on their own problems to care ' Douge said glancing at the other boys who were all hanging around the BBQ and one of the boys still strummed his guitar

As expected Jeremy didn't reply he sat as if he was miles away but suddenly their was a soft noise like a rumble of thunder far off in the distance that made Jeremy look up and seem more aleart now

' Theirs a storm coming it's over Paul county we will be lucky if we get a drop I reckon it will pass us by so we should be okay " Douge said watching Jeremy gaze at the sky

' When a thunderstorm comes up I can feel it inside and when the lightning comes down I can feel it wanting to come to me Grandma said it was God she said the white fire was God ' Jeremy said shocking Douge a bit

Douge didn't awnser at first but Jeremy cut him off again with a question

' Do you believe in God sheriff..? Jeremy asked but got no reply

Douge didn't really know what to say he just sat their listening to Jeremy talk

' It was God that sent white fire down and took my mother ' Said Jeremy thinking back to when the lightning struck his mom

' Hey what do you mean took your mother did your grand folks tell you that ..? Asked Douge shaking Jeremy lightly on the arm trying to get him out his trance like state

' No I remember it ' Was all that Jeremy said before getting up and walking away leaving Douge shocked and wondering how it could be possible for Jeremy to remember events before he was born

No more was said about the indecent and Jeremy it seemed had gone back to his cabin and Douge was called up one to break up an argument with a couple of the boys over a stolen burger and next day the events of the previous night was half forgotten

Also next day as Douge had work to catch up on at the base camp Harley decided to take the boys hunting and again Jeremy was forced into going even though he didn't want to but when the group were away looking for a Kill Jeremy went of on his own again and desided to make friends with the animals that were in the woods

As Jeremy had such a gentle nature the animals were drawn to him and he didn't mind them crawling over his hands he felt they were communicating with him and he was at one with nature and at his happiest

As Jeremy was petting a small lizard that was in his hands he noticed the other creatures all scurrying away and he sensed the presence of people even without looking up

' Hello John Mitch ' Jeremy said as the two boys appeared from behind bushes

' Hey man what the hell are you doing out this far if we get caught our asses will be on the line you heard the debuty and how we had to stay together ' Mitch said as Jeremy gently placed the lizard back on the ground and stood up to look at the boys

" What are you doing ..? Jeremy asked as John came into view more clearer and he was carrying a gun

' Hey your supposed to be down at the lake skinny dipping with the rest of the faggots so what's the matter you afraid your gonna get a little color on that marshmallows ass of yours then ' Said John in a threatening way and ignoring Mitch saying ' Enough John leave it '

" Look man you better get outta here " Mitch said glancing at Jeremy and then John and yelling ' Johnny what ya doing man ' in shock as John pointed his gun at Jeremy

' I could do you right now right now one less freak in the freak show ' Said John threatening Jeremy

' Come on man enough leave him that thing might go off " Yelled Mitch making John angry

' Why don't you go and suck your old man off some more fuck off ' Yelled John at a scared Mitch before glaring at Jeremy again

' So what about it freak are you gonna show us one of your little tricks then ' Said John threatening Jeremy and making him nervous

' Come on John leave it '' Screamed Mitch as suddenly a gunshot ripped through the air startling all 3 boys and John and Mitch ran towards where they heard the shooting forgetting about Jeremy

well that's that choppy done more to come


	26. Chapter 26

Jeremy followed John and Mitch to a crowd of boys all yelling and cheering and Harley was with them too looking pleased with himself as they had just killed a deer

" Oh awesome shot man that will feed us for a few days " Yelled John as Harley came over and patted John on the shoulder

' A good hunter don't hunt for the kill a Good hunter hunts for the hunt and that's a perfect kill look at it boys a perfect kill now it's a clean kill right to the heart very little damage now ya all see that ' Harley said kneeling down beside it and lapping up the glory that lavished on him

" Who killed it man ..? Asked Mitch looking at the deer

' Deputy did first shot too ' Said Skye as everyone all gathered closer and not seeing Jeremy who was visibly upset come over a

' He's still moving a little is it alive ..? Asked Mitch

' Not for long really now what he's doing here is just dying that's it's nerves twitching and that but it was a clean shot and suffering is minimal if ya know what your doing and that ' Harley said now looking up at Jeremy who stood over the group

" What the fuck dose he want ..? Asked a few boys but now one replayed

" What the hell are you doing out here now you listen to me kid you didn't see any of this okay so if I was you I'd turn around and go back to camp and keep my mouth shut ya hear " Harley said as Jeremy ignored him and glanced at the deer before getting closer and making Harley nervious

' Now you just back outta hear boy if ya know what's good for ya " Harley said but again Jeremy ignored him as he knelt down next to the dying deer

' Oh no no come on get outta their it ain't dead yet stupid ' Said Harley watching Jeremy touching the deer

' Hey what the hell is with you man whatcha doing ..? Asked one of the boys but Jeremy didn't awnser and knelt next to the deer and placed his hand gently on the animals neck

" Oh for God sake let's get this moron outta hear before he gets himself kicked and I have Miss Cauldwell on my ass if one of her kids gets hurt ' Said Harley as he went to get Jeremy but suddenly Jeremy roughly grabbed Harley's wrist and wouldn't let go

' Hey let go of him what ya doing man what ya doing ..? Asked all the other boys as they watched in horror as Jeremy caused Harley pain

Jeremy gripped Harley tighter and every time the deer suffered pain Harley suffered pain too and the boys were scared in case the man would die as he looked in a bad way

' Come on let him go stop it come on will ya ' The boys all yelled but were too scared to break it up and they'd seen a terrifying side to Jeremy

Jeremy carried on making Harley suffer and in the end Harley sufferd a seizure and everyone thought he was gonna die and they were all screaming at Jeremy to stop but Jeremy didn't it was if he wanted to kill the man

" Let him go now you freak ' Yelled John pointing his gun at Jeremy again

' John put the Goddamn gun down this ain't gonna get us anywhere ' Mitch said but John didn't listen

' Let him go do it asshole do it ' John screamed and suddenly a Gunshit went off throwing everyone backwards and Harley terrified crawled towards the boys to get over his shock and Jeremy stayed with the deer till it died and also it looked if Jeremy was crying

Harley was later taken to hospital thanks to one of the boys having a cell phone xand the trip was cut short as everyone all went back to the home and Jessie and Douge wanted awnsers to what the hell went on

The boys all told their version of the story saying that Jeremy gave Harley a heart attack and tried to kill him and some of the other boys were terrified of Jeremy

Eventuly it was to be Jeremy's turn for awnsers and he sat in Jessie's office and though he was aware of other boys glancing at him he didn't care

' Hey break it up guys come on okay shows over everyone's gonna be okay ' Jessie said closing the door

' Okay now I left camp for less than an hour to tend to business and when I get back one of my deubutys os being hauled down a mountain in an ambulance after having a seizure and irregular heartbeat so what the hell is going on here and the boys are telling me that you gave him some sort of an attack it was like a seizure and interfered with his heart rate is that right ..? Asked Douge

' No ' Said Jeremy

' Well then what did happen that man almost died so why won't you tell anyone we have to know what went on up their ' Jessie said

' I let him see I opened him up and I let him see he just couldn't see what he was doing the wrong he was doing so I helped him ' Jeremy said as Douge tried to take a message on his radio but their was bad interearance

' Sherif ' Was all that was heard before Douge turned it off for a moment

" Look kid you better start leaving with me go a head ' Douge said into his radio

'The woman on the other end gave him a personal message that had to call Douge away

' Okay Lucy tell her I'm on my way

" Sorry Jessie I have to go just now personal stuff and good luck ' Douge said placing a hand on a Jessie's shoulder before leaving

' And also I need you to think real hard about telling me what happened because you have really tried my patience now boy ' Douge said before leaving the room after briefly thanking Jessie

" Look Jeremy please we need to talk " Begun Jessie but Jeremy cut her off and he sounded pissed

' Look I wanna go home so you understand that or are you deaf I just wanna go home ' Jeremy yelled with emotion and anger in his voice and he shocked Jessie by his tone

" Look what ever happened and what ever you saw up their " Begun Jessie but she got cut off again

' I saw what happened and I don't like what you all do ' Jeremy yelled and suddenly a ball bounced off a shelf giving Jessie a srart

' Any of you I don't like it ' Jeremy yelled

' Jeremy look " Begun Jessie

' No your all the same you pretend to be my friend the way you pretend everything you all lied to me " Yelled Jeremy now making pitcher fall to the floor and smash

' A friend doesn't lock you up aa friend doesn't take you away from your home and say it's for your own good a friend doesn't betray you ' Yelled Jeremy as he made things in Jessie's office smash and a bit of flying glass cut her arm but Jeremy didn't care'"

" Jeremy please calm down I'm sure we can talk this over their is no need to loose your temper ' Jessie begun but got cut off again

' No do you understand me I want to go home and I did trust you but your not my friend your like all the rest of them How long do you think I'll let you keep me here ' Jeremy said coldly before leaving and storming off down the corridor in a bad mood

Jessie was shocked she sat on the desk and looked at her office with smashed pitchers a small smashed mirror the glass on her door was smashed also the clock the photocopier glass a display cabinet was smashed and the windows were smashed her office looked if a bomb went off and it seemed that Jeremy hated her

' Er miss cauldwell are you okay ..? Asked a coupe of boys that were nearby as the came in to the destroyed office and looked around at the mess muttering ' Oh Jeeze '

" Yeah yeah I guess I'll be fine careful theirs broken glass everywhere we have to get that tidied up ' Jessie said trying not It to cry as she was still in shock at what happened

Luckly Jessie was insured and everything would be fixed and the pitchers would be okay once put in a new frame and the insurance would pay for everything else and it was only a slight cut she had but it mean her office would be off limits for a couple of days till it got fixed but that was left if her worries by far as she lost Jeremy's trusts and else where Douge was having his own worries so Jeremy was the last thing on his mind just now

' Well that's that choppy some more to come


	27. Chapter 27

Else where Douge was driving home quick as he could as the call on his radio was from his housekeeper to say that he was needed and he had to leave soon as he could and he know Jessie would be okay with Jeremy so that's was why he left them

' Is everything alright Emma is alright too but what's going on I got nerviouse and called the doc when I couldn't get hold of you earlier as she wasent too well but she's alright now no change in her ' The housekeeper said

" That's good but Harley just got admitted over at county something happened on the trip look put a call over their will you Maxie find out how he's doing " Douge said heading into his wife's bedroom and he met the doctor who was about to leave

' Listen Douge this must be like your heart torn out every day and really their is no reason why your wife should be alive right now it's if she's holding on for something I don't know what and it must be hard on her seeing the strain your going through everyday between caring for her and your job ' The doctor said

" So what you saying Doc ..? Asked Douge sighing and going into the room to look at his dying wife

' It's gonna be a lot easier if we can get her back to county they will have everything she needs and it will take a lot of the stress off you ' The Doctor said as Douge sighed

' No this is where she wants to be Doc she told me when she still could this is her home and I won't turn my back on her ' Douge said sitting down in an easy chair

' She just keeps going on I dunno why " Douge said sighing

' And you won't look Douge she's past communicating she can't talk you can't get inside her head and I'd you could well it would probably tell you let me go the Emma you knew and loved is gone now maybe that looks a bit like her and that but that's not her we both know that Douge I have known you for a long long time and Em too she wouldn't want that that's a living prison for her Emma was a very independent woman and headstrong too and also she sparkled and we can both see that Emma is long gone ' The doctor said sighing as Douge sat in a chair and also he had an idea but it be very risky and also Douge tried calling Jessie to ask her something but he got no answer so his idea would have to wait for just now

' So are you gonna let her go to the hospice then ..? Asked Maxine as Douge came off the phone

' No Emma's place is here when we said our vows till death do us part we meant it when she goes she goes at home and I know if it was reverse rolls and that was me in the bed dying she'd do the same I'd never turn my back on her and anyway I have an idea I don't know if it will work but it's worth a damn try ' Douge said before going into the room to kiss Emma's forehead and sit with her and hold her hand like he always did

Next day all the incident with Jeremy wreaking Jessie's office was forgotten about yet the boys were still talking about it and some said that Jessie was injured and needed stitches cos of him but Jessie told the boys to stop the silly rumors and she was fine it was a slight cut that just required a band aid and the insurance would take care of the damage and she insisted Jeremy was not dangerous as some said he was and as for Jeremy he was back at school even but as ushal he kept himself to himself and even at break time he stayed inside the class not wnting to go outside and mix

Also heading into the class that day was Donald Riply he had stuff to catch up on and he was preparing a test for another class and he was about to go to the class when he seen Jeremy sitting their that took him a bit by surprise

' Er knock knock mind I come in ..? Asked Donald making Jeremy look up briefly but he said nothing

' Er you you did something to me I dunno what but I didn't figure it out till a lot of people looked at me if I was crazy or told me to act my age I dunno what it was but you zapped me or I zapped myself when I touched you but hey iv been running around on this high like I'm 18 again iv has more ideas more focus and hell a lot better sex than I had in the last ten years so do you believe me then ' Donald said but Jeremy only looked at him

" Well course not wouldn't think that you probably already know what I'm saying is bullshit and also when I say I'm just here to talk well that I mean it ya know " Donald said but again got no reply and Jeremy only looked at him

' Hey say did you ever read any Einstein ..? Donald said but again no reply

" Oh well wow I think you'd like him now he said he believed in life after death only because energy ceases to excised because it relays and transforms but it never stops ever and he said if we ever got to the point ever that we could use all our fren that we would be pure energy and we wouldn't even need bodies ' Said Donald now noticing he'd got Jeremy's attention with his science talk as Jeremy seemed to like anything scientific

" Er Now what would you say to the possibility that because something happened to you or something that never dose or is not supposed to that you are closer to that energy level that anyone by has ever been ..? Asked Donald looking at Jeremy

Jeremy glanced at Donald for a second as if he was thinking for a bit

' Well I'd say so what ' Jeremy said with a shrug and making Donald a little frustrated

" So what Jeremy ...your ..well your life up to now has been that farm house those 12 acres of earth in the middle of nowhere you kinda lived in books all your life but I think your starting to find out about that the misery that you read about in those books is very real the tradigy is real and all those stories you read about is real did you think it wasent and Omg that deer hunt the dark side of man killing for pleasure didn't you think that was real and caring guns didn't you think that was real but I'm sorry Jeremy I'm very sorry we do have a dark ugly side and I think your just discovering it were Jesus were stumbling around in a very dark age just trying not to kill each other and I'm sorry life isn't like what you read in your books but this is the real world and it's pretty ugly with killing and wars they have been going on since man first came to this planet and will go on long after we're gone so it really hurts me when you say so what in a couldn't care less tone because I think you are more than just different Jeremy it's because I honestly think that you you have a mind that we wanna evolve to in like thousands of years were like dumb Neanderthals compared to you maybe your the man of the future right here right now even a time traveler from thousands of years in the futur come to our time to make us stop our barbaric ways I dunno really I have never seen anything like you in all my years as a teacher your even smarter than me I fact maybe everyone on this planet put together ' Donald said sitting down next to Jeremy and he seemed to back away a little

' Look Jeremy I'm not here to hurt you I just wanna be a friend if you'll let me I wanna talk with you well " Sighed Donald as Jeremy didn't reply

" Well did you ever have a friend someone to talk to ..? Asked Donald

" I don't need a friend ' Replyed Jeremy coldly shocking Donald a bit

' Really gee I thought you were a genius too " Donald said looking at the boy

' But you know what I say is true don't you ' Said Donald looking at Jeremy but got no reply but he noticed Jeremy looking at his hand

' So are you telling me have you ever shook anyone's hand before ..? Asked Donald looking at Jeremy again

' Jeremy didn't reply again but carried on looking at Donald's hand then shyly moved his own had towards his and gently Donald took it

' Their how do you do now we have been properly introduced ' Donald said softly shaking Jeremy's hand as a very small smile came to Jeremy's face

' Wanna see a trick ' Jeremy said looking at Donald who nodded and seconds later Donald felt gentle sparks of electricity go though him making his hair stand on end and both he and Jeremy smiled

' Oh wow amazing ' Donald said smiling as Jeremy stopped his trick and pulled back his hand

' They were afraid to touch me after a while my grandma and grandpa they got really scared of me and my tricks in case I'd hurt them ' Jeremy said

' What they were afraid to touch you did they never hug you or that like a parent hugs their child ..? Asked Donald as Jeremy shook his head as if to say no

" Oh Jeremy that's not right a child needs its parents or grandparents love no way " Donald said as Jeremy thought back to the times he asked to be hugged or held and was rejected and though he didn't make any crying sounds a tear rolled down his cheek

Donald shocked by what he heard reached out and with his thumb wiped away the tear and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Jeremy choked back a sob and put his head on the desk trying not to cry but he failed at that

Stunned and upset himself Donald put a comforting arm around the boy and gently rubbed his back and a tear rolled down his own cheek as somehow he felt Jeremy's pain and gave him a gentle half hug

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	28. Chapter 28

Elsewhere that morning Douge had returned to the old Reed farm and he was hardly out the car when he felt a lot of eyes on him though he really couldn't see anyone he knew they were hiding behind their twitching curtains spying on him maybe fearing he'd bring back Jeremy and Douge before he even stepped out the car could feel he was being watched by neighbors hiding behind their twitching curtains and the ducked away ashen Douge looked at the houses

Douge already knowing the house was empty still knocked at the door yelling ' Hello " and to his surprise the door swung open as who ever was last out didn't lock it so Douge went inside

The house was still the same as Jeremy last left if their was some clothes he'd left behind a couple of books he didn't pack a few odds and end that belonged to him and also his grandparents things were all their too

Douge went from room to room looking at the house but didn't go down to basement also in the lounge Douge noticed a lot of photos in frames and a few young people in them but their was none of Jeremy anywhere no photos of Jeremy existed

Douge picked up a silver heart shaped frame that had a old wedding photo in it and he recognized the name written on the back Jeremiah Reed Jeremy and a date in the 1950s that was Jeremy senior on his wedding day and the woman in the photo was a pretty woman with dark hair in an updo with white flowers in it

Douge was still holding that photo and looking at others when he heard a knock on the door it was Harley so Douge put the photo down on the shelf and went to the door to see the man who had really just been released from hospital day before

' Douge ' Said Harley looking at Douge

' So you had a little spring cleaning then did you ' Douge said looking at Harley as he went out onto the porch

' What the hell are you doing here Douge this ain't your problem now the farm " Harley said looking around the porch

" A coupe of my deubuties told me that Harley Duncan got rid of every goddamn gun in his house lap they said they dropped out the marksman tournament over in Bute too the one he wins every year so what's going on ..? Asked Douge looking at Harley

" I just ain't hunting anymore thats all Douge why is that some kinda crime ' Said Harley before walking away leaving Douge shocked

' Just got lots of other stuff to do and that ' Harley said

' So you gonna stop caring one on the job cos if you can't pick one up and use it that's a liability I can't have my men going soft " Yelled Douge as Harley walked away if avoiding Douge but Douge followed him

' I want you to level with me and I already know that you snuck off hunting with the boys which was the last thing you should have done hunting wasent part of the trip ' Douge said as Harley sighed

' Yeah I know I know I should have thought and I popped this pretty Doe just a little late " Harley sighed

" Let me tell ya something Douge and don't tell anyone I said this but I'm moving outta town I'm done here and that kid he lays his hand on the deer when it's still shaking and then he touches me at the same time and now I can't figure out why till my heart starts pounding and I'm shaking and I'm feeling myself hurt and scared shirtless and feel myself slipping away in the goddamn dark that's the worst thing I ever felt it's like if I could feel that animal dying it was like I was that goddamn thing and I never wanna feel that again ' Harley said with fear in his voice

' Oh come on Harley you expect me to beleive that from you ' Douge said not beleiving the man

' Douge I swear to god I just can't do it anymore I can't I just can't look at something down the barrel of a gun without thinking of that andmiv tried believe me iv tried but I can't and I'm telling ya that thing ain't normal I'm telling you he took what ever was in that goddamn deer and he put it into me I felt that animals pain so I'm done with hunting Douge and I need to get far away from here as possible I might even hand in my badge cos of him I dunno what he is but he ain't human he let me feel what that deer felt ' Harley said shocking Douge but making him think about something

Later that evening after thinking what Harley had said Douge had a plan he knew it might be risky but it was worth a try and it meant going to the home after work

When Douge finished work it was late in the evening and arriving at the home where all the boys were he found it quiet and mostly in darkness but he knew Jesse would be awake as she was kind of a night owl staying up late to catch up on things and also at first he couldn't find her as she had relocated her office till the other one was repaired but he eventually found her

' Douge I'm surprised to see you here at this time of night how are you and how's Emma ' Jessie said in a cheery voice

" Oh Emma is still the same really no change and I'm fine I had a little trouble finding you one of the boys said you'd moved offices for a few days everything okay...? Douge asked

' Yeah I'm fine just a few things got broken other day and the place is being repaired so I'll be in here for another day or two I'm okay with that anyway office need redecorating anyway and the insurance is doing it so less worries for me oh any word on how your Deputy is doing last I heard he was in hospital ..? Asked Jessie

" He for home yesterday he's acting weird wanting to quit being a cop I dunno and he's got rid of all his guns and we both knew that he loved his guns and collected them he says it's to do with that deer hunt other day something to do with Jeremy ' Douge said

' Jeremy ' Said Jessie in a puzzled way

' I dunno but listen I need to ask a huge favor I need to borrow Jeremy for a bit if it's okay with you I'll bring him straight back promise " Said Douge

' What for ..? Asked Jessie confused

' Its hard to explained something Harley said but I need to borrow him for a bit ' Douge said

' Well sure I guess but I think he'll be asleep all the boys are in bed well should be I have a lights Out by 11pm policy but I dunno if he will go with you we both know his stubborn and headstrong Jeremy can be ' Jessie said

' Yeah I know but iv delt with way worse than him and when I'm finished with him I'll bring him straight. back ' Douge said

' Well he has school in the morning and he needs his rest but okay ' Jessie said as she and Douge left the office to go to where Jeremy was staying

' We need to be quiet as the boys or most of them are sleeping ' Jessie said lowering her voice to a whisper as they went to the smaller. buildings where the boys lived

' Though Jeremy shares the cottage with other boys he is in a room by himself ' Said Jessie pausing to bang on a door as she could see 3 lights on meaning the boys in that building were up and Skye came to the door

' Hey what's up Miss cauldwell os everything okay ..? Asked Skye appearing in only his boxer shorts and a voice in the background was heard yelling ' Who is it " Skye ..?

" Maybe I should be asking you that come on Skye and you too Mitch you guys know the rules your not watching horror movies in their are you ...? Asked Jessie as John was seen in the background hiding something behind his back

' Okay guys hand it over I know your are and that tv and video is meant to be their for educational reasons not watching Friday 13th " Said Jessie going into the room and seeing the video paused at Jason about to kill a semi naked girl in the woods

Douge had to laugh a little at the sight even though the boys were underage and watching an R rated movie he had to admit he did the same at that age

Groans were heard as Jessie took the video out the machine and put it in the box and even confiscated the remote control so they couldn't watch any more videos

' Aww Miss cauldwell don't do this please ' Graoned Mitch

' You can have them back next week that's your punishment now lights out boys and I will talk to you in the morning about this ' Said Jessie score leaving and she had the video remote and Video tape in her hand as she left with Douge

' I'm sorry about that they can be handfuls at times and how they get horror movies in I don't know they must smuggle them in when they come back from school and hide them in their rooms but Jeremy's cottage is over here ' Jessie said leading Douge to a building in darkness

Jessie not wanting to disturb the sleeping boys used a pass key and let herself in to where the rooms are

From one room soft snores were heard another boy was heard coughing a bit as he had a cold but Jeremy was very quiet

' He's in here ' Whispred Jessie opening Jeremy's room for Douge to go inside and in the darkend room a shadow was seen under the covers so Douge turned on the light waking Jeremy who rubbed his face before stirring up and yawning a bit and rubbing his eyes against the harsh light and wondering what was going on so late at night

" Look I'm really sorry to wake you like this Son but Jessie said it be maybe okay for you to come with me but don't worry your not in trouble I just need your help that's all ' Douge said looking at Jeremy who sat up in bed and blinking a bit getting used to the harsh light

well that's that chappy done more to come


	29. Chapter 29

Jeremy didn't say anything about being woken abruptly and called away it was if he knew somehow and why Douge wanted him so he quickly got dressed and left with Douge without a word and also when Douge later pulled outside a fancy looking house he didn't say anything but somehow he knew this was Douges house and the pair sat in the car for a second before going in

' I don't know what it is you do or how you do it I'm not even sure if I believe you can do it but if you can well I need your help as your the only one I think that can help me ' Douge said sighing before he and Jeremey got out the car and went inside Douge house

Jeremy briefly glanced around at the nice house but he knew he had a very important job coming up that was why he was here and he followed Douge up the stairs as if he knew where he was going

Douge went in to Emma's room seeing their was no change in her and Jeremy followed also looking at the dying woman and ignoring a voice behind him of the house keeper

' Douge don't you dare do this what the hell is he doing here that boy should not be in this house you bright him here what possessed you ' The woman said glaring at Jeremy in horror

' Shhh shhh shhh it's okay I know what I'm doing now go to bed Maxine " Douge said trying to force the woman out the room

' Look your risking your own wife with him if you heard the stories iv heard about him you wouldn't want him in this house he is dangerous ' Maxine kept saying

" Look I know what I'm doing no one is in danger so go to bed now Maxine it's okay ' Douge said still trying to push her out the door and be polite at the same time

' I'm just telling ya Douge for your own safety and Emma's that boy shouldn't be in this house get rid of him ' Maxine said as Douge closed the door in her face and send back to sitting by the bed and glanced at Jeremy and Emma as Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed and gently placed his hand on Emma's forehead not saying much at first and Emma stirred a little so Douge sat at the other side of the bed in a chair and hoped his plan would work

Jeremy kept gently stroking Emma's face before speaking

' She knows your here ' Jeremy suddenly said as Douge sighed a bit and held Emma's pale hand that was almost as white as Jeremy's

' Please talk to me woman tell me what I can do for you Em ' Douge said

' She can't go yet not till she knows your gonna get through this she says the both of you you and your son Steven ' Jeremy said glancing at Douge

' Steven ' Douge said shocked as Jeremy nodded

' You all had a fight you threw Steven out because of Stevens sexuality you never accepted it that hurt her that night you both argued she missed him and still loved him ' Jeremy said shocking Douge as that carry on with Steven was privet

' God damn it what the hell do you want me to do you know how I feel about him so what should I do he ripped this family apart and hurt you and me so what should I do about him I have no feelings for him so should I accept him throw my arms around him take him back ' Douge said stunned

' She wants you to remember the snow when Steven was younger it was snowing that day and you were all playing in it you had a snowball fight and she lost her " Jeremy said but Douge cut him off saying ' Ring '

' Thats right you lost your wedding ring that day you looked down at your hand at it was gone you thought it fallen in the snow so we all looked for it even Steven we dug through the snow all after noon soaking wet determand to find that ring and he came home from school every day digging through the snow banks some taller than him hoping he'd find it ' Douge said

' She cried as she knew you both loved her so much and the way you looked was so hard for her ' Jeremy said as Douge gave a soft sob

' I don't remember that wait I do ' Said Douge

' The silver box the silver box on the table ' Jeremy said as suddenly Emma smiled

' Oh no Emma no ' Douge sobbed taking the box and opening it to see a ring with two hands holding a heart the missing wedding ring and Douge burst into tears

' He found it at the old house in a garden he was doing and he said he knew it right away what it was and that it was time to come home she says she believes in Miricals now and that you should too and she thinks that I'm an Angel come to take her home and bring you and Steven together sh never stopped loving him and wants you to take him back as you were close once and also remind you of how much your still in each other's hearts ' Jeremy said as Douge gave a sad laugh

' Everything about each other we don't like and all we do is fight you know that " Said Douge

' He says he loves you more than any man in the world and wants to be accepted and she says she won't go she won't leave this place this room or this world until you know that you still have a son and forgive him and love him like the way she loves him ' Jeremy said shocking Douge who muttered ' Oh Em

' Shed like to feel the ring on her finger again ' Jeremy said as Douge gave a soft sob and gently placed the ring on Emma's finger then gently held Emma's hand And Jeremy placed his hand gently on top

' Listen you can hear her thoughts ' Jeremy said and Douge could hear his wife speak to him and he burst into tears and so did Emma

" Oh it's alright it's alright Angel it's alright ' Douge said as he gently placed his head on the pillow next to Emma kissing her cheek and she mouthed the words Douge and tears ran down her face

' Goodbye sweetie I'll see you one day again ' Douge said kissing Emma's forhewrd before standing up and calling for Maxine to come into the room who was still not happy about Jeremy

' Is everything okay he shouldn't be here I can call the home ' Maxine begun ready to insult Jeremy who stood quietly nearby

" No just leave him I need you to contact Steven and tell him his dad needs to talk to him that's all ' Douge said glancing at Maxine and then to Emma before chasing Maxine outside again and holding Emma's hand

' Thank you ' Emma mouthed as Douge kissed her forehead telling how much he loved her

' You can go now nothing holding you back and I will see you again one day ' Douge said in tears as Emma gave a smile and looked at Douge smiling and for a split second he seen that twinkle in her eye that she had when they first met and with a gentle smile Emma passed away and she died peacefully

' Douge kissed Emma again saying ' Goodbye my beautiful Angel your at peace now'

Jeremy left the room and stood in the landing as he knew this was a privet moment between Douge and his wife

About half an hour later Jeremy heard a car pull up outside and a young man got out it was Steven he'd received an emergency call from Maxine about his mom and a monster Maxine ad been filling his head with rubbish

' Come quickly Steven hurry your dad has a monster locked up with your mother in her bedroom he may hurt her ' Maxine said

' What what do you mean a monster Maxine your not making any sense ' Said Steven getting out the car as Maxine pulled his arm and dragged him towards the house

' Maxine will you stop it right now with those lies the boy isn't a. monster ' Yelled Douge coming down the stairs then paused when he seen Steven close to tears standing near the pourch

' Papa ' Said Steven almost crying and a tear ran down his cheek

Without a word Douge slowly walked towards his son and embraced him tightly both hugged each other then Douge whispered ' Welcome home son and both men cried unaware that Jeremy was watching from an upper balcony watching them before looking at the sky and he also could feel Emma's soul going off to heaven as she was happy now and could leave

well that's that chappy done more to come


	30. Chapter 30

Emma's funeral was a few days later and it was really a small private affairs and though Jeremy was invited he didn't go but both Douge and Steven thanked him and thankfully Steven after getting over the shock of Jeremy's appearance thought he was an okay guy and not the monster Maxine had made him out to be and also Steven stayed on for a few days before having to leave to go back to his own home but Douge said he could visit any time even bring his partner and Steven was happy that his dad has accepted him at last for being Gay

Douge took a few days of work but he had to return as the county fair was coming up and he felt better at work too help him take his mind off the things as thinking about Emma all the time only upset him more but he desided to remember her the way she used to and also he put a family photo of them all back up he'd hidden away for years it was him Emma before she got ill and she looked so beautiful her eyes sparkling to match her smile and her hair was past her shoulders dark blonde thick and healthy and sitting next to them was a young Steven who looked in his early teens at the time it was a studio photo and Douge remembered the day it was taken as if was yesterday

Ir been a surprise wedding anniversary present and he didn't like having his photo taken and him and Emma kinda argued a little about it

...Flashback ...

" Oh Em you know how I feel about photos my face will break the camera your more used to it than me with your club publicity photos " Douge said looking at his wife who was getting ready that day and Emma still worked part time at the clubs singing

' Douge don't be stupid your a handsome guy and I wanna show off my handsome man and you won't so come on and it will be something we can look back on when we're both old and grey so stop moaning and get ready we have an hour to get their ' Said Emma before yelling for Steven to hurry up

' Is this shirt okay mamma you said we had to wear white today " Said Steven who was about 13 at the time and playing with his shirt collar

' Yes we do and you look fine sweetie but we're having problems with your stubborn father ' Emma said with a laugh glancing at Douge who made a face and muttering ' this is a wast of time Em ' But Emma only gave a laugh but didn't reply

..End of Flashback ...

" Im glad you talked me into this photo Em a beautiful memory ' Douge muttered smiling at the large photo that was now over the fireplace in the house

Soon the day of the county fair arrived and Douge was on duty that day along with Harley and a few other cops as it was going to be a very busy day

The event was held just outside of town in a huge field that a farmer had given them for a coupls of days and their was stalls selling things also a farmers market going on farming products being sold including animals being sold too their was also a fun fair and things going on for the towns kids and lots of compitions and prizes to be won and a live band playing and a stage was put up and decorated in flowers as true county fair king and queen were their with their attendants and the entire town had turned up as their was a parade wear,dress with floats and that and also Jessie brought the boys their too as they always loved the fair and even Jeremy desided to come along which surprised Jessie as she thought he wouldn't like that kind of thing and would prefare to stay in his room all day

Jeremy wanderd around the fair on his own for a bit and as he suspected everyone all stopped and starred at him some saying OMG it's that freak again and when Jeremy passed the kids face painting area a couple of kids teased him saying ' Shit do they do body painting now as it looked really if Jeremy had been painted white but he ignored them as he heard it all before so he shut them out

As Jeremy wandered through the crowds he heard a familer voice yelling ' Jeremy Jeremy

Jeremy turned round to see Lindsay the girl he kinda liked from his school

' Hey his are you I havent seeing you in a while and I wondered where you went to ' Lindsay said smiling

' I'm okay and iv been around I guess ' Jeremy said smiling shyly

Soon the pair started talking and Lindsay suggested that they'd grab some cola as she was thirsty so Jeremy being a gentleman said he'd buy the cola as he had some money on him and went off in search of the refreshments stall and got 2 large colas for him and Limdsay

As he suspected on his way their and back Jeremy got more saires but he kinda got used to that now buy it annoyed Lindsay

" Look why just we don't tell them all to stop and get it over with and take a picture God their so annoying at times how do you put up with them I'm so tempted to say something but I won't ' Lindsay said as Jeremy fell quiet and seemed miles away looking at the crowds all coming and going and he still held on to the drinks

' Jeremy Jeremy are you okay their ..? Asked Lindsay seeing Jeremy was lost in thought

' Their all wondering if I killed him ' Jeremy suddenly said shocking Lindsay a bit

' Er don't tell me your seeing inside them again ' Said Limdsay gently touching Jeremy on the arm and shaking him out his thoughts for a bit as he looked at her before sitting down and handing Lindsay her cola

' So what are people like then on the inside ..? Asked Lindsay looking at Jeremy

' Well inside most people their is a feeling of being separate separated from everything ' Jeremy said looking around

' Yeah and ..? Asked Lindsey with a questioning tone of voice

' And their not ' jeremy replied with a small smile

' Their part of absolutely everyone and everything hough they may not want to be but they are ' Jeremy said surprising Lindsay a bit

' Everything wow so I'm part of this tree part of this park bench part of this field fences animals all these people and your telling me that I'm part of fisherman in Italy or some ocean iv never even heard of even the Queen in England or some guy sitting on death row right now and I'm part of him too ' Said Lindsay laughing and even making Jeremy laugh s bit

' You don't believe me do you " Jeremy said smiling and sipping his cola

' Well it is kinda hard to believe that all of that " Lindsay said laughing

' Well that's because you have this spot right here that you can't see past " Said Jeremy gently touching Lindsay's forehead before pausing a bit

'My grans and gramps had that this spot where they thought they were disconnected from everything and everyone ' Said Jeremy sighing a bit

" So that's what they would see if they could if they were connected ...? Asked Lindsay but Jeremy only smiled for a bit

' And how beautiful they really are and their is no need to hide or lie and that it's possible to talk to someone without any lies with no sarcasm. no desertification no exaguration or any of the things people use to confuse the. truth ' Jeremy said stunning Lindsay as she shook her head

' Wow I don't know a single person that did that. " Lindsay said stunned

" Look around it's happening everywhere so much lies and deseption going on everyone has those feelings ' Jeremy said shocking Lindsay as they heard voices pass behind them and both turned around to see a few adults pass with the county fair king and Queen and attendants

' Even children have dark feelings lies jealousy envy ' Jeremy said

' What your joking " Said Lindsay stunned as Jeremy explained that he could read the kids of the children and that the attendees were jelious of the county fair king and Queen as they wanted that role

' How do you know these things see inside people's minds ' Lindsay said stunned

' Hold out your hand Jeremy suddenly said shocking Lindsay a little but she did it anyway

' Now put your fingers up said Jeremy taking Lindsay's hand and stunning her a little as she could feel what he felt and what she felt shocked her it was like a heartbeat

' Is that your heartbeat ..? Asked Lindsay almost lost for words

" And yours " Jeremy softly said

' Wow it it feels so strange " Was all Limdsay could say lost for words and it was if Jeremy could see into her head

' Your afraid that someone will see us holding hands ' Jeremy said shocking a Limdsay and suddenly she could see into his mind

' Your really nervous talking to me you feel shy ' Limdsay said

' You don't think your pretty enough you aren't happy with yourself always called the odd one out at home your family taunted you said your a farmhands kid cos of your red hair ' Jeremy said shocking Lindsay as it was true Lindsay was the only redhead in her dark haired family and looked nothing like her family and got teased for it

' You feel all alone so lonely ' Limdsay said reading Jeremy's thoughts too

' Sometimes you just want to break out of yourself and be free but you can't your afraid to always trying to please others be the good girl fit in and they kept you down at heel all your life ' Jeremy said

' Your father Your father hurt you a long time ago when you were very young oh your so sad so much sadness he thought you were ugly and he kept saying you weren't his som ' Said Lindsay as Jeremy pulled away thinking back on the painful memory

"Oh Jeremy I'm so sorry " Limdsay whispered sadly as Jeremy turned his face away hiding his bitterness and sadness

' Do you do you think I'm ugly and ashamed to be seen with me ..? Asked Jeremy

' I really don't know what to think and when I look at you i sometimes think that your the most beautiful face I have ever seen and your the most kindest person I have ever met " Limdsay said making Jeremy smile

Limdsay and Jeremy fell silent for a moment before Lindsay moved into tenderly kiss Jeremy on the lips it was Jeremy's first ever kissed and he kissed her back liking it and both were unaware that their was trouble not far behind them

well that's that chappy done more to come


	31. Chapter 31

, What in the name of God is going on here hey what do you think your doing are you having a good time with my daughter huh ... ? Asked a man coming over and breaking up the kiss

' Oh God it's my dad ' Said Lindsay stunned as the man glared at Jeremy

' Yes sir wonderful ' Said Jeremy not knowing the man was being sarcastic as he went over to Jeremy who was smiling happly

' So you think this is funny do ya man huh ' The man said and to Lindsay's horror he punched Jeremy knocking him over and land on the ground

' Dad stop it Look dad it's not what it seems please let me explain " Yelled Lindsay now making a few people turn around as the man roughly Grabbed Jeremy by the jacket collar pulling him up again

" You listen to me freak ' The man begun as Limdsay tried to grab her dad but to everyone's shock he pushed her making her land on the ground

' You stay out of this and I'm not finished with you I'll deal with you later now get in that car ' The man yelled as he still had a firm hold on Jeremy

Also nearby Jessie was standing talking to some people when she heard all the yelling and shouting and looked over to see the drama

' I'm sorry you guys please excuse me for a moment ' Jessie said as she seen the man yelling at Jeremy

" You think this is bloody funny do you lover boy violating my daughter you side show freak ' The man yelled as Lindsay screamed at her dad to stop but the father turned on her too

' You shut your mouth you hear me girl you speak when your spoken too not get in that car before I drag you their " The man yelled at Limdsay in an abusive way before looking at Jeremy again

' Now when I ask you a question boy I want a Goddamn awnser you hear me or do I have to beat that white ass of yours with my belt into next decade ' The man screamed as Limdsay screamed at her dad to let Jeremy go and he wasent doing anything

Also by now a crowd had gathered to see what the carry on was and Jessie had to run as fast as she could to where the drama was to protect Jeremy and she got their just in time as the man was about to punch Jeremy again

' Mr Calloway let him go I said let him go now ' jessie said I'm a firm voice glaring at the man who still had a firm grip on Jeremy but said nothing as he held Jeremy in a vice like grip

" Dick Calloway are you deaf I said let him go you take your hands off him now ' Jessie said firmly glaring at the man

' I thought your boys had rules about frataniaing with town girls ' The man said but Jessie didn't listen to him

' I said let him go now this is my last warning or I will get you charged with assault ' Jessie said as the man let Jeremy go

" I don't know what kinda human zoo you are running up their but you keep your state trash away from my daughter is that clear ' The man said in a threatening tone and walking away leaving Jessie Jeremy and Limdsay

" I'm so so sorry Jeremy but maybe it's best we don't see each other again I can't risk that happening again " Limdsay said sadly looking at Jeremy before placing a hand on his arm and then walked away after her dad

' Christ you know nothing happened he never touched her ' Yelled Jessie after the man

' Is that your expert opinion Miss Cauldwell you keep that thing on a leash it should be put down if you ask me but keep that way from my daughter and my family or I'll slap a lawsuit on that stage zoo and have it shut down so fast it will make your head spin I want none of your state trash near my family and from now on she's outta that school of yours she'll be home schooled so don't think you'll be seeing her on Monday you freak ' Yelled the man before walking away and pushing his way through the crowds

' I'm so so sorry ' Was all Lindsay said in tears as she followed her dad and walked out of Jeremy's life

Jessie turend round to look at Jeremy who just stood their quietly not knowing what to do or say he just glanced at Jessie and then the ground and he didn't care that a large crowd was watching him

' Jeremy why " Was all Jessie said but deep down she knew why and she has a little happy that Jeremy got to experience his first kiss even if it ended in distatar

Jessie thought it be better to call it a day so she asked Douge and Harley to round up the rest of the boys as the boys got on good with them and she drove Jeremy back to the home and she was lost for words and really she knew that Dick Calloway was an important person in the town and if he spoke people listened and he could get the place shut down and that scared her as the home was the only home some of those boys knew

On arriving back at the home Jeremy went straight to his room and stood and starred out the window and Jessie watched him confused

' Did you love her and I do believe that too nothing happened but did you have feelings for her...? ...Asked Jessie but Jeremy didn't reply but something told Jessie Jeremy did have feelings for Lindsay but she knew Lindsay was really off limits because of her father no one dared date her Jeremy was the first one to do that get close to her and now he paid and also Jessie didn't think very much of Limdsay for not having the back bone to stand up for Jermy she just stood their saying nothing yet maybe she was afraid as it was known that Dick Calloway was abusive and thought nothing about hitting girls or women he liked to believe men were superior to women and so did his father infact that family on his side had a bad history with violence and also Jessie found out that his great grandfather severel times great who kept slaves shot every single slave dead including children other than free them so the family had a nasty gene in them but Lindsay seemed to take from her late mother who was a nice woman but was scared of Dick and he abused her too but she always covers up for him

' Jessie only sighed saying maybe it's for the best that man has a history of violence in his family and I'm sure you will meet another lovely girl who will love you in return and won't have such an horrible father but I'll bring you dinner later ' Jessie said before leaving the room and heading back to the office

Jeremy watched her go and he stil thought of Lindsay and the gentle tender kiss they shared he felt something he'd never felt before and it was beautiful and now he was angry and hurt he'd never see her again and something in Jeremy snapped

' Jeremy grabbed his case and started packing his clothes as he desided enough was enough and he was leaving so he put his clothes and his books into the case everything he'd brought and headed outside ready to leave

Where Jeremy would go he had no idea but he memorized the rought the car took when it brought him here so he reckoned he'd go to the old farmhouse and live their and by rights it was his property

As Jeremy left he noticed the boys had returned. now Douge and Harley had dropped them off but they'd left again Douge had to go into town to tie up loose ends to do with his wife and get some stuff in as Steven was coming later in week with his partner to meet Douge so Douge wanted to cook them a nice meal and Harley was having friends over too so no fear of being caught and dragged back this time then suddenly on passing a building Jeremy heard a lot of noise laughing shouting and whooping so he went inside to see where the. noise was coming from and he seen a group of boys had started a game of basket ball it was John Mitch and his gang

They had been banned from going to the county fair this year for bad behavior at school and John was picking on a boy younger than himself and the others were their too and no one reported anyone so they all took the punishment yet they didn't care anyway they thought the county fair was boring kids stuff and for old people so they played basketball all day when Jessie was gone

Jeremy watched them play for a bit before hearing a noise behind him and a long haired boy get undressed it was Skye

Jeremy watched Skye for a bit wishing he could look like him normal tanned skin and dark hair that was long and being able to blend in instead if the way he looked but as Jeremy watched Skye he heard a voice behind him John and he thought Jeremy had feelings for Skye when he didn't he only wanted to look like Skye not be with him

Well that's chappy done I personally don't think Jeremy had gay feelings for Skye some say he did I think he wanted to look more like Skye than anything but thought Skye looked girly Mitch was cute lol


	32. Chapter 32

As Jeremy was about to leave he suddenly heard a voice behind him catching him off guard a bit

' Hey why don't you take a picture man might last longer ' Said John as he came over with all the other boys and then shouting for his friend to come out

' Hey Skye come out here a moment will ya ' John yelled catching the other boys attention as he Briefly dried off and he came out to see what was going on but didn't say anything

'So dose this look like a genius to you ..? Asked John glaring at Jeremy but the other boys didn't awnser but carried on watching John

' A peeping Tom Faggor maybe you were getting an eyeful of him weren't you lightbulb were you jacking off watching him ..? Asked John glaring at Jeremy as the other boys watched including Skye but said nothing

' so you like guys then do ya So do you want to see what a real man looks like then huh ..? Asked John but Jeremy didn't reply and started to walk away but before he got far John grabbed his hat putting it on his own head and causing Jeremy only to stair at him

" If you think you can take me freakshow lthen go for it so in the meantime I keep the hat ,John said as Jeremy made a grab for his hat but John grabbed his wrist

" If you think your man enough to get it back then take your best shot " John said as he glared at Jeremy

"If your man enough to get it back you take your best shot tough stuff ' Jeremy said shocking John a bit

' What did you just say ..? Asked John a bit shocked

' I'd beat you to shit before you got this old hat back so come on try me " Jeremy said shocking John as John once heard that before when he was a child Jeremy could see into his past

' That's what he'd say to you when he was drunk you were just 12 years old and he took your fathers hat the only thing your real father left behind and you treasured it " Jeremy said shocking john and he let him go

John also had a flashback to when he was a young boy and was playing in his room and a large man came in snatching the old hat off his nightstand upsetting the young John as he treasured that hat

...Flashback

Gimme that you worthless piece of shit soon as your 16 your outta hear " The man said grabbing the old batterd hat and putting it on

' No don't that was my dads give that back please it's all I have of him don't do this ' Yelled John trying to grab the hat but the man grabbed his small thin wrist almost snapping it

' So you think your man enough to get this old hat back huh well come on then take your best shot tough stuff ' The man yelled squeezing Johns wrist almost snapping it and tears streamed down the boys face as John fought back but he was no match for the adult and in the end the man took his belt off to John beating him and that was why John became a nasty bully but he wassnt always like that when his father was alive he was a sweet kind boy who loved playing soccer and helping his dad wash his car or going to baseball games Johns early childhood was a good one and he did everything that a typical young Amarican little boy did but after his dad died John was left shocked and devastated as he was close to his dad

" It was your stepdad John that's what he said to you you think your man enough to get it back then take your best shot tough stuff and then he beat you bloody that night with his belt when you tried ' Jeremy said shocking John as he knew it was true

John then pushed Jeremy against a wall yelling ' Fuck you also Johns voice sounded really upset Jeremy had hit a painful memory no one knew off

' You had marks so dark and was in so much pain you were too embarrassed to show up for Gum so you skipped class " Jeremy said as John grabbed Jeremy again almost throwing him across the gym hall but still Jeremy kept talking digging into Johns painful past that shocked the others

' He beat you a lot and threw you on the streets at 15 that's how you ended up here your mom took his side against yours and now disowns you ' Jeremy said stunning everyone but they remained silent

" I outta kill you tight now " John said clearly upset by it all and the thought of his dark secrets getting out

'I outta slit your throats and sprint down the wound you know nothing about me freak show that is lies ' John said as suddenly Thunder was heard making Jeremy a bit nervous

' We'll what do ya know the bogey man is afraid of lightning 'John said getting an idea and then grabbed Jeremy pulling him up and dragging him outside with all the other boys following but Mitch yelled " John leave it just let him go

As boys dragged Jeremy across the field and Mitch was the only boy that seemed to side with Jeremy as he tried to pull John off him but the other boys pushed him away

' So what's the matter freakshow afraid are you ' John yelled but Jeremy didn't reply

" Look John just leave him alone this has gone far enough let him go will you " Mitch yelled

" Look Johnny Jesus Christ just leave him he's scared to death can't ya see just leave him alone ' Mitch yelled slapping John on the arm trying to get him to let go of Jeremy

' Bullshit man let me deal with it he got a free show eyeing up Skye now we get one ' Yelled John and he started ripping off Jeremy's clothes till Jeremy now stood totally naked in front of a few laughing boys

' Fuck sake now that is white and will you look at that your as bald as a baby ' John said looking down at Jeremy's body and seeing he didn't have a single hair anywhere

" Hey I know he needs some color doesn't he need some color ' he's too white ' Yelled John looking at the others who all nodded in agreement

' Yup you defanetly need some collar their buddy ' Said John grabbing Jeremy and then he kicked Jeremy into a large muddy puddle as the boys laughed

" Now go get him DO IT " Orderd John as Skye and another boy went in and dragged a soaking wet filthy Jeremy out the cold puddle

" Good now you got some color " Said John as more thunder was heard rumbling

' Look John that's enough let him go ' Mitch said but was ignored as John rubbed Jeremy's head glaring at him

' Not much fight in You freakshow is their ' Said John about to start picking on Jeremy again but a loud crack of thunder that made the others jump a bit cut them off

' So you really think you could be like us huh so is that what you think freakshow ' John said close to Jeremy's ear

Also when John was talking to Jeremy some strange things happened Skyles chain took on a mind of its own

' Hey what the hell ' Said Skype as the other boys laughed a bit

Also the buttons on Johns jacket suddenly popped open and his his pants buttons came off and so did his belt and his pants almost fell down much to the laughter of the other boys

' Fuck man what's going on here " Said John as Mitch started yelling a bit his earring was being tugged at and other things happened with metal objects the boys were wearing and they were all pointing at Jeremy he was pulling on them with a magnetic force but the boys didn't see that

' What the fuck is going on here is it the storm ..? Asked one boy looking around before a huge explosion happened throwing everyone back onto the ground

Everyone was stunned for a moment and got up and Jeremy who landed back in the puddle got out too also they noticed something about John who had been thrown the futhert he lay on the ground not moving and appeared unconscious so the boys went over to see what was wrong with their friend and why he wasent moving thinking he'd been knocked out but they got a shock

' Jesus Dhrist his heart has stopped beating he's dead ' Screqmed Mitch as he placed. his ear to Johns chest and heard no heartbeat and also he felt no pulse too John was gone

Well that's that chappy done more to come


	33. Chapter 33

' What do you mean he's dead aww shit Miss Cauldwell will kill us " Yelled Skyle going over to where John lay and also at that money Jeremy came over

' Fuck you what the hell are you you killed our friend you bastard ' Screamed another boy who wanted to attack Jeremy but Skye and Mitch held him back

" Look man just go and get some help now we need an ambulance someone get Miss Cauldwell ' Screamed Mitch as Kyle and a 3rd boy wresteled with the other one pulling him back as he wanted to kill Jeremy

Jeremy ignored all the carry on and walked calmly over to Johns body and knelt down beside the dead boy and ignoring the others yelling ' What the hell do you think your doing leave him he's dead you did enough damage

Jeremy placed his hands on Johns chest and started giving him small electric shots like a fibulater trying to restart the boy's heart and hoping this time it worked as it didn't work on his grandpa and despight how horrible John had been Jeremy felt the boy didn't deserve to die as he was still so young and maybe hope for him to change to a nice person

' Oh for fuck sake you gotta be kidding me is he doing what I think he is " Said a boy shocked as the boys all looked on stunned

" Look he's gone stay away from him man you didn't enough ' Yelled Skye as Jeremy still worked with John trying to bring him back

" Look stop it man come on he's gone you can't do anymore for him let him go he's gone ' Yelled Mitch grabbing Jeremy's shoulder as Jeremy at last stopped and looked at John who lay dead on the ground and the other boys looked stunned as they didn't think things would end like this

Jeremy berifly looked at Mitch who sadly nodded but suddenly coughing was heard it was John he was alive thanks to Jeremy

' Bloody he'll he's alive he brought him back to life ' A boy said

' Fuck sake is he Jesus returned and we treated him like snit ' Said Skye stunned as all the boys stained in shock

" Look go get help you idiots get Miss Cauldwell don't just stand their do it. now " Yelled Mitch as the other boys all got ready to leave but wanted to stay to see what was going on

' Look just do it Now " Screamed Mitch as everyone all ran towards the main office to get help

" Look man you gotta get outta here okay ' Mitch said pulling at Jeremy's jacket but also John grabbed Jeremy's wrist not knowing what to say really

" Look Let him go John he saved your life but listen listen ' Screamed Mitch hitting Jeremy on the arm and getting his attention I can get you outta here iv done it before helped guys escape just leave it to me " Mitch said as John kept starring at Jeremy not sure what to say really

Soon the boys came back with Jessie and Mitch and Jeremy had left and were hiding somewhere as Mitch was going to help Jeremy escape and even John volunteered to help them he'd keep Jessie distracted whist Jeremy got away

' What happened John are you okay " Jessie asked as she seen the boys now help John to his feet but he was still a bit shaky

'Yes ma'am I got hit by lightning but my trainers saved me I'll be fine " John said as Jessie took John to the nurse so he could get checked over and the boys backed the story up and Jessie was that wrapped up in John she didn't know that Jeremy and Mitch were missing

Mitch knew their was a truck that was going into town later that day so it be the perfect way of sneaking Jeremy out so when Jessie was kept busy with the other boys Mitch helped Jeremy get into the truck and hide under some hay and that

' Just keep outta sight okay every week old Davy stops off here with fresh eggs and that for Miss Cauldwell on his way into town so you can hide in their when you arrive in town just get far away from here as possible go back to your home you said you owned a farmhouse " Mitch said as Jeremy nodded

" Well go their they won't find you I will cause a fake riot with some of the other boys so they won't notice your gone Zane and Billy are alaways fighting so we could get them to argue or something that means the staff will be coughs up with us " Mitch said as Jeremy nodded and climbed into the truck and Mitch covers him up with hay and a cover so he wasent seem and then he went back to find the other boys who were still with Jessie and John

About half an hour later Jeremy heard someone whistling and getting into the truck and also felt the truck moving Mitch's plan had worked

Jeremy Stayed hidden in the truck and soon they left the home far behind and were in the countryside heading into town and the guy didn't notice him yet he did think it was odd when he turned on his radio and got nothing but static so he turned it off

Jeremy was in the truck for about 2 hours and the truck stopped in town as Mitch had said so Jeremy somehow knew the rest of the way back to the farmhouse and he had quite a walk too but it be worth it so it wa early evening the time he eventually reached home at last and walked up the old familer dirt road they lead to the farm where Jeremy knew he'd be happy and he could care for himself on the outside the place haven't changed since Jeremy left it but when he tried to open the door he got a shock as the front door was locked but that didn't stop Jeremy getting in he used his powers to open the door and let himself in but he was in for a big shock on arriving home and also Jessie was on her way their too with company as she had now found out at Jeremy going missing

well that's that chappy done more to come sorry it's a bit short need to go shopping for some stuff but will post very soon also wonder if zjohn ever made it up with Jeremy as he owed Jeremy a huge apology but I liked Mitch he was sweet


	34. Chapter 34

somehow Jessie found out about Jeremy going missing after John had been seen by the nurse and also Douge and Donald returned the remaining boys along with Harley and Jessie was wanting to do a quick head count to make sure everyone was their and no one had gone AWOL as she'd thought it be one f the boys who was at the county fair let alone Jeremy

" Okay were missing a boy damn its Jeremy anyone seen Jeremy Reed ..? Asked Jessie not needing to describe Jeremy as everyone knew what he looked like and a 6ft bald albino is bound to be noticed

' I seen him early on today he was with John and his gang " Said a boy putting John and his gang on the spot and they had no idea their was other boys around too they thought they'd all gone to the faire

' John ' Said Jessie looking at John and making Mitch panicky a bit would John betray Jeremy after he saved his life

' I seen Jeremy cutting across a field just before the storm but we were heading into the Gym so where he went to I dunno and why would I wanna speak to that freak ' John said not blowing Jeremy's cover and making Mitch sigh with relief and also no one of the other boys said they seen him they copied Johns story

' Damn he's missing ' Sighed Jessie trying not to get mad

" I can put out a call for him he'll be easy to spot not any other bald albino kids wandering around town and we here do you think he could have gone to ..? Asked Douge

" I'm not sure but their is something at the back of my mind it be a wild stab in the dark so to say but worth it you stay here with the boys. ' Jessie said heading out to her car followed by Douge Harley and also Donald who was also worried about Jeremy they had no idea where they'd be going but desided to follow

" Thanks for not ratting on Jeremy you guys " Said Mitch as they headed outside to see Jessie and the others all jump in their cars and drive off

' Well guess I owe him one he did save my life but listen if they bring him back doesn't mean to say iv to be his buddy I'm still not talking to him you can if you want to but not me but okay I won't pick on him again I'll just leave him alone ' John said as he watched Mitch stair at him

" What man ..? Asked John confused but Mitch said nothing

' Oh fine I'll apologize to him but that's it okay as I said you guys can be his mate I'm not gonna stop you " John said as Mitch sighed at least getting an apology outta John would be something

Jessie drove though the country and through the town as she had a feeling she knew where Jeremy would be and if she hurried she'd catch him and soon she was driving though familer grounds she'd driven just a few weeks ago and a familer farmhouse came into sight so she pulled up outside and hit out and she found the door was open so knowing the farmhouse was locked up she knew he was hers

' Jeremy Jeremy " Jessie called and was shocked to see the place bare stripped of everything the house was an empty shell really

' Jeremy are you down here ' Called Jessie heading down to the basement the same basement she'd found him in a few weeks ago

Jeremy was sitting on a chair that was in a shabby way and not worth anything really and he looked upset as everything he owned was gone his basement was empty all his books homemade. toys bed clothes photos and other furniture everything he owned was all gone all he had now was the old chair and what was in his case and the clothes on his back it was a sad sight

' Jeremy ohhh oh no they took everything oh ' Said Jessie in total shock looking around

' Jeremy listen we will get everything back we can track it all down we can find every book your furniture your toys everything don't you worry ' Jessie said but Jeremy didn't awnser he was in a world of his own for a bit

' Jeremy why don't you look at me and say something please ' Jessie said walking over to Jeremy but still no reply

' Jeremy listen from the first moment I first saw you down here alone and scared in the dark I had this feeling that you would change everything I knew and maybe this is not the right place for someone as beautiful as you and if you come with me I promise you I will find you a place that is please trust me " Jessie said softly as Jeremy started crying and Jessie gently took him in her arms holding him and rubbing his back as he clung to her sobbing deeply

' I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again ' Said Jessie as she hugged Jeremy still rubbing his back in a soothing way and not hearing feet on the stairs at first it was Donald

Donald had followed Jessie in his car and arrived at the house where he found them in the basement and he was a little shocked at first but said nothing about the empty house

" Okay lets go ' Donald said looking at Jessie and Jeremy as they pulled apart and both stood up to leave the farmhouse one last time

As Donald Jessie and Jeremy arrived outside on the porch they seen Douge and Harley pull up and Jessie had no idea they followed her and mutters ' Oh no what do they want now '

' Oh here we go again " Muttered Harley getting out the car and seeing Jeremy on the porch but he said nothing to the others as he just watched

' Donald we need to talk " Said Douge walking over to Donald and Jessie

' Just let him come on down Miss Cauldwell and their won't be any trouble ' Said Harley taking off his sunglasses

' Look what the hell are you doing Jess you know he's a ward of the state and a minor he can't stay here we need to take him back " Douge said looking at Jessie

" I'm doing the right thing and if you don't see that well why don't you just turn your head and please please look the other way Douge ' Said Jessie looking at Douge as she walked a bit closer

' Im sorry but I dunno how to do that Jess ' Douge stayed

' Course you do Douge Christ sake just turn your head and leave you were never here ' Donald said smiling at a stunned Douge

' Look we have to return him he's a minor and he can't care for himself and till he's 18 he needs to be in a home and I'm surprised at you Miss Cauldwell allowing this ' Begun Harley but a loud rumble of thunder cut him off and all looked at the sky and Jeremy looked worried again

" Okay let's do it he can't be out in this weather ' Donald said now leaving the pourch too and confusing Douge and Harley

' So where the hell are you gonna take him if your not taking him back to central ..? Asked Douge as Jessie only smiled a bit but said nothing

" Look miss Cauldwell you can do this the hard way or easy way but just let the boy come with us and their won't be any trouble or we will have to cuff him and take him by force your choice ' Harley said as Douge came over to him

" Harley lets have a talk come here a second ' Douge said parting Harley on the shoulder leading his friend away for a second

" listen why don't you hit the road Harley everything's gonna be okay here ' Douge said

' Do what are you crazy I ain't leaving here ..? Harley said

" Look I said get to hell outta here everything is in hand don't worry " Douge said

" I ain't gonna let you do this Douge your breaking the Goddamn law and you've done it a few times for that kid he needs his white ass run into the station and cuffed ' Harley said before talking into his radio

' Lucy this is Harley I need some help here ' Harley said as Douge grabbed the radio off him and threw it to Donald who threw it far as he could across the field with a voice saying ' Go ahead Harley '

Look I said go away your not needed here go back to the station before I have your badge ' Douge said before a pissed off Harley left

" Your out of your God damn friggen minds you know that all of you ' Screamed Harley as he headed towards the car ignoring the loud rumbles of thunder

Jeremy walked off the porch looking at the sky and smiling a bit at Jessie and Donald who also smiled and he ignored Harley too who was on his car radio now

" Lucy come in this is Harley here I need some help out here at the Reed place back up and maybe another social worker too ' Harley said

Jeremy Jeremy powder Hey 'Yelled Jessie trying to get Jeremy's attention but he walked past her smiling

' Hey if your gonna go well you better go now ' Said Douge making Jeremy pause a. bit

" Jeremy ' Yelled Douge making Jeremy turn round

' She didn't go some place your wife ' Jeremy said confusing Douge who said ' What "

' I felt her go not away just out everywhere she's everywhere and will always be with you ' Jeremy said as Douge smiled and nodded knowing Jeremy was right

' It's come appalling clear that our technology has surpassed our humanity ' Donald said

' Albert Einstein ' Replyed Jermy looking at Donald who smiled

' Yet when I look at you Jeremy I actually think that some day that our humanity will actually surpass our technology ' Said Donald as Jeremy smiled at him before looking at Jessie again who smiled at him

Anothet clap of thunder was heard making everyone all look up and Jeremy glanced at the Skye for a moment then far off into the distance before he suddenly took off running with everyone behind him

' Hey you Get back here oh God not again ' Yelled Harley also joining in the chase as Jeremy ran onto the open field with the others all yelling and shouting

' Jeremy Jeremy powder ' Jessie yelled at the top of her voice but Jeremy kept on running and the storm was getting worse and was dangerous

As everyone ran after Jeremy suddenly lightning came down striking Jeremy in the chest but he kept on running and shocking Harley who was saying ' God damn it kids gonna get himself killed

This was also a bit of a shock to Jessie and Douge but not to Donald it was if he knew what was happening to Jeremy but he still kept running

Soon everyone stopped as the lightning took hold of Jeremy and soon his hands seem to vanish into light and it stunned everyone apart from Donald but worse was to come

The entire sky was alive with electricity it seemed and Jeremy seem to vanish and suddenly their was a small explosion that blew everyone off their feet and a bright circle of energy and light hit everyone that was all that was left of Jeremy

When everyone stood up they couldn't believe what happened they started crying with joy and a renewed energy What ever happened could not be explained but some how Donald knew

when everyone looked at the sky again the light was gone and the storm was passing and all four of them stood standing at the sky trying to work out what had happened as it was truly a paranormal event they had witnessed and one they'd never likely to witness again and they'd defanetly never forget Jeremy as he touched them all in so many ways

Well that's that chappy done I know the movie ended that way but their is one more chapt still working on that


	35. Chapter 35

What Jessie Douge Donald and Harley had witnessed they really didn't know how to explained it they'd just watched Jeremy be absorbed into the light or the energy as Donald put it and he tried to explains that Jeremy was really pure energy in a human form. maybe from thousands of years in the future freaking out Harley a bit as he was really skeptic and didn't believe in time travelers and the only clue their was to Jeremy being their was the suitcase sitting on the porch that Jessie took Also they had a problem what to tell the boys and kids at school would they tell them the truth as they might not believe it too

Jessie and Douge returned to the home alone and the boys noticed Jessie getting out the car carrying Jeremy's case but he wassnt their and though they were curious they said nothing at first but later Mitch asked as he hoped Jeremy had got away

' Miss Cauldwell did you find Jeremy where is he ..? Mitch asked as Skye and another boy stood nearby

" Jeremy well yeah I did see Jeremy but he's left he won't be back where he's gone is hard to explain really but he's gone back to where he came from I feel ' Jessie said as the boys looked at each other with weird expressions trying to figure out what she meant

' How come you have his case did he leave it behind miss and where did he go ..? Asked Skye confused

' Somehow I don't think Jeremy will need it where he's gone and it's hard to explains really maybe Mr Riply will be better at that as he is the scientist and I'm not sure really how to explains ' Jessie said

' Did he die Miss Cauldwell..? Asked. Mitch a little shocked

' No Jeremy didn't die but he won't be back again I feel he's gone back to where he came from that's all I'm not sure where or how to explains really you best leave that to Mr Riply ' Jessie said trying to escape the boys questions but suddenly a booce caught her off guard and he was very close to truth

' He was a time traveler from way way in the future and somehow he came back here ' John said coming over and making everyone look over

" Look miss Cauldwell I lied to you about today and I am sorry I did see Jeremy when you and the others went to the county fair me and the guys desided to play basketball in the gym and Jeremy must have came back early and he came into the gym to watch us I thought he was eyeing up Skye so I attacked him we dragged him outside and stripped him and threw him in the mud and he got pissed a bit messing around with us must have been him he was playing with any metal objects we had then their was like an explosion or something I don't remember it I was told I died but it was Jeremy that brought me back to life and I think he's from the future or maybe an Angel or something I'm really skeptic I don't believe in paranormal or that but something happened I don't know what call me crazy ' John said as Jessie patted his back

' No John I think your right and yes I think we were visited by someone from the future and maybe in thousands of years we will be like him ' Jessie said still not quite sure herself

' Next day Donald desided to pay a visit as he wanted to clear things up a bit and maybe try and explained so all the boys along with Douge Harley and Jessie assembled in the dining hall as that was large enough to hold everyone and word had got out about Jeremy and again John voiced his thoughts

' I thought that too ' Jeremy was from the future he is what that we want to evolve into one day and he certainly changed my view on life ' Donald said and the others agreed and some how even the other boys understood too and although they never saw Jeremy again they still could feel him around as they changed their ways for the best

Douge still remained a sherif and eventually retired about 7 years later and he still kept in touch with his son and his partner accepting them

Harley never picked up another gun and gave up being a cop the following year but he took a desk job still within fhe force he did what Lucy did talking on the radio

Jessie carried on working in the home helping many troubled young teenage boys that needed her help

Donald still remained a teacher and also had to try and explained to the kids at school about Jeremy

Lindsay and her family moved away about a year later and as for the boys themselves well they changed a lot too

Mitch studied hard at school and did well eventually becoming a science teacher as science and time travel now fascinated him and he was Donald's star student

John changed his ways too he dropped out of school but got a job working in a garage and with cars and he eventually settled down and married and had a son and daughter and he was a model father unlike his step dad was

Skye went onto be an American footballer as he loved sports and he cut his hair too and he settled down with his partner having a son that also got into American football and the other boys they all got jobs too not great jobs but still they were happy and eventually they settled down had kids and about 20 years later everyone all had a reunion at the home that was still open and they were shocked to see Jessie still their even though she'd got a lot older and her hair was short in a pixie style now but she haven't changed that much and all Donald who had just retired and was now working in a different state in a science museum and Douge who was still enjoying retirement and Harley who still worked the radios but they were glad to see the boys now all men with families of their own and their own stories but they still talked of Jeremy and how he changed them all and the kids in the home also new of Jeremy and as their was no photos of him in excistance someone had drawn him and it was almost identical to him so Jessie had that framed in her office and said if anyone asked who's that boy she'd say he was a former student many years ago and was a very special person that she will never forget and indeed she was right Jeremy was a very special person and once you'd met him he would have a huge impact on your life as they found out and so they would never forget him

...End ...


End file.
